


Taken by Surprise

by JustBTrue2WhoUR, weirdpurplepanda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Jealous John, Jealous Sherlock, Johnlock Fluff, Kid Fic, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Omega John, Omega Verse, Pining John, Pining Sherlock, Post Mpreg, Scenting, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 82,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBTrue2WhoUR/pseuds/JustBTrue2WhoUR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdpurplepanda/pseuds/weirdpurplepanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock receives a text from John, he's at a loss at what to do. It doesn't take the detective long to help that man that disappeared from his life over ten years ago. </p><p>But just as Sherlock manages to push aside his emotions, he discovers the reason John left and they all emotions flood came back with full force.</p><p>What happens to the pair as they try to make their way through the situation? Do they manage to reconnect? Or do they need a certain young girl to push them along onto the right path?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> This started off as a roleplay prompt on Omegle and after writing 5 chapters, we decided to upload it :)
> 
> We hope you all enjoy it :)

(Tues 20:43)  
Sherlock, I need your help. –JW

(Tues 20:43)  
Who is this? –SH

(Tues 20:44)  
John. -JW

(Tues 20:47)  
John, as in John Watson.–SH

(Tues 20:47)  
Yes. Please, I know it’s late but I need your help. –JW

(Tues 20:55)  
What's wrong? –SH

(Tues 20:55)  
My daughter is missing. –JW

(Tues 20:56)  
Please. I can't find her. She'd usually be back by half three and it's nearly nine... I'm freaking out. –JW

(Tues 21:05)  
So, you need my help? –SH

(Tues 21:05)  
Yes. I need your help, Sherlock. –JW

(Tues 21:06)  
We need to talk further. Where can we meet? -SH

(Tues 21:06)  
My house, please. In case she comes back. Harry is out looking right now. Lestrade's helping too... –JW

(Tues 21:07)  
[Address] Here. –JW

(Tues 21:10)  
Okay. I will be there in 20 minutes –SH

(Tues 21:11)  
Thank you. –JW

(Tues 21:25)  
Please hurry. –JW

(Tues 21:34)  
Outside -SH

John took a breath, extremely nervous about seeing Sherlock after such a long time. Not only was Sherlock the only person he had truly loved but he couldn’t get the tall, handsome Alpha out of his mind. He clearly remembered the last time he had seen him and it made his head spin.

He was spread out on the sofa, limbs everywhere, like an octopus capturing its prey wearing his dressing gown over a freshly pressed white shirt and super slim fit pair of trousers. He hung his head over the arm of the sofa, his unique eyes latching onto John just as he entered the living room. 

John’s heart beat faster as he caught Sherlock staring at him as he went by his daily routine. He could see that Sherlock really wanted to scent him, make sure that no one could touch because they were not bonded but John wouldn’t let him like every other day that he went to work. Not only because he felt uncomfortable letting Sherlock rub his scent onto him but also because he knew he would break down, knowing that it would be the last time that Sherlock would ever touch him.

So John quickly said his goodbyes to Sherlock before going to work, trying to force the sharp, bitter feeling back as he went to work and acted like everything was normal. His inner Omega screamed at him, telling him that he was making a mistake but he knew he wasn’t. He just had to ignore the voice because that his inner Omega thought was the least of his concerns...

But it wasn’t the last time. Sherlock was right there, in front of his house, waiting for him to open the door and let him in. Despite the history between the pair and the panic that overwhelmed him at the thought of seeing Sherlock again, John’s concern for his daughter overtook every possible thought that went through his head.

He pulled the door open and gave a quick smile before pulling Sherlock in, ignoring every feeling that hit him as he saw the detective again. "Right! She has two mains friends but she doesn't really go out a whole lot. I've asked her friends, no sign. There's a park she likes but she isn't there..."

Sherlock stood at the door, overwhelmed by all the information that was being fired at him as he was pulled into the house. He took a moment to compose himself, looking at the man who had once been such an important part of his life before processing the information that said man had thrown at him. “What’s her name?”

“Alexandra Louise Watson.”

“How old is she?”

“12”

“What school does she go to?”

“St Richmond’s.”

"Does she have any enemies?"

"She has an issue with a girl named Mina but other than that, no. No enemies. Just girls... being bitchy." He laughed nervously while standing still in the middle of the hall, twiddling his thumbs in an attempt to calm himself down. He had no idea what to do. His baby girl had been missing for nearly five hours. Where could she possibly be at this time of night...

Sherlock didn’t really know what to think of the circumstances. This girl.... John's daughter was lost and John, his ex needed his help. But how could John just disappear from his life and then get in contact with him years later as if he had never been away? It wasn’t even as if they had been fighting when John left. They had been happy, really happy, just about to bond but then he wasn’t there and even to that day Sherlock didn’t know why.

However he realised that he needed to stop thinking about the past. He had a case, an important case and he couldn’t let what happened with John all those years ago get in the way of it. John still meant everything to him and if finding his daughter was the only thing he could do to help, then he would find her. All he had to do was treat this case like he would any other one so he could find her and stop John from worrying.

The Girl. He couldn’t think of her as John’s child, simply The Girl. It would make it easier for him to concentrate on finding her.

John was jumpy and nervous, hoping that Harry, who was out looking, would text or call to say that she had found his little girl. That would be the best outcome. John couldn’t stop coming up with new ideas as to what had happened to her. Anything could have happened. He had a lot of enemies after all of his days chasing criminals with Sherlock and it could be possible, that one of them had kidnapped his precious daughter as revenge for catching them. All he knew was if someone had touched a single curly hair on her head, he would find them and the police wouldn’t be able to recognise the body after he was finished with it. But he knew, deep down inside, that Sherlock would find her in perfect condition. If Sherlock meant what he said when he told John that he would do anything to keep him happy, he would bring his daughter back to him in perfect condition. 

Sherlock always solved every case (well... most of them)...

John had managed to follow Sherlock’s work via Lestrade and the media. Of course he was still doing as well as he was when John was around, possibly even better which was.... good. The last thing John wanted was for Sherlock to be unhappy and, if the cases weren’t coming in, he knew that the detective would not be happy , at all.

The fact that Sherlock was still doing well without him wasn’t unexpected. Sherlock’s mind was... well... out of this world and he missed being the one who praised his deductive skills with as many adjectives as possible but he knew that he did not have the right to miss his old life. He was the one who walked away, knowing exactly what he was leaving behind and still did it. Only because he didn’t want Sherlock to hate him. He would prefer to never see Sherlock again knowing that Sherlock loved him than tell him the truth and be kicked out knowing that Sherlock hated him.

“Okay.” Sherlock said, flicking his eyes around, taking in every detail of the room that he was standing in. The building that John now lived in was defiantly a home... his home. It was more of a home than 221B had ever been to him over the years that they were friends and the year that they were together.

Pictures were everywhere, hung up on the walls, sitting on most of the surfaces. Most of them were of a girl who looked like John and gradually, in each photo, she grew older. This house was John's home. His ex's home. "I will need a recent photo of her so that I can get my homeless network on board. They will be able to find out information about her disappearance quicker than Lestrade's team. ” 

John nodded, going into the living room and over to the fireplace where his daughter's most recent school photo sat. She was smiling bright, book settled in her lap, and her curls were framing her face. Dark, long ringlets. Beautiful. John handed over the picture with a small sigh. He was worried, his protective omega nature kicking in when he knew that his child was in dangeA. as long as his daughter wasn’t upstairs, tucked into her warm bed, he would be worried because that’s where she belonged. Always. 

Sherlock took the photo that John held out to him and stared at it for a moment. The first thing that caught his attention was that this child, who looked about 15 years old but was really 12, looked like a clone of John in female form. It was quite shocking for Sherlock to see the features that he loved on John, in a child. Although it was not just any child, it was John's and that was what upset him. John had gone and gotten pregnant with a child, without him...

Once upon a time Sherlock was John’s alpha, destined to be together until they were old and unable to solve cases anymore. Maybe he should have made John bond with him sooner, that way John couldn’t have run away from him, the bond making it impossible for John to leave him... but Sherlock would never do that. He couldn’t force John to stay if he didn’t want to. John was his own person. A doctor. A soldier. A father...

But stopped himself from thinking about it any further. He could let his emotions rule over him when he had more important things that had to be done. He quickly put up his emotion barrier and continued to examine the photo.

John swallowed and moved closer, pointing to her chin. "She has a scar on her chin now... She got into a fight. It's not all that noticeable but it might help. She disagreed with a girl about something and she has a slight anger issue so... She punched her and parents got called. Anyway... she has a scar."

"Yes, that might help me quite a bit, actually. The girl that punched her, was she the same girl you mentioned before?"

John nodded. "The exact same. They really don't get on... I've tried but the parents are also... disagreeable. Made me want to hit the guy once or twice..."

"Hmmm.” Sherlock hummed, thinking through a few ideas that came through his head. He had quite a few theories running through his head but he had to try and sort all the information into a better order if he wanted to find The Girl. He also had some questions that he really wanted to ask, a few more important and more relevant to the case than others but it seemed that he couldn’t stop focusing on the unimportant ones.

Sherlock laughed at his inner self. How could he be so self absorbed when John, his John, was going out of his mind with worry because his daughter was missing and he was expecting Sherlock to find her. All Sherlock knew was that if he carried on thinking this way, he wasn’t going to find The Girl anytime soon.

“Do you know why they don't get on? And her parents, do you have their number? I could get one of Lestrade's more agreeable officers to call them up and ask where their daughter is? I believe a child that young, is able to do something as... drastic as kidnap another child but I don’t believe that is the case. Although I will make sure that the parents are still called." Sherlock suddenly spat out, finally pausing for a moment before spinning around on the spot taking in as much information about his surroundings as possible. "I have missed something. Something really important that could help with the case. I don’t know how or why or what it is but I will figure it out. I just need a few more moments to process things because I have only been on this case for... 10 minutes."

John bit his lip, hard during the last bit of Sherlock’s little talk. He pulled the skin off of his upper lip until it was so sore that started biting his lower lip instead. He repeated the process, realising that his actions were not helping him one bit. He had to tell Sherlock before he figured it out himself.

"Before we contact them and everything, I should tell you something..." He sighed and lowered his eyes to the floor. "Alex, my daughter, she... Her... She's the reason I left... She's y... She's ours. She's your daughter too. I left because..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who was commented, given kudos or bookmarked this fic :) We are overwhelmed by the amount of support we have received and we really appreciate every single bit of it :)

John bit his lip. "Before we contact them and everything, I should tell you something..." He sighed and lowered his eyes to the floor. "Alex, my daughter, she... Her... She's the reason I left... She's y... She's ours. She's your daughter too. I left because..."

(****)

Sherlock stopped still, trying to process what John just said. Breathe caught in his throat and he was unable to breath. Did he just hear what he thought he did?

His heart raced at 100 miles per hour. Daughter. His daughter. Sherlock didn’t believe that it could be possible. They were always carefully. Very carefully. John’s contraceptive pills sat on the shelf above the sink in the bathroom reminding John that he had to take them every night. They were always taken, like clockwork and even if he forgot them, once he realised his mistake he could easily take the morning after pill?

Sherlock could still remember the last heat that they had shared despite the amount of time that had passed. It was unlike any heat they had shared in the year that they had been together. It was not rushed nor paced. It left him lost in the moment. On the edge for so long but not long enough. Left adrift in the eyes that stared up at him with adoration, devotion, passion. Finally speaking, no, shouting as the waves of his orgasm came over him. John...

At first, everything went on like normal, running around London, solving cases together but just before John’s heat was due, he started to act weird. He started working longer hours at the surgery, ignoring his calls when he needed help with a case, sometimes not even coming home for days at a time with only a stupid excuse as to why he was gone. Sherlock had no idea as to what was going on but he just ignored John’s strange behaviour and acted like everything was normal. A few weeks later he found John’s clothes missing and a note next to his experiments saying:

I’m sorry, I love you –JW x

Sherlock tried calling John but every time, he was informed that John’s number no longer existed. He searched all through the flat, turning everything upside down, looking for clues as to where John had gone but found nothing. It was like he had vanished into thin air. 

That’s when he found his secret stash. He walked back through to the living room, making sure not to trip over the mess that he had made. Sherlock carefully opened the small package, letting everything he needed, fall onto the coffee table. He looked at John’s note one final time and plunged the needle into his arm, hoping to forget that the omega he loved, had walked away from him...

John sobbed once before collecting himself. "I’m sorry Sherlock. Mina's parent's number is in the address book beside the phone... I'll just go ring them..." John trailed off before heading for the door, avoiding Sherlock’s gaze as he did not want to see the hurt in Sherlock’s eyes. He had hoped that he would never have to come face to face with Sherlock again let alone tell him the truth about why he left. 

Sherlock stayed in the same spot, not moving a muscle, still thinking things over. Even if he wanted to move, he didn’t think that it would be possible to do so. He was in shock. Complete and utter shock and he didn’t know how to disconnect with this feeling inside of him that kept making him feel....upset. Upset with John because he never told him about his daughter. Upset that he missed years with said daughter. Upset with Lestrade because apparently he knew where John was and never told him, even when he was so close to giving up on life after John left.

John returned a moment later clutching his phone, sobbing quietly to himself. He looked proud, yet extremely angry. So very angry. He walked over to Sherlock and gave him the phone, where a message was displayed, intended for them both. 

I knew you'd called him. I'll be back in ten. -AW

"She's always asked about you and wanted to meet you..." John explained through a sob, letting all the worry go as he knew his baby was safe.

"She wanted to meet me." Sherlock asked with disbelief, moving slightly for the first time since he had been told about Alex. “You told her about me?”

John nodded. "Always... She knew from a young age that her daddy was out there somewhere but he was busy fighting criminals so he couldn’t be with us. She always asked why she couldn’t see you but always avoided her questions. Then as she grew up, she became more and more intent on finding you, looking through my stuff, finding the old blog, listening to the conversations that I had with Greg and my sister. Then she saw an article about you in the newspaper. Your name was there in big bold letters and she put two and two together. Then she found out that I had never told you about her. She became even more adamant asking me every day if she could see you but I was still scared so I said no, then she disappeared and I automatically reached for your number. Harry stopped me at first..." John looked down, ashamed. "She's always been smarter than me..."

Sherlock kept staring at John throughout his little speech. He really didn’t know what to think of the situation. It was a good thing that John had told Alex about him right from the start but at the same time he never let Alex see him. "Why were you scared?" He finally asked nervously, hoping that John would not confirm his fears: that his ex was scared of him.

"I... I panicked. We'd been together for just under a year and I didn't want you to tell me to leave and that you didn't want children... you love the game so much... all the crimes and puzzles... I didn’t see how you could want a child. So I ran before you could find out. I ran because I was scared." John's voice was quiet as he spoke.

"We could have at least spoken about it! I can't say that I would have reacted calmly but we would have sorted something out.” Sherlock paused for a moment, trying not to get too angry and frustrated. He put a hand through his hair and began again. “I should have been there to help you, at least financially... How on earth have you managed to cope financially getting all the things that a child needs and paying for a house? You could hardly manage to keep up with the rent when you lived in Baker Street and that was without the additional cost of a child?" 

John blushed, knowing that this next bit was going to make Sherlock angrier than ever. "M... Mycroft. He's helped us... A lot. He understood why I was running and he helped me... I am so sorry. Honestly. I am. I regret it... and I have no excuse, you have a right to be angry, just know I am truly sorry and I won't stop you seeing her. That'd be stupid now anyway..."

"MYCROFT. MYCROFT KNEW! How many people knew where you were and didn’t tell me?! And what do you mean by a lot?" Sherlock went from annoyed to furious in a matter of seconds. The sibling rivalry between the pair had always been a little bit... extreme but the fact that his brother had firstly, helped out his ex when he didn’t even know where John was and secondly, knew about his then, unborn child, before he did, annoyed him more than words could express. He paced across the lounge hoping to find something that he could take his angry out on.

There was a knock on the door and John froze. He placed a hand on Sherlock's arm. "Please, calm down. That's Alex... Listen, I'll get Harry to come by later and watch her, we can go for a walk and you can shout and scream at me all you like then but for now, please, calm..."

"How the fucking hell am I meant to calm down. In under 15 minutes you have told me that not only do I have a teenage daughter that I was never told about but that you left me because you was scared of how I would react, and that my brother, my brother who I hate, knew about this before I did and subsequently helped you out when that was meant to be my job." Sherlock let the string of words exit his mouth at such a speed that even he was shock about how fast the words had come out. His alpha nature was starting to rise to the surface as he was getting angrier and angrier. 

John knew he was wrong to hide this but he was extremely protective of his daughter because she meant everything to him. He didn't want Sherlock to scare her, even if she didn't scare easily. John took hold of Sherlock's arm and pulls him to a stop, looking him in the eyes. "Listen, Sherlock. That girl is my whole world and I know you probably want to kill me right now but unless you calm down right this second, I am going to shove you out that backdoor until you cool off. You are not meeting our daughter for the first time in this state."

The contact between the pair in that moment was electric, especially for Sherlock. For him it was like nothing had changed, that they were back in the past to when they had just revealed their feelings to one another. But that was not the case. "I think that shoving me out the backdoor for a minute would do me some good. I need to regain my composure before... I... I see her."

John nodded, pushing Sherlock towards the backdoor, his hand on his lower back as he opened it, allowing Sherlock to step out before he flashed him another smile and closed the door. He then went to the front door to let his daughter inside, breathing a bit heavier because he could still feel Sherlock’s back underneath his fingertips.

Alex strolled in with a grin, not seeming to care she worried her dad sick. "So, where is he?" 

John sighed and sat down, giving her a good talking to about disappearing.

While Sherlock was outside he took a couple of deep breaths, trying to regain his composure after such a stressful night. He couldn’t believe that this was happening to him. Everyone he spoke to told him that John didn’t tell them that he was leaving so he thought that John had left him because he had found another alpha, one better at looking after him, one who wouldn’t keep human remains in the fridge. But this had to be a better outcome, right?

When Sherlock heard girl's voice, echoing through the kitchen window and into back garden, he froze. This was.... this was his daughter. A child who he and John had made. She had literally been made out of their love and was now the only thing that showed that they had once loved each other. 

He didn’t even know what to say to her... his daughter. He didn’t even like children. He remembered the time when he showed a child, pictures of a murder scene in hope to keep the child quiet for 10 minutes. But John came home and shouted at him, saying that children shouldn’t be exposed to such brutal things and instead, John took the child through to his room so that they could watch a funny movie on John’s laptop. From then on, John had always dealt with any children that they had come into contact with because he just couldn’t deal with children. But now... now he had one of his own. One he would actually have to talk to and get along with...  
John spent almost half an hour telling Alex off. By the end of it, she definitely understood why John was upset about what she did, but much like Sherlock, she didn't seem to really realise why what she had done was wrong. But it was wrong, even if what she did meant that Sherlock finally knew the truth. Was not that what he had always taught her, that telling the truth was always the best thing to do? He had learnt that the hard way after Sherlock had come back from the dead.  
It was as if John should just be accepting of what she did. Maybe he should but God, the girl had worried him. Although she didn’t understand that what she did immoral, he was already thinking about forgiving her... he really was a bad father.  
He was going to send the girl up to her room as punishment for her bad behaviour when he remembered Sherlock who was in the garden, probably freezing by now. He rushed to the backdoor and opened it, smiling at Sherlock and gestured for him to come in.

Alex perked up, knowing that she was still getting want she wanted, to finally meet her father. The father she has dreamed about for so many years. Hopefully he would be exactly how she imagined him to be....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to subscribe, comment, bookmark and give kudos :)


	3. Chapter 3

John ushered Sherlock back in, leading him through his house. The panic and worry increased with every step, causing his mind to throb as he tried to calm it down. His mind palace was suddenly becoming over crowded with new knowledge and understanding that only causing him to pain further. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t calm down, his body reacting like he had just had several strong, black coffees.

He suddenly froze on the spot, unable to get his body to move. His daughter was in there. She was right there, waiting to meet him. He knew little about her but it seemed that she knew everything about him. It felt nerve-wracking thinking that this girl expected him to be the kind caring father that one saw in movies. 

But that was not him. He felt like he should just apologize and go home because no child should have him in their life. He was not good father material. He had no clue how to look after a child and if he was perfectly honest, he had never been interested in finding out. Before today.

He couldn’t walk away from his child- their child. He was responsible for her now and he would look after her to the best of his abilities.

He took one cautious step forward so that he could peek into the room. He was able to spot Alex pacing around the room, fiddling with her clothes and hair every so often. So far she had not spotted himself and John standing in the doorway as she seemed to be so nervous that she couldn’t focus on anything.

John was standing next to him, looking at his nervous little girl. He did not think that he had ever seen her so anxious in all her life (and that was saying a lot since he got extremely nervous before every rounders match that she participated in!)

Sherlock took another step forward, now standing in the room with Alex only a few paces away from him. Alex’s head whipped around, finally spotting Sherlock and was looked at him as though he was the largest Christmas present underneath the tree. 

There were a few moments where no one spoke. Alex just stared at Sherlock, a smile on his lips as her fingers twitch. John grinned at that a bit, knowing that Alex really wanted to rush forward and wrap her skinny arms around Sherlock more than anything in the world. He wondered what was holding her back. 

While she could be like Sherlock at times when it came to emotions, there was no doubt in John’s mind that she understood what she wanted, maybe even needed to do. But once she held onto him, he did not think that she would ever let him go, worried that he would walk away from her. John thought that maybe, just maybe he had painted Sherlock in a bad light, making him seem like all he cared about was the work but years ago, that was what he had lived for. Hopefully now would be a different story.

It was a relief for all of them when she finally took a few steps forward, keeping eye contact with Sherlock all the time. Her eyes widen as she looked him up and down, understanding after all these years hat her other father actually looked like in the flesh. Naturally she had seen pictures of him when she researched him every day but she knew that it would be nothing like meeting him in real life. Not at all.  
Finally she smiled at him, her dimples showing as her cheeks were pushed aside. Anyone could see how happy she was simply by the look on her face in that moment and it looked like Alex was happy with what she saw.   
Then she suddenly hugged Sherlock, arms squeezing tightly around his waist as her face pressed against his shirt, an even larger smile on her face as she got what she wanted. Another person to call family.  
When Alex wrapped her arms around Sherlock, he froze (he seemed to be doing a lot of that). As a child, he was rarely cuddled by his parents or by anyone for that matter so this meant that as an adult, he didn’t really know how to do so. Of course there was the occasional scary aunt that overwhelmed him with hugs and sloppy kisses but that just made him even more freaked out about the notion of hugging. The only good hugs that he had experienced had been from John but look where they had left him, all alone in the flat that they once shared.

So as the hug continued, her bony arms still around his rather slim waist and her chin wedged into his chest, he tried to figure out where he should put his body. Should he hug her back? Place his arm around her to pull her closer towards him? Place a hand on her head? He really wasn’t sure and even though part of his brain was telling him to get her off of him, he let her continue hugging him, eventually wrapping his arm awkwardly around her shoulders.

Alex didn't care much that her father seemed awkward with her hugging him. Physical contact probably wasn't his thing. Apart from with Dad she secretly thought. With everything he'd been told she didn't understand why her dad assumed that Sherlock didn't love him more than the work. Sherlock clearly loved him a hell of a lot from the look she had seen on Sherlock’s face when he looked at John a few minutes ago.

With a happy sigh, she pulled out of the hug and looked up at Sherlock. He was tall but she didn't find it intimidating. He looked exactly how he did in the newspaper. Both her parents looked rather lost and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. 

"Hi" She said eventually, looking at her father. Her grin hadn't left and it didn’t look like it would be leaving anytime soon.  
"Hello, Alex." Sherlock replied rather calmly considering where he was and who his reply was intended for. He still had not got his mind around the idea of having a teenage daughter. All he wanted to do was be left alone to go to his mind palace so he could think everything through, understand everything he had learnt in the past few hours. How Lestrade and his brother had betrayed him. How John had never told him the truth. That there was a possibility, a very small possibility that John still loved him.... but he couldn’t hold onto that, not only because the chance was very small, but also because he was not sure when he would ever be able to forgive John for what he had done even if the Alpha inside him was begging for him to forgive John.

When Alex smiled, she reminded Sherlock a lot of how John used to smile when he had done something amazing. Most of her appearance, for that matter, reminded Sherlock of John, everything except her hair. She had dark black curls that framed her face and went all the way down to her waist but were currently being held back by a hair tie. It seemed that her hair was the only thing that made her look like his daughter.

Although he didn't want to make a bad impression with his daughter, he had to say something to her about how worried John had been when she vanished like that. "I know your father has probably already shouted at you, probably given you the third degree about 'how worried he was and how you really shouldn't put yourself in danger like you did today' but even I have to say that what you did today was risky, necessary but risky nevertheless. And trust me when I say this, I know from experience that doing something that you may seem necessary, in your father's eyes will always be stupid."

Alex found herself chuckling at Sherlock's little speech. He'd pretty much hit the nail on the head with that one. John always thought the wrong things were stupid, like all her dishes in her room where she'd be growing moulds. She’d seen it in his face when he told her off, that she reminded him so much of Sherlock at times. It was clear it hurt him, to see that. 

She didn't understand why he never told him. He was scared, obviously, but he's an ex-army doctor who's been shot and once returned home he'd been kidnapped and all sorts. Yet he was scare to tell the man he loved that they were going to have a child together. Alex didn't get her Dad, or humans for that matter, at times. 

She looked at them both in turn and had enough decency to be ashamed at the sorry she'd caused. "I'm sorry I worried you. I won't pull anything like that again" 

The smile of John's face suggested that he knew she would. He knew deep down that she took after her other father, getting into trouble every five minutes but no one would be able to stop her, no matter how hard they tried.

Sherlock smiled at his... daughter. "Good" he replied, not entirely sure what he was suppose to do in this situation. All he was sure of was that he was not walking away from her. Even though he had only met her a few minutes ago, he already realised how important she was to him. Firstly because she could fill the hole that John left when he walked out on him, but also due to the fact that he could read her like an open book and he saw exactly what he was like when he was her age (but with a slight hint of John about her.)

As time went by, no words were exchanged as they were not needed. They both seemed to understand each other simply by deducing the other person. When Alex was nine, Mycroft insisted on teaching her how to deduce people, explaining that she would be able to do better in life if she could do it. At first John had said no. What was the point in making her spend unnecessary time with Mycroft when she didn’t need to? In the end, of course he agreed but now he could see exactly why Mycroft had done it. To make sure that when Sherlock was in Alex’s life, they would be able to read each other and instantly click.

It made John jealous.

While they continued to stare at each other, John decided that he couldn’t stand there watching them bond so he slipped on his shoes and a light coat before taking out his phone to check how close Harry was. He then walked out of the room and walked up and down the hall, waiting for Harry to reply so he knew how long he would have to wait until Sherlock killed him. As always, she sent back a message with a very colourful vocabulary saying she'd be five minutes. 

While John was out of the room, the staring continued until Alex randomly started to laugh at how strange the situation was, and Sherlock started to laugh with her. Once they had calmed themselves down Alex asked Sherlock about his cases and Sherlock was only too happy to talk to her about them, leaving out all the scary bits as he did not think that John would appreciate it if he told her about some of the really bad stuff.

When there was a knock at the door, John breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that although Sherlock was going to be mad at him (which he really wasn’t looking forward to), he would be able to get everything off his chest that had built up over the past few years.

He let Harry in and didn’t have to explain further than 'Sherlock's here' for her to nod and enter the living room. She'd even brought an overnight bag. She was an angel, at times.

John can't help but smile at her, knowing that this was another one of many favours that she had done for him. Harry had been a huge help to him, looking after Alex when he couldn’t, making sure that there was enough food in the cupboards, giving Alex the whole female and alpha/beta/omega talk when he knew that Alex wouldn’t listen to him. He had no way of repaying her for everything that she had done to help and he realised that he never would find a way.

He then walked back into the living room, turning to Sherlock. He smiled a small, fake smile at Sherlock before Harry ordered Alex to her room, only because she bribed her to do so. "Let's go" John said, already walking out of the house.

“Ok.” Sherlock replied, following John out of the front door. He stood on the curb of the pavement waiting for a taxi to come by so that they could go somewhere a little bit more private. They would definitely need some quiet too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are sorry that this chapter wasn't posted sooner! We are both pretty busy at the moment so it is getting increasingly harder for us to find time to edit the stuff that we have written. Again, thank you for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks. They really brighten up our days :)

Once they were settled into the taxi, Sherlock let John decide where they were going as John obviously knew this area far better than the detective. John gave the cabbie the name of a local café that stayed open 24/7. It was a nice place and due to the lateness of the hour very few people would be there so it would be a great place to talk. 

If John was honest, the whole cab ride was just awkward. Awkward and silent. He was not used to this with Sherlock. In the old days, Sherlock could be quiet for hours but it was never awkward. John could happily sit in Sherlock’s company while he was in his mind palace and get on with other things but that was not the case with that cab journey. John wished he could open and jump out as he did not want to in the company of a silent Sherlock or an angry Sherlock (which he was bound to be once they talked things through.)

Sherlock was past the state of being shocked, he was going into full blown anger. Who did John think he was keeping his daughter away from him. He felt like he didn’t know John anymore. He thought that John loved him, would do anything for him but that was all a lie. One big elaborate lie that left him heart-broken. 

The cab stopped merely a few minutes after they had gotten in. Sherlock waited for John to get out and as he did so, he paid to taxi driver £20, telling him to keep the change as he did not want to wait around to get his change. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

John led the way into the empty café, sitting down at a small table in the corner near the window. He smiled at one of the waitress who promptly came over to take their orders. First she turned to John and asked for his order, addressing him by his name seeing as he was a regular there. 

"I'll just have a tea, please" For the life of him, John couldn't remember her name and was relieved when she turned her eyes quickly onto Sherlock and asked for his order. 

“Coffee. Black. One sugar.” He replied, looking at the waitress briefly before returning his eyes to the table.

The waitress kept staring at Sherlock, practically undressing him with her eyes. So, she was an omega who couldn’t resist the scent of an unbounded Alpha John thought trying to control the jealous that overwhelmed him as the waitress moved closer to Sherlock and took a deep breath in, taking in his strong scent. Finally Sherlock noticed the lingering omega waitress and gave her a very evil look that showed that he was not interested in her in the slightest. John breathed a sigh of relief. The waitress finally went away, flicking her hair angrily as she went.

John returned his attention to the man in front of him, feeling the awkward silence return and hit him like a steel door. Neither one knew what to say and neither one wanted to be the first one to speak. So they stared at each other silently.  
Luckily the waitress returned only moments later, slamming the drinks on the table before walking away, obviously annoyed that Sherlock did not pay her any attention.

“So... I have a daughter.” Sherlock began, stirring the coffee with a spoon absentmindedly as he poured some sugar into the cup. He added a little more than usually firstly because he hadn’t eaten for a few days and secondly because he thought the sugar would help him with the shock. The shock that he couldn’t seem to get rid of. 

"Other than telling you that I'm a complete coward... I'm not too sure what answers I can give you..." John said, his eyes fixed firmly on the table as he too stirred his drink. He couldn’t meet Sherlock’s eyes. They reminded him of the mistake he had made all those years ago when he didn’t tell him the truth and the fact that things between them could never return to how they were, to how amazing they were.

He didn't say a word more, hoping that the 'but I'll try' was implied. 

“Coward?” Sherlock asked as he took a sip of his boiling hot coffee, regretting it as it burnt the tip of tongue. 

"I was scared of your reaction... I didn't want you to find out and then tell me you didn't want a child or that you weren't sure you could have a kid around while you worked..." John gave a small shrug, still avoiding eye contact. “I wanted her from the moment I found out I was pregnant and I was worried you would reject her... both of us.”

“So you ran away.” Sherlock stated, taking another sip of his coffee to hide his shock appearance before staring at John intensely. There was a moment of silence between the pair before Sherlock spoke again. “I... I don’t know...what to say.”  
"Well, as much as I wish you could say that you're fine with all this and want to just get on with life, I know that won't happen. You have every right to be angry with me..." John trailed off, picking up his cup to take a sip.

“I just... I just don’t understand how it happened... How you could talk to Mycroft about it and not me. I thought you...” Sherlock said putting his head in his hands.

John's heart was hurting, he had a strong feeling the end of Sherlock's sentence was going to be 'loved me.' I thought you loved me... 

If John was guilty before, he was feeling utterly terrible now. He wanted to say sorry again but he knew that there are only so many times you can say something before it loses its meaning. 

“Listen, I don’t know what would have happened if you had told me that you were pregnant all those years ago but I know that in the end I would have supported you no matter what because I loved you so much.” Sherlock was silent again, taking a deep breath before carrying on. “When you left I was devastated, I would have done anything to talk to you for a few minutes. I honestly don’t know what to think and I don’t know what to do and that annoys me because I always know what to do. You have sprung so much on my in the past hour that I feel like my mind palace is about to explode.” Sherlock’s voice had gradually risen during his little speech so when he stopped speaking, the cafe was so silent that you could now hear the traffic outside.

John nodded, understanding. He was silent too for a moment, just thinking over what Sherlock had said. 

“I honestly wish I could just forgive you and get but I don’t think I can. You went to Mycroft and not me. That hurts, more than I would care to miss. ” Sherlock continued, staring at John straight in the eyes for the whole time. “I... I need to think about all of this. I need to process some of the things that you told me. I have thought for years that you were dead or with another alpha or... something but here you are sitting right in front of me. My Alpha is begging for me to take you back but I can’t, I just... can’t. Not after everything that has happened.”

"I'm not expecting you to forgive me or take me back, ever." John told the other man honestly. "What I did... It's not something anyone should forgive. Especially the bit with going to your brother..."

Sherlock frowned at John. “So.... you... you.” Sherlock muttered realising that it was stupid even thinking that John might still like him. “I think I might have to kill my brother the next time I see him. At least I have thought about a good plan so I have a pretty good idea of how to do it without getting caught. He gave me a spare key a few years back making it ever so easy to asphyxiate my brother in his sleep without him even realising what was happening.”

John opened his mouth, unsure if Sherlock was serious or not. It was hard to tell with Sherlock and John hated that he couldn't tell anymore. 

"He helped quite a bit and I know he didn't like keeping it from you. That bit was all my idea..." John said, knowing he owed Mycroft a lot and if stopping his brother from killing him was the price, then he would do it. 

Of course Mycroft had gone and played the superhero Sherlock thought. He has a bloody power complex so having power over both Sherlock and John would defiantly give his ego a boost. “How much money did he give you over the years?” Sherlock asked, knowing that he wouldn’t let Mycroft have power over him or John again. It was his was his job to support his family and that’s what he was going to do from now on.

John blushed at the thought of the actual moment, looking down at the table again. "Errr... Quite a bit. He helped with the house at first and a few bits for Alex with she was younger. Just till I got a job. Harry mainly helps me manage now. Looking after Alex while I work so I don't need a babysitter, such like that"

“I am guessing that the house cost about £200,000, well, that’s what most 2 bedroom houses in this part of London cost. I will have to pay him back immediately. I can’t have that debt hanging over you. I can’t really pay Harry back as she probably likes to spend time with Alex and therefore doesn’t take money from you even though you probably offer to pay her.” Sherlock announced, flagging the waitress down so that he could get another coffee to go.

John didn't get another tea so he merely finished his off as he nodded to Sherlock. "He said I didn't need to pay him back but we both know it's the power, not the money that he wants... I... Thank you, Sherlock. I... I really appreciate this. I've got a bit of money saved up in an account. Maybe approaching £10,000" 

“I don’t need your money.” Sherlock quickly said, taking his wallet out of his trouser pocket so that he could pay for the drinks. “As soon as I have paid him back then he won’t have any power over you. And it’s fine, by the way. You shouldn’t have to worry about my brother having control over you.” 

John sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hands. “Please, I need you to take my money. I can’t... I can’t have you helping us out in such a large way when I don’t deserve your help after everything that I have done.” 

Sherlock raised his eyebrows at John, trying to use his dominant Alpha voice on him so he would let him help them out. John had been coping on his own for too long and Sherlock knew that he didn’t have a lot of money whereas Sherlock did and he was willing to help. Alex was his daughter too. “John , it’s fine. I want to do it. For you and Alex”

“Sherlock we don’t need your help.” John said, adamantly. He wasn’t going to let Sherlock push him over on this one. Just because he was a rich Alpha didn’t mean that he had the right to walk into his life and try and make him feel like a scrounger or a kept Omega.

“Take the money.” Sherlock ordered, starting to get annoyed at John’s stubbornness.

“No, I can’t.”

“IF YOU HAD ASKED FOR MY HELP IN THE FIRST PLACE WE WOULDN’T BE IN THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE.” Sherlock shouted, finally losing his temper. He had been holding in all this anger that he felt for John and Mycroft but he couldn’t keep it in any longer. It was doing his bloody head in. “I need to get out of here.” He stated, scrambling up, grabbing his cup and fleeing out of the door.

John just stared as the man ran away, hoping that he wasn’t running out of their lives for good.


	5. Chapter 5

Two Weeks Later...  
“John you have one last patient to see and then you are finished for the day.” The receptionist said through the intercom. It had been two weeks, since John had last seen Sherlock. Every day he texted him to make sure he was ok but Sherlock never answered them. When he didn’t reply, John made sure to ask Mycroft to watch over him because he didn’t want Sherlock to go back on the drugs or hurt himself because of him. That would break his heart.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Sherlock, tall and well dressed, the definition of handsome. He walked across the room and sat down in the plastic seat that was placed opposite to John. He took one look at John then slumped in the seat, his head falling into his hands, forcibly rubbing his eyes before running them through his hair.

After a minute or two of silence, Sherlock looked up and John and started to speak. “I haven’t slept much over the past few weeks. I have been thinking a lot. I’m still angry, very angry but I don’t want to waste any more time with my daughter.”  
Over the past two weeks, Sherlock had not taken any cases, not because he didn’t want to (he thought at one stage that it would be a good distraction from everything that had happened) but because he couldn’t focus on anything other than Alex. Every time he thought about her he got a mixture of feelings in the pit of his stomach that wouldn’t go away. 

At first he felt happy because the Alpha inside of him had managed to succeed in making his omega pregnant but then when he remembered said omega he felt an intense anger, one that he wasn’t able to control. He had missed out on so much because of John and he knew that he would never be able to get that time back with his daughter. Maybe they would never get a good father-daughter relationship like one was meant to with the Alpha father. But then he realised that he couldn’t blame it on John entirely. If he had been a better Alpha, a better partner, a better father figure then John wouldn’t have felt the need to remove himself from Sherlock’s life. In some way, he only had himself to blame.   
There was more silence as John was not sure if Sherlock had finished talking. When it was obvious that he had he spoke for the first time. “You’re bound to be angry Sherlock. It’s a lot to take in.”

“It was a lot to take it but I think I have managed to understand the truth.” Sherlock looked at John straight in the eye, refusing to break eye contact. “Last time we spoke you said something about spending time with Alex.”

John smiled, happy that Sherlock wanted to see Alex again but at the same time he felt a hint of sadness over the fact that this probably meant that if he had told Sherlock about Alex all those years ago then they would have been able to stay together, as a family. “Yes of course. She goes to school Monday to Friday, 8:30-3:30. Maybe you could take her or even collect her from school. She would love that.”

“Yes. I would like that also. I don’t know how we could come to arrangement on that though as I never know when I am free. As you know, cases are often sprung onto me and I spend days on them without noticing when the days past but other times they only last a few hours so I can’t really see Alex on set days for a set amount of time like some fathers would.”

John rested his elbow on the table and let his chine sit on his hand. “Well... how about you text me the night before you want to see her and I will see if I can arrange something. We should probably stick to one or two days a week to start with, to get her used to the situation but then we can increase that if you wish.”

Sherlock sat up in the chair suddenly, smiling a bright smile. “Yes. Yes. That’s a good idea. I think I could work with that.”  
John turned around and started to log out of his computer, wanting to get home as soon as possible to talk to Alex. She had been off with him since she first met Sherlock and he knew that possible, just possibly, she would begin to talk to him again if she knew that Sherlock wanted to start picking her up and taking her to school a few days a week. “Maybe you could pick her up from school tomorrow if you’re not busy?”

“I don’t believe that I will be busy then so yes, I would like that very much.” Sherlock smiled at John. He had worried that John had possibly changed his mind about him being able to see Alex but it was obvious now that was not the case. If anything John was encouraging Sherlock to see Alex.

Seeing that there was nothing else to talk about John started to pack the remainder of his things away. When he had finished he stood up and turned back around, noticing that Sherlock was still sitting in the plastic seat watching him intensely. “You coming?” John asked walking out of the office door. He quickly said goodbye to his colleague as he went to reception, dropping off his patient notes as he went.

“I’ll walk you home.” Sherlock said as they reached the car park. He immediately started to walk off in the direction of John’s house, not turning around to see if he was folowing.

“You don’t need to do that.” John replied, smiling warmly at Sherlock because he knew that Sherlock would never have done this before and it was... nice.

“I can’t let you walk home in the dark just because my appointment took longer than it should have.”

As usual, it seemed that John had nothing to say. Not that he minded. He quickly caught up to the detective, walking beside him. He had to take almost two steps just to match one of Sherlock's. A small smile came to John's face, remembering running through streets and over rooftops after the man as they gave chase to a criminal. 

Sherlock kept a slow pace, giving himself time to think about everything before he finally spoke up to John. “How did you find out you was pregnant?” 

"Oh. Well I was throwing up in the mornings and just thought that I was ill. I didn't even consider the possibility... Then Sarah poked my stomach and made a joke about me being pregnant... I panicked and did a test..." John shrugged, not wanting make a bigger deal out of this. 

“Oh.” Sherlock mumbled. If Sarah had noticed then he defiantly should have. It wasn’t right that he had to go through that all that on his own. “Did the pregnancy go ok? No complications?”

John nodded. "Yeah. It was all fine. She was born in May. Eighteenth. Just after two in the morning. She was a little bit early and really small. Scared the hell out of me. I felt like I'd hold her too tight and crush her"

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Sherlock confessed, totally out of his depth in this conversation but knowing that he needed answers. “But she’s ok now?”

John grinned. "She is. More than okay. She plays for the rounders team, loves sports. Maths too. She's already smarter than me..." He trailed off, a smile on his face. 

“I bet that’s not true. You’re smart... in your own way.” Sherlock smirked.

John laughed gently. "Which is your way of saying I'm an idiot that doesn't have the 'right' knowledge or whatever." Despite his words, John's tone showed he doesn't mind being called stupid by Sherlock, or his daughter for that matter. 

“I wouldn’t say that you don’t have the ‘right’ knowledge. Your medical knowledge often came in handy in the past but some things you retain in that head of yours is pointless and a total waste of space.” Sherlock admitted, remembering the good old times.

John just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Mr. Space isn't important"

“It isn’t. It really isn’t.” Sherlock muttered, slowing his steps down as he was rather enjoying his time with John. “What school does she go to?”

"Oh, one not far from the house. It's called St. Richmond’s even though it's not overly religious. I think it was, once upon a time" John shrugged. "She doesn't talk much about it beside the lessons and the people she hates"

“That’s good.” Sherlock approved, trying to think if he had ever heard about that school before. “What are her favourite lessons? She looks like you so she must have my intelligence.”

"PE, like I said. She loves sports and Maths. She's just a whiz with numbers. She's good at science too, physics and chemistry, but she doesn't like them quite as much" John told him, remembering all the faces Alex had pulled when she told him about her chemistry test that she had had the previous week. 

“Shame... Chemistry is a very interesting subject but it’s good that she like maths. Seems that she is more like my mother than me.” Sherlock commented, remembering his mother who was a mathematical genius. She would love Alex, especially as she is her grandchild...

John looked down, realising that it wasn't just Sherlock he had deprived of a relationship with Alex. It was all of Sherlock's family, except for Mycroft... 

“Does she play any instruments?” Sherlock asked, loving the amount of information hat he was gaining about his daughter in such a small space of time.

"Harry's been teaching her a bit of guitar but she seems more interested in playing for the rounders team. She's thinking about running for captain, but you know how girls can be. Just vote for their friends and well... Alex doesn't have any. Well, I suppose she does have two friends in particular but they aren’t that interested in sports so they can’t vote for her" 

“Oh.” Sherlock said. When he was younger he didn’t have any friends either but that didn’t matter to him. People were stupid anyway. However the matter was clearly upsetting his daughter. 

"She doesn’t want friends, if that's what you're thinking.” John assured him. "She just wants to be Captain and boss them about"  
Sherlock laughed at that. She seemed to be more like him than he first thought. “Uhmm... how are you doing?” Sherlock asked curiously, wanting to hear more about his daughter but at the same time interested in how John was. He was still very angry with John but the love that he once had for John was still there, hidden behind a paper thin wall that could easily be broken once the anger had disappeared. 

John wasn't expecting that, at all. He smiled anyway, happy that Sherlock still seemed to care, maybe not as much as before, but he still did a bit, enough to ask how he was. It was... nice. 

John must have found that question uncomfortable Sherlock thought to himself, rubbing his hands together due to the cold of the night. John didn’t love him anymore. He had probably moved on. Possibly found a new mate..... Damn. Sherlock needed to make John forget about it. Quickly. “How come you and your sister are getting along? Last time I heard, you two weren’t talking.” 

"Oh, we still disagreed. A lot. But she's family and I needed help so she helped me... Time of need, all that lot. And now we're close again. It's all because of Alex, really" John laughed even though it was very true. Without Alex he'd never had been close to his sister again. Maybe Alex could help him and Sherlock become close again.

Sherlock smiled at John, not because he was happy but because it was good mannered to do so. ‘Time of Need’ ... Alex brought John and his alcoholic sister and them apart....Yet she split himself and John up in a weird way... how did that work... “That’s nice... Alex must like having her aunt around?” He asked, again only to be polite.

"She does, especially now that Harry has kicked the booze. She sobered up for her niece but not the woman she loves. Funny how things like that work..." John gave a feeble laugh. 

“That’s good.” Sherlock replied simply, not really wanting to talk about John’s sister any longer. He didn’t know what else to say so he just silently continued walked next to John, not too close but not too far away from his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their is a surprise waiting for them at home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry we haven't posted sooner. Its been one of those months where everything has been sooooo busy and life has just got in the way too much. We hope you enjoy this chapter :)

It was too long and too soon when they reach John's house. The silence was not like the silence that they were used to all those years ago when they lived together and Sherlock was in his mind palace. It was too hesitant, too awkward, too unknown. It was as if they didn’t know each other anymore, two different people from two different towns who had never had met. But they both knew that wasn’t the case. They had just gone through so much when they were apart that they had changed as people, changed so much that they couldn’t recognise each other anymore. 

John didn't say a word as Sherlock followed him up the path and inside the lit house and the moment they were over the threshold, John sighed, a harsh, almost world-shattering sigh. 

"Alex is up" He said, pointing to the sliver of light emerging from up the stairs. Alex often disobeyed him when it came to bedtimes and house rules but this just annoyed him more than normal. She must have known that Sherlock had turned up at his work and they had spoken, probably by the fact that John had left his phone off or the fact that he hadn’t returned home at the usual time. God, why had she inherited Sherlock’s bloody mind reading powers!  
“It’s.... 11’clock.... and a school night.” Sherlock stated, looking at John’s face which had suddenly turned angry... no, upset.  
"If you were in her position, would you go to sleep when your omega dad told you to?" John asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs and debating what to do. He could tell her to go to sleep or he could call her down, let her stay with Sherlock for a while and have her be a moody little thing in the morning before school. Briefly he considered allowing her to have the day off but he knew that that would only aggravate the problem.

“I suppose not.” Sherlock replied, standing nervously in the hallway. He knew that children often didn’t obey their omega parent as much as they would their alpha one but he had thought a lot over the past few days and he had come to the conclusion that John would be the strict parent out of the both of them. “Maybe I should go?”

Of course he didn’t want to go but he couldn’t just walk into John’s life and act like nothing had happened. John had hurt him, badly but he still loved John like the day that he left. However he realised that John had probably moved on him, had a better life without him. No more experiment in the kitchen. No more dark days. No more Sherlock...

John bit his lip, not wanting Sherlock to leave but knowing he couldn't act like the last twelve years didn't happen. He knew that after all the pain that he had caused his daughter that he couldn’t make Sherlock not see her but then again he needed to keep his distance from Sherlock as much as he could. John nodded to Sherlock, heading toward the door so that he could at least show the alpha out. 

Suddenly there's a shrill cry of "NO!" from the top of the stairs and both men turn to see their daughter standing there appearing almost close to tears. It breaks both of their hearts to hear their daughter so upset, especially when it’s their fault. They have hurt her enough already.

Sherlock quickly turned around when he heard the scream. Suddenly a little body ran down the stairs and grabbed hold of him tightly around his shoulders. 

“You can’t go. You left last time and I didn’t get to see you again. I thought you were gone. Don’t leave again.” The voice screamed, tears obviously falling down her cheeks as she buried her head in Sherlock’s shoulder. 

Sherlock feels conflicted. He can’t leave his daughter in this state but at the same time he can’t butt into John’s life, especially after John made the effort to get away from him all those years ago.

John swallowed harshly, hating the way she sounded so heartbroken. What he hated more was the fact he was going to have to break it even more because he needed to distance himself as he couldn’t let himself get hurt when Sherlock made it clear that they could never be a couple again after all that he had done.

"Alex... Y--"

"No!" She looked around just a bit, but she's still clung onto Sherlock. "I got him here before and you made him leave! I’m going to let you take him away from me again! He's staying tonight, at least." Alex then looked back to Sherlock. "Dad, you're staying!"

She defiantly wasn't asking.

John sighed, his head bowing down so that Sherlock couldn’t read the look on his face an see the heart ache. He didn’t say a word, not exactly agreeing but not arguing either. 

“I can sleep on the sofa.” Sherlock suggested, not wanting to impose on John but really wanting to stay. It’s not really like he had a choice in the matter as his daughter had a death grip on him.

"There's a spare room." John told Sherlock, his head still bowed but the tears managed to stay in even though he realised that he had hurt his daughter, caused her to hate him. "Harry uses it from time to time." 

John hesitated before he turned and headed upstairs to show Sherlock the room so he could escape to his room as quickly as possible.  
“Ok... thanks.” Sherlock replied, plying Alex’s arms off of his body so that he could follow John upstairs.”I really appreciate this.”

Alex smiled, keeping quiet and knowing she got her way once again. With luck, she could make this more frequent. Having her dad's in one place...

“I don’t have any spare clothes or a toothbrush or... anything.” Sherlock realised, trying to think of a way round it. “I will just have to go home early and get changed because I have a meeting with a client at 9.”

John nodded. "Well, Alex will be in school by then.. So.." John trailed off after that, not up to adding 'so you have no reason to be here' because that sounded far kinder in his head then it would out loud. 

“Ok... well that’s good.” Sherlock commented, looking around the spare bedroom. “I don’t really understand why you want me here though, Alex? You have to get to bed now and by the time you wake up I will probably be gone.”

Alex shrugs and smiles. "You're coming back after, right? When I get back from school?"

“That depends on what your dad says.” Sherlock replied, smiling at his daughter. He was so happy that his daughter wanted him in her life. If he couldn’t have John then at least he would have her.

“Course. I won’t be home till 5 but you two can go and get an earlier dinner if you want.” He would be having a takeaway for one then. It just showed him how he was losing her, losing her slowly to the man he has loved for 14 years.

“Thanks.” Sherlock said, smiling at John. “I really appreciate it. I want to get to know her properly, teach her new things and always be there for her. I won’t let her down.”

Alex frowned, putting her hair up in a ponytail. "I am here, you know!" 

John smiled at Alex and then at Sherlock. He trusted that Sherlock wouldn't let her down when she only wanted Sherlock in her life.. 

“Yes, well... I thought that you should both know that.” Sherlock answered, looking down at the floor awkwardly.   
Alex slid her much smaller hand into Sherlock’s and beamed up at her dad. "I trust you. And I know dad does too."

John doesn't breathe a word, just gives a very slight nod in agreement. 

“Good.” Sherlock replied, squeezing her hand. It was only slightly smaller than his own but it fit perfectly into his hand. It was weird but it felt right.

“I’m going to go and have some food.” John announced before he turned around and walked out of the room, needing to get away from his alpha’s pheromones.

Alex grinned when John disappeared and turned back to Sherlock. "He's happy you're back, you know. He's missed you." 

Alex can remember, when she was six, she and Harry could hear her dad crying softly from downstairs. Harry had held her close and explained that it was her dad's - Sherlock's - birthday. Since then, John always got sad on Sherlock's birthday and what used to be their anniversary. She'd never heard him cry after that night, though. Despite that, Alex knew he still cried about it. Sometimes she'd come home from school and John would have red eyes. 

She didn't like seeing anyone she cared about like that.

“I don’t think he is.” Sherlock stated simply. Even though Alex probably knew John better than he did as she had known him for longer than Sherlock had and had known the person that he had become after he left Sherlock, but he knew she was wrong. 

John would have gotten in contact with him sooner if he missed him like Sherlock had missed him and John was not acting happy. It seemed that he was only letting Sherlock see Alex because he was her father and he couldn’t do anything to change that.

"You're wrong. He is." She shaked her head, the few curls that had not been put in the hair tie bounced around as she did. 

“He isn’t.” Sherlock argued quietly, hoping that Alex wouldn’t hear him. He walked around the spare room. It looked like any other room. Bed, Wardrobe, Bedside table, Rug. The walls were white, almost like a hospital but it didn’t bother Sherlock. He had slept in worst places, especially when he went on a drugs spree after John had left.

Alex heard, but didn't say a word. She waited a moment before she went over to Sherlock and hugged him fiercely. "Promise you'll be here when I get back from school"

Sherlock was starting to like hugging Alex. She was the perfect size and ever so warm. Her scent was like John but totally different. Trees and jam and chemicals. “I promise.” He whispered, brushing his lips over the top of her head in an almost tender kiss.

Alex grinned before tightening her arms for a moment and then running off to her room, bumping into John on her way out the door. She yelled a goodnight to them both. 

John gave a small chuckle before he turned to Sherlock, feeling a little bit better after having some food. "I just came to say that I'm going to bed. My room's at the end of corridor if you need anything. I'll be up at half six and I usually wake Alex up at seven for school"

“Ok...” Sherlock replied quietly, sitting down on the bed. “And John, thank you for this. You didn’t have to be so nice about all of this.”

John had to laugh at that. "I think that if anyone is being too nice about this, it's you..."

“Hhhh... Me! I don’t think I’m being nice. I walked out on you two weeks ago. I should have got outside for some air and then returned and asked all those questions that I asked today. I suppose at first I was confused, I didn’t really know what to say. But when I went home and thought about it all, as the days went on I saw Alex in my mind and it calmed me down a bit. I just... I don’t know... I am angry but I then I look at her and it reminds me that you looked after her, raised her, made her, carried her all on your own so I can’t be completely angry with you.” Sherlock admitted, putting his head in his hands. He was still so confused.

John didn't know what to do. His Omega nature was screaming at him to go comfort the man that his Omega considered his Alpha. But John knew he couldn't do that. That would only make Sherlock reject him and that would cause him too much pain.

In the end, John just mumbled the words "I'm sorry" before he left the room.   
Sherlock settled down on the bed, snuggling under the warm duvet, hoping that his brain would let him get to sleep as he really wasn’t in the mood to ponder over what had happened over the past two weeks as he had done every night since he had found out about Alex.

Despite everything - the stress, the worry he'd felt, the drama, the high strung emotions - John was out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that there hasn't been an update for such a long time because we have been so busy over the past few months but hopefully updates will be more regular now :)

The moment Alex's alarm clock went off, she bounced out of bed and rushed down in the kitchen. She almost knocked John over, who had been on his way to wake her up but he managed to keep his balance, grabbing hold of the wall to steady himself. 

Preparing a tray, she poured coffee from the pot into a cup and placed a pot of sugar and a small jar of milk beside it. Without answering her dad's confused looks, she headed back upstairs and towards the guest room.   
Sherlock had managed to get to sleep at about 3 o’clock, unable to turn his brain off for hours until he finally gave up with trying and just fell asleep reading a few emails on his phone. Once he had gotten to sleep it was fairly peaceful, only waking up once to go to the toilet, which he only found by pure luck.   
John gave a small sigh and followed his daughter, who was now knocking on the guest room and asking loudly "Dad, you awake?" 

Checking his watch, John sighed again knowing that he had ten to fifteen minutes before he'd have to drag Alex away from Sherlock so she could prepare for school and still eat breakfast. 

At first Sherlock continued to sleep, ignoring the shouting but when the knocking continued but even louder than before, he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes so he looked more respectable. “Come in.” He replied once he had run a hand through his hair.  
Alex bounded into the room, placing the tray in Sherlock's lap with a large grin.  
“Morning.” Sherlock muttered still half asleep. He wasn’t one for waking up straight away and being wide awake. “Thanks... for this.” Sherlock said, smiling at Alex. He wasn’t sure how to react around her and it unnerved him slightly. He was so used to knowing exactly how to act around people to gain their respect or to manipulate them but he just couldn’t find it in him to act normal and natural around Alex.   
Alex smiled before she frowned and turned to look at John, who stood in the door way. Sighing, Alex wraped her thin arms around Sherlock's neck in a hug and presseed a kiss to his cheek. "I've got to go get ready for school. You promised to be here when I get back. "  
“Urm...” Sherlock muttered as soon as Alex wraped her arm around him. He didn’t know what to do. Should he tell her that he doesn’t do hugs? That he won’t be like John, all loving and caring? But he knew that would break her heart. It was obvious that she had been waiting a long time to meet him so he couldn’t let her down. “Of course I will be here. As long as I don’t get a call from the yard.”  
"Great!" Alex beamed, not noticing - or at least not commenting on - Sherlock's hesitation. 

She almost bumped into John again as she exited the room in the same whirlwind fashion. John frowned after his daughter, who was normally such a moody little thing in the mornings when she had plenty of sleep. Right now, she should be only grunting replies and glaring at anything John does. 

It just shows how much she's been wanting to meet Sherlock... 

Sherlock got off of the bed as soon as Alex left the room. He had slept in his full suit minus the jacket, coat and scarf, not wanting to be in an awkward position if someone walked in when he was sleeping. He quickly swallowed down the coffee which was now lukewarm. Then he brushed down his clothes, trying to remove any wrinkles that appeared while he was sleeping before putting on the remainder of his clothes and heading downstairs.   
John felt wrong for feeling jealous of Sherlock. It made sense that Alex would be giving Sherlock more attention and such, of course. It wasn't even that he was jealous of it. It was the way Alex was all smiles this morning. John had always tried to find a way to get the girl to smile when she was in one of her morning moods. Nothing he did worked. And now Sherlock was here, his presence alone made her smile.

John didn't want to be jealous. He was happy for Sherlock, happy that his daughter was happy. Still, it hurt that Sherlock had such an impact - one he never had.   
“Hello?” Sherlock called out once he got downstairs. He felt wrong just walking around John’s house when he was only there because Alex had forced the idea on John. He needed to tell them that he would have to be off, not because he needed to but because he couldn’t stay in the house no more. He needed to think, alone.  
John appeared from the general direction of the kitchen with a small smile. 

"We're in here. I've made enough for you to eat with us, if you like. I know you don't eat much... or didn't... or... I'm just going to stop talking now. Point is, there's food if you want it." 

“Uhmmm... No. I am ok thank you.” Sherlock replied, putting on his shoes that he had carried down the stairs with him, not wanting to stain the carpet. He really wanted to leave but the look on Alex’s face said that she wouldn’t let him leave just yet. “I’ll have some more coffee though, thanks.”  
John nodded and made the coffee, busying himself so he could avoid this awkward moment for as long as humanly possible. 

Before long, Alex filled the silence. She told Sherlock a little about school - what lessons she had today and her friends.   
Sherlock nodded in the appropriate places, trying to look like he wasn’t as awkward as he felt. He could feel John gazing at him every few minutes and it set him on edge. Sherlock wasn’t sure if it was because he now knew or if it was being he was sitting there in his house but he knew that it would take some time for them to get past all the heartache and move on.   
Sherlock still wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about everything that had happened. He wanted to be angry with John, he really did but at the same time he was still so in love with him. He could understand that telling him must have been hard for John, but running away was just unnecessary. They could have easily talked everything through calmly and then decided what to do. But that was the past. He had to focus on the future, on his beautiful daughter and proving that he could be a good father to her.   
Eventually, John settled a fresh cup of coffee in front of Sherlock with a small smile. He sat in his usual place, opposite from Alex and next to Sherlock. John made sure to keep an eye on the time - hating having to rush Alex to school. John sighed when the clock displayed 8:15 and he interrupted Alex, who had been excitedly rambling on about her sports lessons. 

"Time to go, I-"

"Can Dad use your car?" Alex interrupted, scowling at John. 

Ah, so she wasn't happy with him. Great. All the smiles were for Sherlock. 

“Alex I think it’s best if you go with John- your dad. I have stuff to do anyway.” Sherlock interrupted, smiling at Alex as he stood up and put his coat on. He wasn’t in a rush to meet his next client but firstly, he really needed to think about everything but secondly, Alex was upset with John and he didn’t know why. He hoped that it had nothing to do with him.

John frowned at his daughter, trying to figure how want exactly it is he's done. Unless this is just all her anger at keeping Sherlock from her leaking out. It was possible... Likely, even. 

"I'll take you today, okay, and you can explain to me why you're in such a mood" John said, having to try harder than usual to keep any of his own anger from worming its way into his tone. 

Sherlock left abruptly, realising that it wasn’t really his place to get involved. He just hoped that it was sorted out quickly because he didn’t want it to be more awkward with John as it now looked like he would be spending a lot of time around the man even if he still felt hurt over everything that had happened.  
Before long, John found himself sat in the car with his daughter sat beside him in her school uniform and with her backpack settled between her feet. She was staring ahead at the dashboard, head dipped slightly. Despite saying he wanted to talk, John drove in silence as he does, his anger slowly sliding away and is replaced with guilt. 

Guilt over not letting Alex meet Sherlock for so long and for not understand that she was upset by this fact - more than she let on. 

John found himself pulling up outside Alex's school all too soon. Silently, she opened the car door and John thought she was going to climb out and slam the door before walking off in a grump but instead, she turned back to look John in the eye. 

"It's your entire fault. You did this to us all." and then she does exactly as John had been expecting. She jumped out, slammed the car door and stalked off. 

John sighed and sunk into the car seat, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. Maybe, just maybe, Alex was right...

She had just met her father after 12 years of not knowing him. And it was his dad’s fault. She knew that she would never forget him for it because she had missed out on so many things that people in her class had gotten to experience with their dad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets to visit Baker Street and meets Mrs Hudson for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I always seem to be apologising for not posting a chapter on time! So i am sorry, again :P At the moment we have about 6-10 chapters left to post of this story but we have a surprise coming up that may make it longer. So please continue to comment and give kudos so we know if you lot (our readers) are enjoying this and would like to see how the relationship between Alex and Sherlock develops as she grows up...

The second Alex walked into school; all she wanted was for the bell to ring indicating that it was the end of the day. Lunchtime came around quickly, thankfully, and Alex was put into a slightly better mood by her two friends, Nate (Nathan) and Val whilst they ate their lunch in the packed dining room.

Val, typically, demanded to know everything about Sherlock and what happened while Nate sat there, listened and soothingly rubbed Alex's back. Soon, the bell to signal the end of the day went and Alex gives her two friends a hug before rushing out the doors. 

Luckily Alex didn’t have rounders practice after school so she practically ran home, excited about seeing her dad again. She rushed through to the living room, dropping her bag in the hall on the way through and when she walked through the door, she saw him sitting awkwardly on the sofa.

Without thinking, Alex launched herself at Sherlock and hugged him - so glad he did come back. 

Sherlock happily cuddled Alex as she gripped onto him with all her strength. He had spent most of the day thinking about the situation that he had been thrown into and he realised that he wanted to be there for his daughter for all her life. “How was your day at school?” Sherlock asked, still holding onto Alex tightly.

"Okay." Alex shrugged. She looked over her shoulder. "Where is he?"

“Your dad?” Sherlock questioned, not liking the tone of Alex’s voice when she spoke about John but he didn’t feel that he was in the position to be telling Alex off when he had only been in her life properly for a day or so.

Alex nodded sitting beside Sherlock. She had frown on her face. Didn't Sherlock blame John too?

“He popped a key round to my flat earlier and told me that he would be late home.” Sherlock replied, looking around the house again. “What do you want to do until he gets home?”

Alex shrugged. "I dunno."

“We can go back to my place for a few hours. It’s not big but I can show you some of the work that I have been doing over the past couple of weeks? Maybe even some experiments if you are good.” Sherlock raised his eyebrows at her.

That made Alex nod, "Yeah. Sounds good"

“Ok. Come on then. We can get a cab from here.” Sherlock said, getting up off the sofa and started to move towards the front door.

Grinning, Alex followed her father. She made sure to lock the door behind them, as she knew that it would only make john angry, possibly even worried about her safety if she didn’t lock it properly and after this morning she didn’t want to make him even angrier.

The cab journey was made in silence, neither of them knowing what to talk about so they said nothing. Nothing what so ever. When they reached Baker Street however, they did not stop talking from the minute they walked in. If it wasn’t Alex asking Sherlock questions about her experiments it was Sherlock asking Alex about her life.  
The time flew past and Alex had a smile on her face the whole time, feeling as though the time she hadn't had with her dad wasn't as huge a gap in her life as it really was because now he was here and they just clicked.

It was amazing how they just got each other despite never spending one day together. They talked about experiments and school and some of Sherlock’s less distressing cases. Sherlock even managed to find out a bit about what John was doing now a days (he worked in a private clinic on Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays and on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Saturdays he worked in an omega clinic which specialised in helping omegas who weren’t bonded and needed help).   
Alex didn't want to mention it to Sherlock but she knew that her dad had been seeing a lovely man from the clinic - another doctor. They just had a casual thing and Alex met the man once. He really was a nice person and he treated John wonderfully… but he wasn't Alex's dad. She wished that they could be a proper family, living in the same house, eating breakfast together in the mornings, everything.

After about 3 hours of talking, Sherlock’s mobile went off, John’s name flashing across the screen. “Hello?” Sherlock said, looking through the fridge to see if they had any food in.

"Before I start panicking again, I thought I'd check if she is with you." John trails off awkwardly, half worried for his daughter's whereabouts and half knowing she was with Sherlock.

“Yep.” Sherlock said, popping the p loudly. “What time do you want her home?” Sherlock searched through the cupboards trying to find something edible for Alex to eat. He found a packet of biscuits…. They weren’t mouldy but he didn’t think that they were a healthy meal for a growing girl. “Is she allowed to eat a takeaway because it’s getting late and I’m meant to feed her if she’s hungry, right?”

"Yes, that's fine for one night. You, err, can keep her with you too, for the night. As long as you get her to school for half eight" John tells the other, his voice shaky even through the phone. 

“For the night?” Sherlock replied, shocked by the question so much so that a sense of panic rushed through his body like a sudden fire rushing through his veins. How are you meant to look after a child? Sherlock thought. He had no clue how he was meant to keep a child happy but also make sure that said child didn’t have you wrapped around his little finger. It was a hard balance to fulfil and he had only known her for just under a day so he really didn’t think it would be good for him to look after her. He was still unsure as to whether he would be a good parent. 

“Are you sure that… that I’m capable of looking after her? Sometimes I don’t speak for long periods of time and I play the violin during the night…. And the body parts… god she would be put into care if she saw the body parts and was scared for life although she is my daughter, she must have inherited my genes so I don’t think it would scar her.”

That makes John giggle a little more. "You will be fine Sherlock. She’s twelve. Twelve year olds are pretty independent you just need to make sure to set boundaries and it will be fine. Do you have body part lying around? Might want to put them away for now if you do"

“There are some in the freezer but they are hidden behind the peas.” Sherlock said seriously.

"To be honest, I don't think Alex would much care. She has a strong stomach. Still, don't go showing her gruesome pictures or anything especially before bed. I don’t want to have to deal with a distressed daughter tomorrow when she sees a picture of a beheading." He laughs again, more nervously this time. 

He didn't want to sound like he was telling Sherlock how to care for their daughter but he wanted to make sure Alex was perfectly okay.   
“Of course. I will try not to show her anything too gruesome. Have a good evening.” 

"You too" John mumbles before the dialling tone fills his ear. 

Sherlock immediately calls up the Chinese takeaway before going into the lounge to see what Alex wanted.

Once the food was ordered, Alex sits on the sofa and looks round the room. She wanted to learn as much about her father as she could. 

“Your dad said you could stay round here tonight, if you want to.” Sherlock mentioned to Alex as he sat down on the sofa, moving all the crap out of the way so he could sit down.

Alex just nods, only half listening to Sherlock as she looks around.

Sherlock doesn’t say anything else when he realises that she is too absorbed in her surroundings than what he has to say. He watches her as she looks around, taking everything in.

Suddenly, Alex turns back to Sherlock. "Why did you and dad not bond?”

Sherlock was shocked by the sudden question, which was rather personally. “We were going to bond just before your dad... left.”  
Alex smirks "You mean that dad wanted to wait, right?"

“Your father wanted to wait until we knew each other better, until we had been courting for a substantial amount of time. He wanted wait until we were both ready for it.” Sherlock stated, trying to emphasise that it was a joint decision. At first Sherlock had been really worried about bonding so he totally agreed with what John proposed but as time went on he changed his mind and tried to persuade John to do so but he wouldn’t budge, until two weeks before he left. 

"Aunt Harry always made out that you were the one wanting to bond but dad wouldn't for whatever reason" She frowns, suddenly. "It's really odd calling you both dad"  
“Yes, I wanted to bond but your dad did too. He just wanted to make sure that we loved each other first before we rushed into anything.” Sherlock smiled at Alex trying to convince her that this was the true. He didn’t want her to hate John because he had suddenly come into her life. “Why is it weird?”

"Because what if I call 'dad' and you have no idea if I mean you or dad. I can't call one of you father because that's far too formal and daddy is just childish." She shrugs, easily distracted from the topic of her dads bonding. "I'll get used to it"

“I understand. I don’t think it matters too much though. Just go with what you feel is natural. It must be really strange for you, all of this.” Sherlock waved his arm around indicating everything around him.

"I dunno. I've imagined meeting you in so many different ways and imagined this place so often. Seems, well, it just seems right, really"

“Right?” Sherlock questioned, raising his eyebrows at his daughter. “I would have thought that you might have hoped for a father who was a bit more... normal.”

Alex chuckles and just shakes her head as a reply. 

“What?” Sherlock said frantically, staring at Alex worryingly. “What have I done wrong?”

"Nothing" Alex replies. "I was just thinking that I don't really want a normal father. That's so. …boring" The girl laughs again.

Sherlock laughs with her, realising how much like him she sounded. 

“Sherlock, can’t you hear the bell. It’s been ringing for 5 minutes now. I had to pay for your Chinese, by the way.” Mrs Hudson said as she entered the flat carrying the plastic bag full of food.

“It’s in the fridge. It kept ringing.” Sherlock replied, taking the bag from Mrs Hudson.

"Ms Hudson!" Alex suddenly cries, over excited. She leans forward and beams at the woman. "Dad told me lots about you. Said that you were like a mother to him!"

Mrs Hudson awkwardly patted Alex’s back, sending questioning glances to Sherlock. “That’s nice, dear but... but who are you and… who is your father?”

"Oh, right" Alex chuckles, realising that she wouldn't know who she is. "John. John's my dad. Sherlock too!" She grins, her mouth stretching wider and wider as her excitement grows. 

“John, John Watson? But... but John left Sherlock over 10 years ago. They can’t have a daughter.” Mrs Hudson wondered staring at Alex with shocked eyes. 

“John was pregnant with Alex when he left, Mrs Hudson.” Sherlock stated putting the Chinese on the kitchen table. He turned around and looked at the shocked Mrs Hudson who was standing in the middle of the living room, Alex wrapped around her and her mouth wide open.“ Maybe you should take a seat. You look quite shocked. And tea. Tea is good for shock apparently.”

Alex blinks, feeling a little bad for dropping the news like that. "I'll make the tea" Alex offers. "How do you take it?"

“Milky, no sugar please dear. It’s all just a bit of a shock!” Mrs Hudson commented, sitting down in John’s old seat. “We all knew that John must have left for a reason, but pregnant… a child defiantly wasn’t the reason.”

Sherlock sat next to Mrs Hudson taking her hands in his own. “It was for me too, Mrs Hudson.” 

“Oh, you didn’t know? But…”

“No, I only found out when John texted me asking for my help a few weeks ago.” Sherlock smiled a small smile, squeezing Mrs Hudson’s hands.

Alex looks through the cupboards and finds a tray for the tea, setting everything up. As she does, she tries not to listen to the conversation in the over room. 

Mrs Hudson squeezes Sherlock’s hand back. “Was that why I heard a lot of crashing in the flat a few weeks ago?” Sherlock weakly nodded. “That must have been hard for you dear but you could have come and talked to me about it, get some of it off of your chest.”

“I know... I just... I... at the time I didn’t really know how I was feeling and you know how I don’t like talking and being sociable.” Sherlock said, the disgust evident in his voice.

Alex giggles at Sherlock's words and smiles sheepishly when the two adults look over at her. "Sorry" 

“She looks like John. Except for the hair. That is defiantly your hair.” Mrs Hudson muttered under her breath, hoping no one would hear her comment

However, Sherlock did and simply smiled and Mrs Hudson, knowing that she was correct. Although he was upset that she did not look like him, he knew that even if he could never had John back, he would always have a bit of him in the form of his daughter.

Five minutes later, Alex brought a tray in with all their tea. Her own was black with no sugar and she picks it up, blowing it and taking a quick sip, briefly burning her tongue. 

“Does your father allow you to drink tea?” Sherlock asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"He does. I'm just impatient" She smiles a little. 

Sherlock smiles back, relieved. “Good. I didn’t want him shouting at me because I allowed you to have a cup of tea.”

Alex rolls her eyes "I'm twelve. I think I can handle tea. Now if you were giving me alcohol, you'd have him shouting at you"

“Well you know what your father is like. He used to tell me off just for leaving dirty washing in the sink.” Sherlock smiled at the fond memory, although at the time he was defiantly not smiling when John started shouting at him and ordered him to clean it up immediately.

“Remember the time you left a foot which had a fungal infection in the shower and John made you go out and get commercial strength disinfectant. When you returned he forced you to get on your hands and knees and scrub it clean otherwise he said that he would break your microscope.” Mrs Hudson laughed at the memory, holding her stomach when it began to hurt, as she was laughing so hard.

Alex just smiles at the adults, liking the way she was hearing about what it was like before she came into the picture and John left said picture…

“How is your father anyway?” Mrs Hudson asked.

"Good. It's date night tonight so-" Alex stops suddenly, her eyes widening as she realised what she said. She'd told herself she'd let John inform Sherlock that he's dating an Alpha. Damn.

Sherlock looked down at the floor, his heart sinking when he heard what Alex had said. Not only was John dating someone, which made him realise that John had probably moved on but also that Alex was only staying at his because John wasn’t going to be in the house to look after their daughter so he had to find someone else to do it.

“You don’t need him Sherlock.” Mrs Hudson said, squeezing Sherlock’s hand as if she knew what he was thinking about. “Now you can move on and find a nice young omega girl.”  
"I'm sorry" Alex mumbles. "I didn't mean to upset you..." 

“It’s fine, Alex. It wasn’t your fault.” Sherlock said, sadly.

"Dad's not serious about him... They're more like friends,” She says, not sure if she was helping or making it worse.

“Friend who go out on dates? It’s ok Alex I get it, you don’t need to lie to make me feel better.” Sherlock smiled his daughter, loving how she was trying to make him better. It would normally be John who would do something like that for him but no, he had to try and forget about John, move on from him. He had spent 12 years thinking about John and where did that get him? Nowhere.

Alex shakes her head "I'm not lying. It’s like they're in an awkward stage where one wants to be more but the other doesn't."

“But they will end up together in the end. He would probably be a better father to you than I would ever be.” Sherlock stood up, angry with John, with everyone, with the world. John probably respected this guy more than he would ever respect Sherlock. There had to be a proper reason why John left him in the first place, not just because he was worried how Sherlock would react.

"He still cries about you. On your birthday and on your anniversary. And I'm not meant to know that so please don't tell I told you"

“What?” Sherlock looked up, shocked.

"On your birthday. And on the anniversary of the day you two got together. Dad locks himself in his room for a few hours after I've gone to bed and he cries... A lot." Alex tells Sherlock with a small smile.

Sherlock stares at Alex in shock. “But... but he left me. If he wanted to be with me then he wouldn’t have left.” Sherlock stated, looking down at the floor.

"I think. He left because he wanted to remember the times that you loved him, just in case you decided you didn't want a child. He didn't want those memories. So he took stupid measures to make sure that never happened." She shrugs. "But I don't know for sure. He doesn't tell me a lot about his feelings. But I know that he loves you. Maybe not how he used to, but at least as a friend."

“goddamn it...” Sherlock shouted, throwing a glass cup against the wall, smashing it into miniature pieces. “He should have told me! I was his partner. We told each other everything!”

“Sherlock! You’re going to scare the poor girl.” Mrs Hudson screeched, grabbing onto Sherlock’s arm and pulling him back. “Calm down!”

Alex flinches when Sherlock threw the glass and even though she understood his anger, she didn't like seeing Sherlock so upset and angry. 

“Sorry! Sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” Sherlock walked over to Alex and showed the first sign of affection towards his daughter. He hugged her. “I’m so sorry. I really shouldn’t have done that in front of you. Please don’t tell your dad because he would kill me if he knew.” Sherlock said into her hair.

"It's okay" Alex mumbles, hugging back tightly. "Just don't want you to be upset" 

“I’m not upset, just a little bit annoyed. It’s just the alpha in me being a pain in the neck and making everything ten times worst.” Sherlock said annoyed, letting go of his daughter and smiling at her.

“Now I’m going to take my night soother and then go to bed. If you need anything then just come down and get me.” Mrs Hudson announced, going downstairs pretty quickly for someone who had a bad hip. She just wanted to leave them alone to have a good time as they had already missed out on so much time.  
Alex nods "I suppose that I could understand that. In a few years. If I present as an Alpha"

“Your dad believes you will present as an Alpha.” Sherlock admitted, smiling at his daughter before starting to get the Chinese ready. He plated it up, putting it in the microwave, warming up Alex’s plate before his own. “I’ll clean that up later, just be carefully. Make sure you don’t stand on the broken glass.”  
Alex accepts her dinner with a smile, tucking in.

When Sherlock’s meal was ready he sat down on the chair opposite Alex, tucking in but also taking time to watch Alex eat as well.

Alex smiles softly, happy that Sherlock was worried and liked watching over her.

“Do you hate me because I haven’t been in your life since the start, like your dad?” Sherlock said suddenly. He had been wondering this for days now but he had never had the courage to ask her. 

She blinks and stares at him for a moment, looking as if she'd just watched a head magically sprout from his shoulder. She was torn between shaking her head and calling him stupid and throwing her arms around him. In the end, she speaks in an odd voice that sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "Of course not. It's not your fault."

“But Alex, it is my fault, in a way.” Sherlock looked at her straight in the eye, not taking his eyes off her once. “You probably don’t know enough about the world we live in so I will try and explain to for you. An alpha’s job is to protect his mate. In theory I didn’t do that. Your dad felt the need to get away from me even though biologically he should want to be close to his alpha all the time especially whilst he was pregnant. So, to conclude, there must be something wrong with me if he had to leave me.” Sherlock finally took his eyes off of Alex, shrugging like it didn’t matter. 

He had spent the past two weeks trying to find a reason why John would leave him and the explanation he had just given Alex was the only one he would think of. It couldn’t just be that John was scared about how Sherlock would react, that just wouldn’t make sense. He had to be lying. 

"You're right" Alex nods, face serious. "I don't know much about it all and probably lack a lot of knowledge on the subject" She pauses for a brief moment. "But I know my dad. He is stupidly good at ignoring his Omega instincts and he’s ridiculously stubborn. He convinced himself that you wouldn't love me or him if you found out, so he left, ignoring his wants as an Omega" Moving closer, Alex places a hand on Sherlock's arm "so do not blame yourself" 

“I never thought that I would have such a wise daughter.” Sherlock chuckles, moving to face his daughter and smiling widely at her. “You are right in that respect. He was always stubborn before so he probably still is. I will try and remember that, for your sake.”

Alex narrows her eyes a little, seeing how Sherlock avoided the subject of the him blaming himself. She drops it though. She wouldn't get involved in their relationship - not unless she absolutely had to for their sake. For now, she'd enjoy having Sherlock around and get to know him better. Sewing her family together could wait a while. Surely, she thinks, if they're meant to be together things will work out in time. 

Although, she'd never been the patient type. 

“Food. Eat. Now.” Sherlock ordered, realising that the food would be stone cold if they didn’t start eating it soon enough. He didn’t want to look like a bad father would didn’t feed his daughter although he had a feeling that she might have picked up his eating habits.

Alex nods and immediately does as Sherlock asks. Not because she's the obedient type of child (she's really not) but because she's starved and it'd be rude and mean to refuse what her dad wants. Sometimes, her rebellious streak confuses her. Maybe it just comes with growing up. 

When she's done, she collects their plate and takes them into the kitchen. Automatically, she turns the kettle on. She liked it here. It felt like home just as much as her actual home did. 

Sherlock watches as his daughter clears away without him mentioning that she needed to do it. She thought about telling her that he could do it but then it was so nice to see his daughter acting so normal around his home. It was almost as if she had lived here all her life. Once Sherlock had finished his dinner, he got and also cleaned away his things, staying out of Alex’s way so she could do her own thing. He remembered when he grew up that he hated adults acting like they were more superior and always needed to know where he was and what he was doing. He didn’t want his daughter to think that of him so he gave her a bit of space but of course not too as that would make him irresponsible (he found that out from the internet).

Alex makes her tea before he glances down the hall to where Sherlock's room and the bathroom were. "Where will I be sleeping during my visits?" She tilts her head to look at Sherlock, seeming very child-like in the action. 

Sherlock smiles at Alex briefly before walking towards the kitchen door. “If you follow me I can show you.” He walks out of the door, hoping that Alex is following him. “This will be your room. You can decorate it however you like. It. It used to John’s.... your dad’s room before he started to sleep in my bed.” Sherlock walks over to the bed and takes a few of the boxes with his chemistry equipment inside off of the bed, moving it to the side of the room so that he can put them in his room when it comes to Alex’s bedtime. 

Alex nods and looks around with eager eyes, imagining all the different ways she could decorate it. She could imagine it as blue. Or maybe a lilac. She could get Nathan to come round and help and then she could introduce her friends to Sherlock and they'd all have fun getting covered in paint. 

"This is going to be great" Alex grins and quickly gives Sherlock a hug. 

“Yes I think it will be.” Sherlock says hugging his daughter back. It would be like having a piece of John back while she stayed over...

Alex let herself get lost in all the possibilities of the decoration of this room. It was very exciting. Also, it felt like by doing this is going to be restarting something. Not just for her but for all of them. This would be her room, not 'John's old room' and it might, she hopes, help them all adjust to this new life and to this situation. God, the not prying was already getting difficult and it was only half an hour ago she told herself that in no way would she meddle in her parent's love life. 

Okay, she thinks to herself, not Nathan. I'll get dad to come help us. We can decorate this room as a family.

Sherlock sits on the bed looking around the room. He hasn’t been in here in so long that it is quite weird for him to see it again. It felt like yesterday that he was helping John move in to Baker Street, placing the single box full of his possessions into the room. Now it would be Alex moving into the room, not John but it was still better than having no one occupying the room, he would no longer be alone all the time. 

“Maybe we should get you some stuff tomorrow to put in the room. You’re defiantly going to need a better bed... and a bookcase... and a desk and a few other bits and pieces.” Sherlock suggests, turning back to Alex.

Alex nods "Yeah, that sounds great. Thank you." She then beams at Sherlock, coming out of her thoughts.

“Good.” Sherlock beams at Alex, happy with their little arrangement. He realised that if Alex had a proper bedroom that she could call her own, then maybe she would come round often, spend a few nights a week round Baker Street. As long as John let her...

"I already like it here" Alex tells her father with a small grin, leaning into him. A yawn escapes her, causing her to frown. She didn't want to go to sleep yet. She wanted to stay up and talk to her dad.

Sherlock frowned, seeing his daughter yawn when he wasn’t sure what he should do. Personally he thought that it was way too early to sleep but then he remembered that he himself didn’t sleep often when most normal people slept everyday for at least 6 hours. “You should sleep. I just need to get the remainder of the boxes through to the living room and then I can put some sheets on the bed for you.”

Alex nods. "Okay. I have to get to school tomorrow anyway" 

Sherlock nods, picking up a box and began to carry it down the stairs, knowing that this might take a while. “Do you have any clothes with you that you could wear to bed?” Sherlock called out, dumping the box on his chair.

"Uhmmmm." Alex looks around and walks into the living room to get her bag. She holds it in the air triumphantly "Yep!"

“You can use the bathroom next to my room to get dressed in while I put these boxes away and sort out your bed. There should be a spare toothbrush in the cabinet so you can use that to brush your teeth.” Sherlock said, going up the stairs to get another box.

Alex nods and heads into the bathroom. She takes her time in changing into her pyjamas that were covered in a repeat pattern of different sport balls; baseballs, basketballs, tennis balls and footballs. 

Once she'd finished with changing and had folded her clothes up and placed them in the bag, Alex peers into the mirror. She stares for a long time, noting the similarities between her and Sherlock. Not for the first time either. 

The biggest and most obvious feature that they shared was the hair. Hers sat in long ringlets that reached her shoulders and was the same dark brown colour. 

Smiling, Alex ties her hair up before brushing her teeth and leaving the bathroom.

Sherlock had managed to get all of the boxes downstairs into the lounge and had begun the struggle of putting the sheets on when Alex entered. Although Sherlock hadn’t lived at his parents’ house since he was 17, he still was unable to put the goddamn sheets on. Usually he removed them and shoved them in the washing machine and by the time that he had come back from a case, they were already on the bed (he thought Mrs Hudson did it even though she claimed not to be his housekeeper.)

Alex giggles when she sees Sherlock's struggle and moves to help by pulling the top corners over the mattress as Sherlock does the bottom. She then helps to put the sheets on the duvet and cases on the pillows. Between the two of them, they easily managed to sort the bed out. 

“Thank you.” Sherlock smiles at his daughter, walking over to the door before turning around. “If you need anything just call down to me. I should be awake but if I’m not just knock on my bedroom door and come in.”

"Okay. Night, Dad..." Alex hesitates a moment but decides that saying the L word may be a little premature at this time. "Goodnight" She repeats, smiling. 

“Night darling.” The sentimental word flowing off his tongue so easily yet it made a knot form in his chest. He was getting attached to the girl who looked so much like John yet was so much like himself.

Alex smiles to herself, pleased that John couldn't have bee further from the truth. Sherlock seemed to be fine, happy even, that she existed. That was an amazing feeling. Only a tiny part of her believed that Sherlock may not want her but she was relived anyway. 

She climbs into the bed and not long after lying down, she drifts into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. 

Thoughts kept flowing through Sherlock’s head, making it near impossible to stay still for 5 minutes. In only a few weeks his life had changed so much... defiantly for the better. He had a daughter who was perfect and a complete little miracle. He had never thought about having children but now he had one, he loved the idea more than he could ever admit. He also had John back (in a way). Although they were not together (and probably never would be) their friendship meant a great deal to Sherlock and even if it was slightly awkward at the moment, he was sure that things would return back to how they were when they were friends in no time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furniture shopping :)

John was distracted all throughout what had been dubbed 'date night'. He'd been sort of seeing this charming, young doctor from the surgery but as he sat there and smiled and laughed with this lovely man, all John could think of was Sherlock. 

Sherlock... A beautiful, intelligent Alpha who had given him the most wonderful daughter in the world. Sherlock, who had loved him and who he would and should have bonded with. 

At the end of the evening, John left his date with an almost awkward goodbye hug. No doubt the other man could tell John was distracted. When he got home, John almost texted Sherlock to ask how they were doing but decided that it was unfair of him to do that - he didn't want Sherlock thinking that John didn't trust him with their daughter and had to check on him. 

***

It was morning now, John was sat in the living room with a cup of tea and he'd received a text from Sherlock saying he'd drop Alex off around tea time. It was odd, being in the house alone with nothing to do. He'd been jealous at first but now he was just glad that Alex and Sherlock were clicking. Who knows, maybe they'd be able to be a nice little family. After all, once the awkwardness has died down, John's sure that Sherlock and his friendship would be able to go back to how it was. He'd like that. Not as much as he'd like to have Sherlock confess to still being head over heels for him but... it would do. He wasn't expecting them to get together. Sherlock deserved an Omega that would stick by his side when things got tough... Someone that would trust him and love him and be everything he needed them to be. John was that, once, but John is also selfish and, frankly, a bit of a pussy. Jesus. You think that someone who endured all sorts of scary things (war, Mycroft Holmes kidnapping them, having mad Irishmen strap bombs to them) would be able to handle telling the man he loved - loves - that he's carrying their child. 

Sighing, John picked up his mug and headed to the kitchen to put the kettle on. He might text Harry, ask her to come over. If he was alone, he'd start thinking about everything and usually when he started to think about Sherlock, he started bawling like a baby. So, yeah, calling Harry.

Sherlock had managed to get to sleep that night after his brain finally decided that it was too tired to think. However just as he was drifting off, his alarm went off, nearly making him fall off of his chair due to sheer shock. He didn’t remember putting an alarm on his phone... 

SCHOOL...

Alex. Damn... 

He quickly jumped up, running up the stairs to Alex’s room before knocking and calling Alex to wake up through the door, not wanting to disturb her privacy.

Alex opened the door a moment after Sherlock's knocking, already dressed and ready for school. She smiled at Sherlock, glad when she visibly saw him calm down, the panic leaking from him as he realised that he's not late for anything and hasn't done anything to upset John. 

It doesn't take long for Sherlock to feed Alex and get her to school. Much like last time, Alex got Sherlock to promise that he'd be there afterwards to pick her up. After all, he said he'd take her shopping for her new room. 

While she was in school, she texted both of them (she'd got Sherlock's number from John's phone while he was sleeping one night) asking if it was alright for John to join them with the shopping. 'It could be a family outing' she typed, sending it off with a smile before entering her first lesson on the day.

***

4 affairs, 2 thieving husbands and 1 mysterious coat later, Sherlock was waiting outside the gates of Alex’s school, hoping that she would be out soon because it was getting rather cold. He had agreed to letting John join them on their little shopping, knowing that he could hardly say no to his daughter. He knew it would be awkward but then this would be the perfect time for them to clear the air a little, make sure that everything they did was for their daughter.

Alex had never been happier than when she walked out of the gates to see both her parents there. Granted, Sherlock didn't seem aware that John was standing a little bit behind him, looking at him in a way that suggested he wanted to approach him but had no idea how to do that without being awkward.

Smiling to herself for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Alex walked up to Sherlock and gestured for John to come closer. She couldn't help but grin at them, more than happy to see them both stood here with her. Really, it was the best feeling in the world to finally have her parents in one place

Sherlock smiled at his daughter, walking closer until they were facing each other. “Hello Alex.... how was your day?” He put his hands in his pockets, needing the extra warmth because of how cold it was and because he had been waiting for her for a long time. He came to pick her up extra earlier because he didn’t want her to ever be the last person waiting in the playground for her parents. That had happened to him an awful lot when he was younger and he didn’t want her to experience that.

"Good" She answered "Val wasn't in today so Nate and I ate lunch in the field, which she doesn't like to do. It was a nice change, quieter" 

John smiled a little, already knowing what Alex's friends are like. He doesn't saying anything as they walk, however, and let's Sherlock and Alex have this moment as they all head towards John and Alex's house. He wasn't sure of the exact plan but he guessed after Alex got changed, they'd all head for Baker Street to do some shopping. 

“That’s good. It was quite a nice day out too. Did you have any tests?” Sherlock asked, hoping to show John that he could engage in conversation with his daughter and that he would be a good father to her. It’s what she deserved.

Alex shook her head "Not today... We will at the end of the term, though. Oh! There's the first game of the rounders team soon, before the new captain is chosen. Will you come watch if you don't have a case?" She asked, hopeful but understanding that Sherlock wasn't always going to be free to do everything she wanted him to. 

In the background, John was smiling and wondering why he was originally jealous. Now, he was just glad that their little family was coming together. 

Sherlock smiled, overjoyed. “Of course I will. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” The cases would just have to wait, he wasn’t going to miss another second of his daughter’s life. Even if there was a case, it would probably only be a 6 and he could easily get Lestrade to send the crime pictures to him on his phone so he could solve it whilst watching her match.

Alex breathed in sharply, excited and she grabbed Sherlock's arm and sort of hugs his side for a second before she pulled away and looked back to John, smiling at him. He smiled back, glad to see her daughter so happy. He was also relieved that she wasn't upset with him anymore. 

Sherlock tensed for a second before letting out a harsh breath, wrapping an arm around his daughter. “Even when I’m busy, I will always be there for you.” He meant every word of it and he hoped that John heard it to just so that he too would know that he would always be in their lives to support them both every step of the way.

John remained silent but his breath caught in his throat, heart thumping away in his chest. He was sure Alex heard too, from the way she glanced at him sideways before he grinned at Sherlock and nods. 

"We know." She says, making a point of saying we. 

Sherlock affectionately stroked her hair, smoothing it down a little as it had a tendency (much like his own) to become a little bit wild. “Good.” He smiled down at his daughter first and then turned around slightly with his arm still firmly around his daughter’s shoulder to face John and smile at him too, hoping that this would show that he forgave his best friend and wanted him back in his life desperately. 

John nodded when Sherlock looked back at him, not sure what else to do to confirm what Alex said without becoming a stuttering mess as he watched the man he loves hold their daughter.

“Ok.” Sherlock began after the silence became too long. “You can go and get dressed quickly and then we can get the stuff for you room. We will need paint, a new bed, a good wardrobe, a desk, a bookcase...”

Alex nodded and when they reach the house, she rushed in and up to her room to change out of her school uniform. 

"I haven't seen her this excited and happy since the team last won a tournament" John smiled at Sherlock. "Thank you, for all this. I didn't... didn't realise how much she wanted you in her life." 

“You shouldn’t be thanking me. It just doesn’t seem ... right. I’m not really doing anything. I’m just being here for her. You shouldn’t thank me for something that is in my nature to do.” Sherlock smiled at John though, thankful that John realised how hard he was trying especially as he had only found out about Alex a few weeks ago.

"You're right, I shouldn't be... but I am. It means a lot that you're here with us, even if it's in your nature to be here. I know it means a heck of a lot to me and that it means even more to Alex..." John trailed off a little, lowering his eyes as the emotions wash over him and tears threaten to form. 

Sherlock entwined his fingers with John, his Alpha side telling him to protect his upset omega. “I’m going to be here for a long time. I don’t want to miss anymore of our daughter’s life and I want us to get on, for old times sake.” He squeezed John’s hand once, savouring the feel of his hand in his.

John couldn’t bring himself to reply as he stared down at their hands. A lump formed in his throat and he just couldn't stop staring at the way Sherlock's larger hand was covering his own. God, he missed the sight of that. It used to be so easy and normal for them but now it seems so heavy with meaning. John's chest ached. He opened his mouth to reply but ended up closing his mouth again and breathing in deeply. 

He looked back up at Sherlock and smiled, squeezing back. "Thank you" He whispered, voice heavy with emotion and meaning, just like their entwined hands. 

Sherlock felt his heart thump loudly in his chest, his heart obviously not forgetting all the pain that he had gone through over the past 13 years. There were times when Sherlock would have wanted nothing else than to hold John’s hand in the way that he was now but at that moment, everything was about his daughter. He vowed that when he first found out about her. He wasn’t going to let his feelings, good or bad, for John get in the way of being the best father that he could be to that girl. She gave him a reason to live again, not just survive.

He smiled once at John before dropping his hand, letting it fall down to the side of his leg.

Seeing the expression on Sherlock's face and assuming that Sherlock was thinking about how he didn't love John anymore, John pulled his hand away and cleared his throat as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

He's about to call up the stairs to Alex when the girl comes rushing down, dressed and ready to go. 

Sherlock smiled at Alex when he sees her running down the stairs, dressed in warm winter clothes (for once) and carrying a small bag with her. “Ok then. Should we get the paint or look around IKEA for furniture today?”

"Furniture" Alex nodded, knowing IKEA was closer. He adjusted her bag before slipping on her warm boots, grinning at her parents. 

“Good choice.” Sherlock muttered, knowing that this way they would be able to get all matching furniture ordered and possibly ready to take home today, and then he could pick up the paint tomorrow morning so that he could start painting tomorrow if an urgent case didn’t come up and if one did then he could do it whenever he had some spare time.

"I know!" Alex replied smugly, but the smile dropped when she looked to John. He always hated when she was smug like Mycroft. She offered him an innocent smile and instead of the usually stern expression, John smiled back.

I knew it, Alex thinks to herself, I just knew that he'd be like this with dad. They're better together...

Sherlock laughed quietly at his daughter, knowing that her smugness would annoy John just like he would annoy him. “So what colour paint do you want me to get tomorrow?”

Alex contemplates for a moment. Her favourite colour...

"You can't just... ugh! There's too much to consider. But... I'll have to go with blue… Or... Wait! No. Oh my Gosh... I'll decide once we have decided on the furniture." She nodded, confirming her decision. "After all, my favourite colour might look horrid on the walls and might not go with the furniture." 

“Mmmmm that’s true.” Sherlock smiled at her, walking over to the side of the road to hail a cab. “Its probably easier if we get a taxi to and from IKEA. That way we won’t freeze and we wont have to walk and carry the boxes back to Baker Street.” A cab pulled up almost immediately and Sherlock informed the driver of where they were going before opening the door for John and Alex.

John knew that he shouldn't be but the small gesture of Sherlock opening the cab door, warms his heart. Not just because he was opening it for him but because he was also opening it for their daughter.

Alex jumped into the cab without a thought, smirking when she realised that her getting in first would mean that Sherlock and John would have to sit next to each other.

Sherlock waited until John was in the cab before getting in himself. He wanted to seem like a proper Alpha who could take care of his daughter and judging by the look on John’s face, he was doing just that. 

John stayed quiet while he sat there, glancing at Sherlock now and then. He felt like Sherlock had changed somehow - grown up a bit. He was surprisingly mature about this and he seemed to be adjusting perfectly. John could feel that the Alpha was enjoying looking after his family and, honestly, John was enjoying being looked after by the man he will always see as his Alpha. 

When the taxi pulled up outside the giant IKEA that was located in a busy part of town, they all got out quickly so they didn’t hold up the traffic for too long and walked into the main entrance.

Sherlock walked up to the front desk and picked up a pencil, piece of paper and catalogue. “Ok. So, I think we should make a list. We need to be as organised as possible if we want to do this in a reasonable amount of time.” Sherlock started to write down a few essentials before stopping and looking up at Alex as she must have a say in her new room.

Overexcited for their first ever outing as a family, Alex blinked for a moment to try and get her thoughts to move past the fact she was here with both of her parents, shopping, like everyone other family does. 

"Um..." Alex trailed off, unhelpfully.

Sherlock smiled at Alex and then started to list off the things that he has already written down. “Bed- possibly a three quarter one, wardrobe, desk, bookcase, maybe a few shelves... Anything else that you specifically want?”

"A chest of draws?" Alex suggested with a shrug "For clothes you can't put in the wardrobe"

“A lamp and clock that goes with the colour scheme of the room?” Sherlock questioned, writing down these items and then looking at the map of the store to memorise where everything was located so they could get everything and go home as he didn’t want them all the starve to death whilst shopping.

Alex nodded. "I think... Yeah... I like the idea of blue or purple... So, purple paint and lamp and clock?" She raised an eyebrow, smiling at Sherlock. "Or do you think blue would look better?"

“No I think purple is good.” The image of the purple shirt that he always used to wear to get John all hot and bothered popped into his head and made him laugh a little. “Purple walls, lamp and clock would be good and then the rest of the furniture could be white. It would bring out the purple in the walls more that way.”

"Detective and Interior designer, who knew?" Alex laughed, nudging Sherlock a little as they walked towards the first section - beds. 

Sherlock laughed, turning around to smile at his daughter, appreciating the joke. "I took a few measurements of the bed that is in the room at the moment before we left but the room is of a reasonable size so you could have a three quarter or even a double if you wish?" Sherlock asked as he weaved around the beds, taking a look at one before going off in another direction to see another one.

Alex considered for a moment, pursing her lips in a way that was unmistakable a trait of John's. She hummed lightly too as she considered it. Nate and Val often liked to have sleepovers with her but she doubted she'd have many during the time she got to spend with Sherlock - and even if she did there were always sleeping bags and floor space. 

"I'll go with the three quarter" Alex nodded to Sherlock as they head towards some more beds.

Sherlock carried on walking but Alex came to a stop, looking at the design on the headboard of a particular bed. She approached it closely and ran her fingers over the swirls that reminded her of an art project she did once about family. She hadn't told John what the theme was, fearing he'd realise how she felt about her family at times and would get upset. Despite the fact she could easily ignore him and run off like she had, she did hate to see John upset for any reason. 

The art piece had been rather simple. Half the page was covered in swirls of different dark colours, such as black, navy and grey. The other side had been blank but Alex had carefully cut off the white to represent how at times it felt like part of her family was missing. 

"This one" She sais, still tracing the pattern. She didn't look up at either of her fathers as she spoke. 

“Ok then.” Sherlock muttered as he wrote down all the appropriate information down on the sheet of paper before continuing to the next section of the shop.

Alex smiled to herself and followed Sherlock. 

***

A few hours pass and all the shopping was ordered. They head out of the shop and Alex managed to convince John and Sherlock to buy her KFC and they sit together in the restaurant. John ate too, although he brought something small for himself despite Sherlock offering to pay. 

Sherlock smiled at the sight in front of him. It was as if they were a family despite not being in contact for such a long time, they just fit together so well, so perfectly that no matter how much time went by in which they were not together, they would always fit back into one piece again. 

Sherlock phoned for a taxi whilst Alex was finishing off her food and knew that he had to broach the subject that had been on his mind since he found out about Alex with John as soon as possible.

Alex finished quickly and emptied the boxes into the bin before they all walked out together. She was loving the... togetherness they suddenly had. Even if John and Sherlock didn't speak directly all that much, they were getting along and it felt like progress was being made.

“Come on. I need to get the both of you home because unfortunately you have school in the morning.” Sherlock commanded, walking up to the taxi that had just pulled up at the pavement and spoke to the driver through the open window for a minute. Then he opened the front door and ushered John in and held open the back door for Alex and climbed in right behind her.

John raised an eyebrow, feeling a little separate but knowing Sherlock wasn't likely to purposely isolate him. It was just to make the journey comfortable. Alex noticed the change in John and debated whether to do something or not but when she saw the logical overcome John, she just smiled and sat back, relaxing against Sherlock. 

Sherlock sat back for the entire journey, taking in the feeling of Alex leaning against him for the first time. It was quiet comforting and again reminded him of John. It was the one thing that John liked to after heats and even though Sherlock didn’t like physical contact that much, he allowed it because he loved him. The same he could now be said for Alex. 

Alex, herself, was the opposite of Sherlock when it came to physical contact. She found it easy to be physically comfortable around people - unless she disliked the person. Crowds didn't bother her and she always laughed when she crashed into someone during a rounders game. Despite that, though, the feeling of sitting close to her father warmed her. It was amazing, to feel that he was really here with her and she wasn't dreaming or fantasizing. It was really, really great. 

When the taxi pulled up at John’s house, Sherlock got out of the car and left the door open for Alex before he went around the side of the car to hold the door open for John. He wasn’t really sure why he did this but it just felt like the right thing to do and usually his instincts were right.

John had leaned over to pay the driver and hadn't noticed Sherlock moving to his side of the car until the draft from outside hit his back as he turned towards the door. He looked up at Sherlock, quite shocked to see that the Alpha had opened the door for him. It was something Sherlock rarely did even when they were together. John had learnt that when Sherlock did that, he tended to be in the mood to sit on the sofa and exchange small, sweet kisses.

John swallowed thickly as the memory hit him and he shakily climbed out of the taxi and whispered a small "Thank you" to Sherlock.

In the back, Alex smirked at her parents’ exchange before climbing out, closing the door and heading towards the house, leaving them to have their little moment. 

Sherlock walked the pair to the door, making sure that the taxi driver waited while he did so. “I’ll see you soon then.” He said, smiling at the pair. “Your dad’s got my number so just get him to text me when you want to come over next and we can make sure that your room is sorted out before then.” Sherlock touched Alex’s shoulder and squeezed it gently as his way of saying goodbye before he turned around and walked back to the waiting taxi.

John and Alex waved until Sherlock disappeared from sight. Then John closed the door and made a cup of tea for himself and Alex before she disappeared upstairs to get an early night. Alex had rounders practice the next day and didn't like to be tired for it. Really, minus the way she didn't understand all the rules of social situations, she was a very good and independent child. John can remember when he was twelve and whining for his mother to cut off the crust of the sandwich she made him for school because he didn't like to do it himself and wanted to feed it to the ducks on the walk to school which took him passed a small pond. 

John was sure that Alex got the independence from the time she spent learning from Harry and Mycroft. Had it been left to him to be her only example, he expect she'd be spoiled rotten and allowed to run circles around him... Well, she does do that but she isn't babied by him, at least. 

Sherlock got home in good time and ended up spending the night on the sofa, drifting in and out of a pleasant sleep, dreaming of his beautiful daughter and John.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this longer chapter makes up for the lack of updates that will occur in the next few weeks. I HATE exams :(

As Alex approached to bat for the first time, she looked towards the stands. 

This morning she had pestered John until he crack of dawn to phone Sherlock to inform him of the game times. After all, Sherlock had promised that he'd be here.   
Alex didn't get time to properly look before her teammates were shouting for her to get a move on. Swallowing thickly, she exhaled deeply and stepped up to the batters square. 

This game was meaningful for various reasons. The main one being that Sherlock may be here and the second being that the voting for team Captain was approaching at a rapid pace.

Sherlock had received John’s phone call earlier that morning as he was reading the newspaper. Of course he was going to Alex’s match. He said he would go so he was going. End of. He wasn’t going to miss this for the world.

He had even refused to take a case that morning from Lestrade that, according to the photos that had been sent to him, was probably a 7. A very good 7. But he had to watch Alex’s match. Not only had he promised her that he would go but he was now rather looking forward to it.

So at 10 o’clock precisely, Sherlock got a cab to Alex’s school, making sure that he would be there on time for the match which was due to start at 10:30. As he got out of the cab he straightened his coat, ruffled his hair and raised the collar of his coat before he walked over to the sports field where he presumed the match would be.

Alex hit the ball that came hurdling towards her with ease, taking off without a second thought. This game was practically second nature to her by this point. She'd been play since the age if five, for God's sake. She loved everything about it - even being in a team wasn't too bad. She got along with them fine and the girls even backed her up against Mina so they were decent enough in Alex's opinion. 

The hit had been good, great even.. but the other team had stronger fielders and Alex was stopped at the third base earning her team half a rounder. 

As the next batter set off, Alex ran to fourth and joined the back of the line of batters. Her team congratulated her before she turned her attention to the stand. 

When she spotted Sherlock, she beamed and waved excitedly before gesturing to where John had saved the other a seat in the front row of the stands. John looked towards Sherlock upon seeing Alex pointing at him. 

Sherlock waved back, a smile immediately appearing on his usually downcast face. He looked to where Alex was pointed and spotted John so began to walk over to his ex-mate. 

Once he reached John, he said a quick ‘hi’ before sitting down next to him and catching up with the game again.

"How are you?" John asked, a bit awkwardly, after a few moments. Alex had a while before she would bat again and it would be rude to just sit there and ignore the man. "Any good cases?" 

“I’m good thanks.” Sherlock replied quickly, taking out his phone to turn it off so Lestrade wouldn’t disturb him at all. “Yeah a few. A good one this morning.” Sherlock kept it short and sweet, knowing that John didn’t really want to make small talk with him. 

"You solved one that quick?" John asked with a small, kind of nervous laugh. "You're still as brilliant as ever" He complimented, smiling genuinely and ignoring the way his heart thud at the sight of the man sat beside him. 

“Uhhmmm... no.” Sherlock looked down, licking his lips, for once feeling anxious by John’s compliment. “I didn’t solve it. Told Lestrade that I was busy and that they would have to try and figure it out on themselves.”

"You skip a good case for this?" John asked, finding it hard to hide his shock. 

The work was everything to Sherlock and yet he dropped it all for Alex. His smile returned within moments, however, utterly proud at how wrong he'd been about Sherlock and children.

Sherlock could read the shock on John’s face when he first told him the truth. Before he knew about Alex he would have never given up a 7 case for anything at all but now he was doing it at the drop of a hat. 

“Good to know that I have pleased you.” Sherlock joked, looking back to the sports field.

John laughed at that. "I am impressed." He confirmed. 

He had an urge to lean over and press his lips to Sherlock's jaw or at least show affection somehow. But John fell silent in an attempt to stop the feeling from overwhelming him. 

He looked up at the field to see Alex approaching the batting box. "Alex is up."

Sherlock smiled and hid how pleased he was with what John had just said even though he had managed to impress John so many times in the past but this felt different. So different.

Sherlock looked to the field and watched as Alex stepped up the box, getting ready to hit the ball. 

Alex found it easy to hit the ball, once again. She rarely had trouble with hitting the ball. As the ball came towards her, she swung and hit it. It goes far, she can tell by the way the bat rattled and the way her team were cheering. She didn't stick around to watch it however, and set off around the pitch. The deep fielders ran as fast as possible but it was hopeless, the hit was too good for them to have a chance. 

Alex crossed fourth base with a grin plastered on her face, her team surrounding her. She smirked, knowing that achieving the first full rounder of the game was going to make people seriously consider voting for her as Captain. 

Sherlock smiled as he saw the ball fly across the field with such speed that it looked like no one would catch it. Before he fully comprehends what he is doing, he is standing up cheering with the rest of the team who were chanting ‘Alex, Alex’ over and over again. When she finally made it past the fourth post he grinned proudly and claped loudly, happy that Alex achieved what she did.

John smiled, clapping softly and cheering once. He doesn't stand like Sherlock but he can understand Sherlock's excitement. He was similar, if not worse, the first time he saw Alex get a full rounder with such ease. She truly was a brilliant player. 

Sherlock sat down suddenly, realizing that he was making a fool out of himself and made sure to seem more interested in his coat than his daughter’s game. He didn’t mean to be so enthusiastic over such a small thing but for him it wasn’t small. It was a bloody big thing.

"She's great, isn't she?" John said grinning, his eyes on the game once again. 

Alex was at the back of the queue for her the batters again and it wasn't long now before it would be time for the teams to switch (the seven minutes inning was coming to an end). Alex's team, St. Richmond's, was three points ahead of the other school at 7 rounders to 4. 

“Yes, she is.” Sherlock said, smiling at John, his teeth actually showing as he smiled. “How did she get so good?” He was always rubbish at sports so he wondered where the hell she managed to be able to play as good as she did considering this.

John shrughed. "I played a bit of football in school but I was never overly great. Too short. But Alex... She's just got a gift. Her closest friend, Nathan, plays too but he's on the boy’s team. They always used to hit the balls back and forth in the garden when his mum brought him round for play dates and stuff. They grew up loving it together, it's made her passion about it..." 

Nathan… “Are Alex and Nathan… dating?” Sherlock questioned knowing that kids nowadays were starting to date at such a young age. (Much too young if he was honest!)  
John openly laughed at that as he shook his head. "No, God, no. I.. No. When you meet him, you'll see. He looks at her like he would a younger sister. When they're older... Maybe. But right now, definitely not" 

Sherlock sighed with relief, practically sagging with relief. He really didn’t think he was ready to talk to his daughter about boys…. Maybe he would never be ready to do that. “Good.” He muttered, looking back at John and smiling.

John chucked at the relief evident in Sherlock, beyond glad that Sherlock was already so protective of Alex despite not knowing her long. John still felt guilty over it all but he'd be no use to anyone if he just continued to dwell on the past. 

The referee blowed the whistle then and Alex's team dropped their bats into the small cage like holder before they jogged out to their fielding positions. John watched as Alex jogged into her position as a deep fielder. 

"She can bowl really well too but she prefers to be a deep fielder. Much like you she likes showing off" John added the last bit with a teasing smile. 

Sherlock laughed with his mouth closed, trying to contain his laughter. It was true. So true. He could see the way that Alex held herself while she was a fielder. He could see that she was trying her hardest to make her teammates see how good she was so they would vote for her. She was trying so hard and luckily she was doing rather well, catching almost all of the balls that flew high in the air and managed to get the balls that rolled across the floor back to the bowler as quickly as possible.

"God, she's got two people out already. There's only been a few batters..." John watched his daughter with pride. Even if she was showing off, she was bloody well good at the game and deserved to be Captain with all the hours she put in. 

The time seemed to fly from there and the game moved on quickly. Before they know it, all the parents from St. Richmond's were on their feet clapping and cheering the girls as the final score was announced. 15-12. 

Alex waved to Sherlock and John with a wide grin before she went with her team to the changing rooms. 

"We have to go wait by the school gates" John informed Sherlock. "Bloody hell, our daughter is gifted!" He laughed, pulling his coat back on. 

Sherlock laughed with John, agreeing with the statement. “Don’t know how that happened but she is super talented at rounders.” Sherlock followed John, wrapping his coat firmly around him as there was a slight chill in the air. “Maybe we should take her out for a celebratory lunch?” Sherlock asked.

John nodded, agreeing. "That sounds like a great idea. There's a few restaurants around here, unless she wants a takeaway… There's a few she likes but I never know with her… We'll just have to see."

By now, they'd reached the school gate and simply had to wait for Alex. John put his hands in his coat pockets, saying hello to a few parents that greeted him. They all looked at Sherlock, question in their eyes, but John offered no explanation. Frankly, he thought the majority of people here were nosy and he didn't view many of them as friends. Alex was the same.

After a few moments, John heard a familiar voice from behind him. "Hello, John" 

Smiling, John turned around and greeted the boy. He turned to Sherlock and gestured to the boy. "Sherlock, this is Nathan. Alex's best friend since the age of three."

Automatically, Nathan offered his hand. He was very mature for his age and John's sure that's another reason Alex got on with him. "Hello, sir" He said to Sherlock, flashing a smile. 

At first Sherlock simply looked the boy up and down, giving him a stern look but after he has taken a good look, he held his hand out for the boy to shake, looking down at the young boy. “I have heard a lot about you.”

"Likewise" Nathan smiled, dropping his hand to his side. "It was a good match, wasn't it?"

John nodded, smiling back at the other before looking around to check if Nathan's mum or dad was about. When he spotted the boy's mum, he waved to her. She waved back before she continues talking to another women, content that Nathan was fine with John. 

They didn't get to say much before the team came out again. Parents cheered again as their girls appear, now dressed in their own clothes. Alex approaches them and before either John or Sherlock get to hug her or congratulate her, Nathan launched himself at her and hugged her, laughing as he does. 

"Well done, Alex! You were great!" 

Sherlock’s eyebrows shoot up, his mouth wide open as he stared at them. He was about to reach out and pull them apart but John grabbed his hand before it could even touch the pair. He looked over to John still shocked.

"It's not like that." John mouthed at Sherlock, smiling softly and squeezing Sherlock's hand before letting go. 

Alex was slow to response to the hug but she does, wrapping her arms around the taller boy and resting her head on his shoulder for a moment. For now, it's a cute friendship but John has a strong feeling that as they get older, it will evolve into something more and frankly, John would be happy with Nathan as Alex's boyfriend. He was far smarter and nicer than other boys here. That being said, he still made them sleep in separate rooms when they had sleepovers and would intervene if he thought they were acting a bit too adult for their ages. 

The two pull away after a few moments and Alex pressed a kiss to Nathan's jaw. That's when John cleared his throat. Alex immediately stepped away from Nathan and smiled at her parents, not seeing the way Nathan turned pink. John glanced at Sherlock, giving him a look that suggested maybe he was wrong.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows in a ‘I told you I was right’ way. Of course he was right. He always is. “I was just talking to your father about getting some food?”  
Alex nodded, smiling. "That sounds good" 

She said goodbye to Nathan and the boy went back to his own parents before the three of them head towards John's car. John opened the door for Alex and Sherlock before he went and climbed into the front of the car. When everyone's in, he started the car up and began to drive towards the cluster of restaurants in the town.

"Do you want to go to the Chinese place?" John asked, knowing that was his daughter's favourite at the moment. From the back seat, Alex nodded.

Sherlock took out his phone, turning it on before scrolling through all the missed calls and messages from Lestrade. However he quickly got through them, turning off his phone again so he can have some peace. 

“Do you think the team will vote you captain after your performance today?” Sherlock asked, turning around to face Alex as he spoke.

Alex smiled and gave a small shrug. "I'm not sure but I have a good chance. If not me, then Jasmine. She's a good player but… I want to be Captain." She laughed, not caring if she sounded arrogant. 

John smiled back at them as he pulls into a parking spot. He hoped Alex did get it. He'd not met any of the girls on the team but Alex was so determined and dedicated - and on top of that she kept on top of any work she had to do for school. She deserved it. Nathan and her practised all the time. With a small frown, John made a mental note to keep a closer eye on Nathan and Alex when they were practising. Nathan was a good kid but he was still a boy and being one himself, John knew that sometimes all men were after was one thing - age twelve or age seventy. 

Sherlock smiled and got out of the car, opening the door for Alex. “If you really want to be captain you could pay people to vote for you but make sure you don’t tell your father that I mentioned that. I think he would cut my tongue out if he did.”

Alex giggled at that. "That's a nice idea but my pocket money doesn't stretch that far and the girls would tell on me"

John was ahead of them, talking to the women working here to ask for a table. It wasn't long at all before the three of them were being seated at a round table that made it easy for them to all talk. 

Sherlock took out his phone again but just to make sure that it was definitely off, he really didn’t want to be disturbed. “When is your next match?” Sherlock asked Alex, looking around the restaurant to make sure he is facing the door (a rather weird thing to do for normal people but considering that he is Sherlock Holmes and something bad always seems to happen when he was around it isn’t a weird thing to do at all.) Luckily he was facing the door so he looked at Alex as she answered him.

"Errrrr, a few weeks, I think" Alex answers, looking to the door and wondering what Sherlock was looking at. She didn't look back to her dad though when she sees nothing. Her eyes had been drawn to something else. 

A very familiar man was sitting with a woman, kissing her neck and mouth with a large grin. Alex frowned. Of course, that caused John to follow her gaze. 

He paused before swallowing. "Alex… Stop staring" 

She looked back to John in disbelief. "How can you be calm? You've been dating for almost three months" 

"Three months too long, clearly" John answered calmly, knowing he couldn't get upset in front of Alex despite the betrayal he felt. 

Sherlock turned around and tried to see what Alex and John were looking at. He spotted the couple that they must be talking about because everyone else in the restaurant was really old and he didn’t think that John was so desperate that he would date an elderly person.

Sherlock turned back around and looked at Alex, mouthing “Which one: the man or the woman?” He did this because he wanted to see whether John had turned back to dating women which was highly likely considering that John had only ever dated one man and that was Sherlock.

John kept his eyes on the menu, so he doesn't see the exchange between Alex and Sherlock.

Alex glanced at John before she mouths back to Sherlock "Man". She then goes back to looking over her menu, sort of pleased with the situation. In the sense that it meant she had more chance of having a proper family - not that her dad was currently feeling down. Even though he was trying, Alex could see that John was upset. He'd liked the other man enough to be hurt by this, but no where near enough to be heartbroken. 

“Oh.” Sherlock mouthed, looking down at the table. He was quite shocked to hear that it was the man. He had always assumed that the only man that John had ever liked was him but now he could see that that wasn’t true. It seemed that Sherlock had only made John realize that he might be bisexual or even gay.  
John sighed as he puts his menu down. He does his best to smile at the others but lately he's not been too good with hiding his emotions. He wasn't so much upset that he didn't mean anything to the man sitting across the restaurant as he was upset to think he was such a worthless date that he'd been cheated on and lied to. 

"Have you chosen what you want to eat?" 

“Uhmmm… no.” Sherlock admitted quickly looking down at the menu to choose something really quickly. Whilst everyone else was looking through the menu, Sherlock was thinking about the boyfriend (now ex-boyfriend) situation.

Surprisingly, John had managed to hide his emotions quite well (only so that Alex wouldn’t know how much it was hurting him to see his cheating boyfriend in front of him.) but Sherlock could see right through the act. John was hardly making eye contact with either of them and that was the first sign that he was upset. Maybe this was a bad idea after all…

They all ordered their food and drinks and John slowly brightened back up, remembering they were celebrating and that Alex had been wonderful in her match. 

After ten minutes, he'd forgotten the situation with his boyfriend/date and was focused solely on his family. He'd deal with his negative emotions later, out of sight. 

Sherlock even managed to enjoy himself, laughing when John and Alex do and telling stories about his job when Alex asked him questions. When the bill came, he quickly paid it before John can even attempt to do so but allows him to tip the waitress who served them because he knows that he will only get grief if he doesn’t let him.

John smiled softly at Sherlock when he paid for them and smiled wider when he realised what Sherlock was doing. He tipped the waitress and they quickly collect their coats and left. They thank the woman that gave them a table as they walk out and before long they're in John's car again and driving towards the house. 

It felt less awkward now to John, about Sherlock coming back to the house. There hadn't been much discussion of it but it would be nice for John to sit down and have a cup of tea with Sherlock after Alex went off to bed - which wouldn't be long going by the way she was rubbing her eyes and yawning. She had worked her butt off during the game and it wasn't getting earlier. 

Sherlock made small talk with Alex throughout the journey not wanting to disturb John from driving as it was rather late now. When they pulled up at John’s house, Sherlock got out, opening the door for an exhausted Alex who looked like she was about to drop. He followed them in, wanting to make sure that all get in alright. 

He stopped at the front door, not knowing if he should come in though. Last time that he had been in the house it was rather awkward between John and himself and he didn’t want another repeat performance. However they were getting on better now so he supposed that it might not be as awkward as it was before. It might even be nice to talk to John without young ears around.

John frowned a bit when he saw Sherlock hesitate. He smiled at the other and held the door open as a way of obviously inviting the other into the house. 

Alex slumped against the wall and yawned. "I, uh... I'm tired" 

John laughed and walked over to kiss her head. She gave them both a cuddle before she went upstairs. John smiled after their daughter before turning to Sherlock, smile still in place. 

"Tea?" 

“Okay.” Sherlock replied, closing the door around him and walking into the lounge. He awkwardly took a seat, sitting on the edge of the sofa so it didn’t look like he is making himself at home (even if at the back of his mind a voice was telling him to do so. All the voice wanted him to do is stuff all the rubbish that went on because John is and always will be the love of his life and nothing can change that.)

When John came in with the tea, he smiled at the way Sherlock was trying to be polite. As he sat down, John pushed Sherlock's shoulder a little. 

"Relax. You may not live here, but you're going to be here a lot and I'd like for you to feel at home here" John smiled, wondering why he was finding it so easy to talk to Sherlock now. 

Maybe it was because he knew he was at least mostly forgiven. Or maybe it was because this was Sherlock, the person who made him realise that all those times he thought he was in love weren't being in love. The love he felt for Sherlock had never been in the same league as any of John's relationships - that was for sure. This was the man he was most comfortable with. He'd held his hand, kissed him, explored every inch of him and had a child with him. It was no wonder John couldn't be awkward. It was Sherlock for God's sake. 

“I will try but it’s hard. It’s like you have a life here but I’m not a part of it…. It’s just weird for me, that’s all.” Sherlock sighed and looked down. “Sorry. That’s stupid.”  
"It's not stupid, Sherlock" John replied, pouring the tea. "You've just got to remember that now you're part of that other life we seem to have. That I - We want you in our lives" 

“Good. I want to be a part of Alex’s life as much as possible. I have already missed so much so I need to try and make up for it.” Sherlock smiled, sitting back on the sofa slightly.

"You're already doing great" John complimented, handing him his tea. "She loves you, Sherlock. Even more than she did before she knew you. I'm not going to lie, I was rather jealous of all the attention she was giving you" 

Sherlock took the tea and drinks some tea before putting it down on the coffee table. “Jealous? Why? You can see that she really loves you. You are literally her whole world. Me? I’m just some random person who has walked into her life.”

John actually gaped at Sherlock for a moment. "For a smart person, you can be so stupid. Even before she met you, Sherlock, you were her father and she's always, always had the intention of meeting you. Me being jealous is silly, I know, but you thinking that is the stupidest thing I've heard in years and I spent lots of time around Harry and she's not the brightest bulb – got a few screws loose too" 

Sherlock looked down at laughed. “It’s not stupid. Makes perfect sense if you think about it. I came into her life and now you have to share her with me. That’s quite a big change.”

John sighed "Let's just say we're both being a bit silly and move on, hm?" 

John hummed and picked up his tea. He sipped before he realises what cup he's used for himself. He put it down with shaking hands, memories of his relationship for the last three months flashing past him as he stared at the stupid cup. He remembered how he's been cheated on and looks down at his hands, which are balled up into fists. Why wasn't he enough? Why did he go off with some woman..? He hated that he wasn't enough. 

Sherlock looked over to John when he heard the cup slam on the table. He saw John’s face and knew that it is a bad sign. “Are you okay?” he asked, putting his own cup down also.

John looked in the opposite direction to Sherlock, his eyes filled with tears. He had never been this emotional before he left Sherlock. He was so much stronger back then. 

"I… I'm sorry. It's just… That's the cup he always used and it sort of just reminded me that I've been cheated on" His voice shook as he spoke and he felt stupid for breaking down this way. "This keeps happening. No Alpha is happy with me" 

Sherlock sat there, unable to do anything. In that moment he felt so helpless and awkward. If it wasn’t John who was breaking down he would have left as soon as he saw the tears but it is John. “No alpha? I was happy with you and I bet that loads of your past boyfriends/girlfriends have been happy with you.”

John looked back to Sherlock and blinked, wiping his tear away. He didn't think past 'this Alpha was happy with me' before he leaned forward quickly and captureed Sherlock's lips in a harsh, desperate kiss.

Sherlock lightly placed his hand on the back of John’s neck pulling him in. He doesn’t think about what this means only that he has wanting to do this for so long and now he can.

They kiss for some time, alternating between the harsh kisses and the slower, softer ones that meant just lightly teasing the tip of each other's tongues. 

It felt... incredible to have Sherlock's lips again on his. It seems like they hadn't changed at all in the past twelve years. He stills tastes and feels the same. John's hands automatically raise and allow his fingers to bury themselves in Sherlock's soft curls. They hadn't changed either.

It wasn't until John began to push Sherlock backwards so that he is lying on the couch before his mind catches up with him. He slowed down, but continued to kiss Sherlock for a few moments. Then, he gently pulled back and stared at Sherlock as realisation dawned on him. 

Oh, God. He's pretty sure he's just done what he's not meant to do…

When John moved away, Sherlock immediately realised what was going to happen simply from the look on John’s face. He honestly didn’t want it to go that far, he just wanted to taste the man he had been longing for for 12 years but once he started to taste him, he couldn’t stop.

"I..." John's not sure what to say. He wanted to tell Sherlock to kiss him again but he knew he shouldn't. "Let's just forget about that, okay? I was upset… I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry..." 

Clearing his throat, John stood and picked up his cup, heading into the kitchen to pour his tea into a different cup. 

Sherlock put his hands in his hair and shook his head, annoyed with himself. He should have just said that he liked it or something not just sit there like an idiot. But now it’s done and he has to respect John’s wishes. All he wanted to do was to make John happy and if forgetting what just happened does that, then he will keep to it. 

Sherlock sat there drinking his tea waiting for John to come back.

As John transferred his tea, he sniffed and stareseddown at the liquid. God, he's such a bloody idiot. Why did he have to go and kiss Sherlock? 

Even though it was stupid and reckless and could ruin the family that they were steadily building, John couldn't bring him to regret it. Kissing Sherlock just then had felt as amazing as the first time they kissed. It put John on cloud nine because it just felt right. Like Sherlock was the person he should be kissing... and maybe he was, but Alex came first. If he and Sherlock did do anything and fell out again because of it, Alex would be crushed. John couldn't risk Sherlock feeling he has to leave. 

When John returned to the living room, he was smiling softly and didn't look that upset anymore. He'd end things tomorrow and that would be the end of it. No more dating, not until Alex was content with their family. 

Sherlock smiled back, his hands gripping onto his trousers as he sat there. “Maybe I should go…”

"You don't have to. The spare room is always open to you... It's your choice, though. I just… I don't want us to be awkward, for Alex's sake. Of course, saying that, I'm always the one making it awkward for us." John gave a weak laugh. 

“I have a case that I need to work on. If I work on it tonight then I will have time to start sorting out Alex’s room tomorrow.” Sherlock lied effortlessly. He needed to give John some space, let him sort out his problems without Sherlock getting in the way.

Sherlock got up off the sofa, draining his cup dry before kissing John on the cheek and whispered.“If you need to talk just call me.”

John nodded, surprised but pleased with both the kiss on his cheek and Sherlock's words. 

And with the front door banging shut, the house was silent again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First conversation between Sherlock and Mycroft since John (and Alex) returned….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short (sorry about that however we all know that Mycroft does not like to stay for long ;)) but time permitting, I will try and post the next chapter today which will be much longer. Hope you enjoy :)

Sherlock came out of his mind palace at about 7 am feeling slightly hungry (he normal did because he did a lot of work whilst he was in there. Organising, reshuffling, moving entire rooms etc.) However he knew that he ate yesterday so he stayed on the sofa with his eyes closed instead. He stretched out his sore limbs before he heard a cough and a tapping noise coming from the other side of his room.

Mycroft was standing there, looking impatient, bored and amused all at the same time. When Sherlock spotted him, he smirked. He could already feel the power he held over his dearest brother simply by looking at the older man. 

"I understand you've met young Alex" Mycroft said to his brother, eyes gleaming with mischief. 

“Yes. I have met Alex, my daughter. Imagine the shock when I found out that my dearest brother knew about her for all this time?” Sherlock replied, his face as serious as it could possibly be.

Mycroft laughed at that, obviously not finding the situation as serious as Sherlock. "Yes. Imagine." 

Briefly, Mycroft wondered if he was about to witness Sherlock upset and angry to what their mother called 'Redbeard level'. 

Sherlock raised his eyebrows at his brother and sat up so he can talk to his brother properly. “Mmmm yes. It was quite a shock to find out that my brother had been in contact with my mate behind my back and didn’t even bother to tell me that he knew where he was all this time. I knew that you were hiding something but this… this is much bigger than I thought it could be.”

"He's not your mate, Sherlock." Mycroft said, practically growling at the stupidity of his brother. How his brother could believe that John was his mate? Surely the fact that John had left him was enough to show how John felt for him. "He never was. You didn't bond. You were just... a couple. If you were mates, he wouldn't have run off and needed my help"

Not only did the fact that they hated one another fuel their rivalry but also the issue of them both being Alpha's meant trouble. Mycroft was obsessed with power and as an Alpha, he wouldn't let himself be seen as weaker than another Alpha. 

“We were so close to bonding Mycroft. You don’t understand. You never did. I loved him and he loved me but you just had to put your big nose into it and ruin everything!” Sherlock stood up, walking right up to Mycroft’s face “Maybe if you had told him to talk to me about it then we would still be together and I would have 12 years of memories of my daughter and my wonderful mate.”

"You keep calling him your mate, he's not your mate" Mycroft replied, casually checking the watch he kept on a chain and disregarding the rest of what Sherlock had said to him.

Sherlock suddenly grabbed Mycroft around the throat and banged his head against the wall. “He would be my mate right know if you had keep you big nose out of the way 12 years ago.” He snarled the words at the older man. 

Mycroft gagged at first before easily wrenching his brother's hand away from him. He'd been expecting an attack and Sherlock must have not eaten or slept for some days, as his grip was weaker than Mycroft remembered. 

"If you had been a good enough Alpha, I'd have had no need to help John and dear Alex." Mycroft replied, no traces of guilt on his face but a smirk to show how he loved having this power over Sherlock. 

“Fuck you, Mycroft.” Sherlock turned around and sat back down on the sofa. “How was I a bad Alpha then if you know so much about our relationship?”

Mycroft shrugged. "You must have done something, brother mine, or John would have stayed and would still love you. He's been dating a lot, he forgot all about you." 

He knew what he was saying lies but he did just love to irritate Sherlock. 

“Like the guy who we saw kissing another girl in the restaurant last night? Didn’t really seem like a loving relationship. At least I didn’t cheat on John when I was with him.” Sherlock got up off the sofa and went into the kitchen to make coffee for himself, he already knew that Mycroft would not stay for long (just long enough to annoy him however).

"Hmm." Mycroft hums, checking his watch again. "Anyway, I just wanted to inform you that I will not be taking any money from you, so don't bother trying to pay me back for the funding I provided to your ex and daughter." 

“Why not? She is my daughter not yours.” Sherlock turned around and crossed his arms, looking at Mycroft sternly.

"I have my reasons, dear brother." Mycroft headed towards the door, no longer interested. "Have a good day. Do send Alex my love" 

“Mycroft!” Sherlock snarled. “Reasons. What reasons?” Sherlock followed Mycroft to the door, trying to push him out of the way so he couldn’t exit the flat until Sherlock knew what Mycroft had meant by that comment.

Mycroft didn't answer however and simply left the flat before Sherlock could catch up and get in the way, disappearing into a black car with his usual condescending smirk on his face. 

Sherlock sat back down on the sofa and groaned. Did he really do something wrong? Did he really force John to move out? Maybe he had. He wasn’t sure though. Maybe he should follow his own advice and talk to John about it further.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next person on Sherlock's list of people who have betrayed him…. Lestrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. 
> 
> Over 200 kudos!!! Thank you so much guys we really appreciate it.
> 
> Hope you like the next instalment and for once it is on time!!!!! :)

On the other side of London, John sat on the sofa, staring at his phone. Alex was at her friend's house (John had spoken to Nathan's mum and they were both going to keep an eye in the pair) so now, all he could do was think about the previous day. 

He decided his dick of a boyfriend wasn't even worth the energy to scroll through his phone. Sherlock, however, was another matter. That kiss... Wow was the only word John could think of to sum it up and even though he promised himself he'd not do anything for Alex's sake, he very much wanted to dial Sherlock's number and beg the man to come kiss him again. 

Sherlock , on the other hand, was looking through some crime scene photos that Lestrade had sent him when John’s name popped up on his phone. He immediately answered the call, putting the phone up to his ear slowly. “Hello John. How are you today?”

John paused, trying to figure out when exactly he had dialed the number because he didn't really remember. 

Swallowing, John finally replied. "H-Hi" He stutterd, wondering why he was suddenly so nervous. 

Sherlock smiled as he heard how nervous John was. However the conversation that he had with Mycroft loomed over him, suffocated him as he tried to think of what to say to John in a way that won’t mess things up again. “Is Alex okay?”

"She's great... She's gone to Nathan's today. They're having one of their movie Marathons. Another girl was supposed to be there but she cancelled, has the flu or something. His mum is keeping an eye on them after I told her about what we saw when they hugged. I know they're just twelve but... I dunno... - I'm rambling. God. Sorry..." 

“No no. Its nice to hear that she is having a good time. I’m going to start on her room in a bit. I just need to pop down to Scotland Yard first but afterwards her room is my number one priority.” Sherlock said as he walked into Alex’s new room and looked around at all the boxes. It looked like it was going to be a long night…

"Do you.. Would you maybe - er - like some help? Unless you think I'd just get in your way" John laughed nervously, not really sure what he was doing. Shouldn't he be keeping his distance since yesterday? 

“No, not at all. That would help a lot. Thank you.” Sherlock smiled even though he knew that John could not see him. Now, not only would he be able to sort out the room quickly, he would also be able to ask John a few questions. Personal questions. Questions which he had wanted to ask for a long time but hadn’t found the right moment to do so.

John quickly gave a nod and beamed "Alright, I'll make my way there in an hour or so to give you time to do whatever you need at the yard. See you soon"

“Ok. Bye.” Sherlock finished, ending the call and walked out to the living room to put his coat on. Then he picked up his keys and phone and headed off to Scotland yard in a taxi.

After the call ended, John went to have a shower and shave, making himself look presentable and decent. He knew he didn't need to impress Sherlock or anything but it was always nice to be clean. At least, that's what he told himself. 

Due to the bad traffic in London that day, it took Sherlock thirty minutes to get to Scotland Yard even though Baker Street was only ten minutes away.

Once the taxi finally stopped, Sherlock jumped out and paid the taxi driver, pulling the collar of his coat up before walking into the building. He took the lift up to the seventh floor, the floor in which Lestrade’s office was.

Lestrade had been given warning from Mycroft just five minutes before Sherlock entered the building and he was freaking out slightly. He'd already snapped at Donovan, demanding that no one come into his office unless it was absolutely necessary or it was Sherlock. 

Taking that as an official declaration that Sherlock would be here, Sally decided she wanted to throw salt on the wound and headed towards the lift where Sherlock would arrive (not that Lestrade had told her about Alex or that there was a wound to throw salt in. She just liked being a pain, sometimes… no, all of the time when Sherlock was concerned). 

Lestrade swallowed his coffee in three gulps, wishing it was something stronger. What was he meant to say? How was he going to explain to his friend that he lied for years and kept this from him? That he had sided with John over him despite the vast amount of history that they shared.

When the doors of the lift opened, Sherlock was greeted by Sally Donovan. She was the last person he wanted to speak to so he simply pushed past her and continued to walk towards Lestrade’s office, not letting Anderson’s bit on the side get in the way of having it out with Lestrade.

"Oi!" Sally called, trying to irritate Sherlock but she got ignored so she simply went back to her desk. 

Lestrade heard the commotion and despite wanting to hide under his desk and pretend that he wasn't there, he approached the door and held it open for Sherlock. Alpha, Omega or Beta would be scared of Sherlock when he was angry and Lestrade had no issues admitting he, like many, was terrified of an angry Sherlock.

Sherlock stormed into the room and sat down in the seat opposite to Lestrade’s desk. “I considered you to be a… friend.” Sherlock spat out the word as if it was loathsome and crossed his arms across his chest and stared at the Detective.

Lestrade took his time in moving to sit in his sit, finding the way those blue eyes stuck to him to be daunting. He honestly wondered if he should fear for his life. 

When he did sit, Lestrade began to speak. "I know... And I'm sorry. I'm not going to lie, I- I should have been more reluctant when... when John asked me to keep quiet…" 

“Why did you keep quiet though? Did I do something wrong or did you just do it to get back at me for all of the times that I have been a complete arse to you?” Sherlock sat back in the seat, crossing his feet at his ankles.

Lestrade was expecting anger. This was.... unexpected. Maybe Sherlock’s anger got spent up when he confronted Mycroft.

"Sherlock, what? You didn't do a thing. John made his decision and while I did condemn it, I keep quiet because he asked me too"

“Why did he make that decision though? I don’t understand why he would choose to move away from a stable life with me, well as stable as you can get living with me, unless I did something wrong. It just doesn’t make any sense.” Sherlock’s head fell forward and he held it inhis hands.

"You're asking the wrong person. He wouldn't explain it to me.. Mycroft said you've known for over a month now or something like that... Have you not talked? You must have!" 

“So, let me get this right. You went along with charade for 12 years and never told me but you didn’t even understand the whole situation? What the hell Lestrade! I thought you were at a least a half decent police officer but this just proves otherwise.” Sherlock lifted his head back up and looked at Lestrade even more stern than before.

Anger. As Lestrade expected, yet still he shrunk back slightly. 

"J-John asked me to. I didn't have to understand it all to see that he didn't want me telling anyone. He look like hell when he came to me. I didn't even know that Mycroft knew until I saw him leaving the house… Fuck. I am sorry, Sherlock. But John... He seemed desperate." 

Desperate…. John was desperate to leave him. “Fuck you, Lestrade!” Sherlock stood up and grabbed Lestrade’s cup from the table. “Do you like this cup?”  
Lestrade was confused but he just nodded slowly, hoping Sherlock wouldn't attack him with the cup. That wouldn't be good and he didn't want to end up in A&E. 

Although, the DI didn’t blame him for wanting to physically hurt him. 

Sherlock threw the cup across the room, narrowly avoiding Lestrade’s head. Then he walked up to Lestrade so that he was face to face with him. “You ever come near me again or do something like that again when it comes to my family then it will be something larger and heavier aimed at your head.” He turned around and started to walk out of the room.

Lestrade was holding his breath and let it out when Sherlock exited the room, slumping in his seat and wishing it would eat him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to answer some of your questions:
> 
> I wouldn't get your hopes up about getting an answer about Mycroft if I were you. I think it's very very likely that he doesn't have a reason other than the fact he has a power complex AND he likes tease his brother... Basically, he's just being a bit of a dick. weirdpurplepanda


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is staying round Nathan's.
> 
> We find out more about their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely LONG chapter that is on time…. How amazing :P
> 
> Thanks once again for everyone's continued support. With each new chapter we keep getting more and more kudos and we are so thankful for every single one. We are especially gratefully for the readers that continue to read every chapter that we post and for the people who comment time after time to tell us their opinion on this story.
> 
> I generally get the feeling that people don't really like Alex…. some people think she is a spoilt brat. Well... she is an only child so I think that is to be expected (I am an only child so… yeah :p) I don't know about the rest of your but she is an interesting character and I think you will begin to understand this more as the story continues.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Alex had maybe told a white lie to her dad when she left the house. She was going to Nathan's and there would be a movie on, but they wouldn't be watching it. The movie was for Nathan's older sister and her friends. Alex had a more important job to do that involved getting Nathan's mum to somehow help arrange a date for her parents. She had a few ideas, so did Nathan. 

"They just have to get together, Nate. You haven't seen them but they are sooooooo obvious. I heard dad call him Alpha! How much more obvious can they get?" 

“I know, Alex, but you still don’t know why your dad left. For all you know something bad could have happened.” Nathan, sat up on his bed and looked at the younger girl, flicking his hair out of his eyes. He really needed to get it cut. But he knew that Akex preferred it this way.

"For as long as I have known, Dad has always gone up to his room early on Sherlock’s birthday and cried. Plus he would always look guilty when Lestrade told him what was going on with Sherlock. If anything, he's the only decent boyfriend my dad has ever had." Alex replied, glaring at her friend and practically hissing the words. 

“Sorry, Alex. I didn’t mean it to sound so… harsh. I just want to make sure that you are doing the right thing here. I just don’t want you to get involved and make things worse. They seem to be getting on well now which has to be a good thing. Why do something that might make your parents never talk to each other again?” Nathan said honestly. 

He had plenty of friends who parents had split up and would always argue when they saw each other. Nathan didn’t want this to be the case for his best friend. She didn’t deserve to see her parents fight, especially since she had only just met Sherlock and she had her heart set on them being a family again. If it didn’t work out, he was sure that it would break her heart.

Alex had been his best friend practically since the beginning of his life and he really didn’t want to see her upset over this situation again. She had been so happy all the time after she met Sherlock for the first time and he didn’t want that to change.

"They're meant to be! If you spent more time around them, you'd see. They look at each other the way your mum and dad look at each other..." Alex trailed off and sat beside Nathan. She looked up and didn't care how close they are. She bit her lip "Am I being selfish? They do look at each other that way... But what if I didn't try and they don't get together when there is clearly something there..." 

Nathan sighed. “I honestly don’t know what’s best to do…. I suppose things can’t get any worst…. Unless they end up never speaking to each other again.” Nathan placed his arm around Alex’s back in what he hoped was comforting way. Nothing more. “You just want your parents back together. That’s perfectly normal.”

Alex leaned into her friend with a small sigh. "Let's at least try to get them back together. I don't think they'd stop talking" 

Nathan removed his arm from around Alex’s shoulders and turned to face her. “Okay but how do you plan on doing that? We can’t exactly go up to them and tell them to get together.”

Alex bit her lip again. "We could get your mum to set John up with 'one of her friends' and maybe tell her to call Sherlock and fake being a client that wants to meet in a restaurant?" 

“Mmmm… sounds ok. We will have to talk to my mum though. Might be a bit hard to persuade her to lie to your dad. I think she would marry your dad if my dad was no longer around.”

Alex wrinkled up her nose. "Ew. No. They're just friends... Dad doesn't see her that way, at all" 

Nathan laughed, covering his mouth with his hands, throwing his head forward. “True. True.” Nathan muttered between laughs. “My mum just respects your dad a lot, especially because of all the work he has done at the omega clinic.”

Alex does smile at that "Yeah. A lot of people are proud of him for that" 

“Is Sherlock proud of him for that? Does he even know about your dad’s work? If not then maybe that’s how we get him to realize that he likes your dad.” Nathan suddenly stood up and picked up his laptop from his desk and carried it over to where Alex sat. He lifted up the lid and turned it on.

"I'm not sure if he knows... And I'm sure he already realises it." Alex answered, sitting forward to see what Nathan was going to do. 

When the laptop finished loading, Nathan quickly typed in his password and brings up a new internet page. “We firstly need to find out when the next charity event for the omega clinic is. Then we need to get both your parents there.”

"That's a great idea, Nathan!" Alex praised with a large smile. 

John did a lot at the omega clinic and he always got deeply involved in all the charity work, usually leading the events alongside the manager of the clinic. Her father was modest about the work, however, and Alex knew he wouldn't brag to Sherlock about it. 

"What does it say? I hope it's soon. I haven't really spoke to Dad much about the clinic lately..." 

“There’s one in a few weeks… Wednesday 17th.” Nathan replied as he scrolled down the page further. “It’s to raise more money for the omega hostel on Bridge Street. There’s going to be a bachelor auction.”

"A bachelor auction?" Alex asked. "Is that one of those things where all the bachelors sell a date?" 

“Yep.” Nathan said, popping the p and smiling widely. He knew this was a good idea right from when he saw it on the clinic’s website. It was the perfect way for them both to realize that they still loved each other without the knowledge that it could go wrong.

Alex grinned and nodded. "That's brilliant. For once, Alpha hormones might be the best thing ever and get Sherlock to place a bet on Dad high above anyone else. Dad will be proud of Sherlock for giving so much and they get a date. It's perfect!!" 

“See. I’m full of brilliant ideas.” Nathan joked, looking up at the ceiling with a proud smile on his face and his hands in the air. “All we need to do now is get them both to go to the auction.”

"Well, Dad will be there obviously and I can tell Sherlock that I want to go - I think it's a weekend where I'd be staying with him…. You know, I'm so confused about describing them. If I call one Dad in a sentence, what do I call the other?" Alex laughed. 

Nathan looked at her and smiled. “I honestly have no idea. Maybe you should think of a nickname or something like that to call Sherlock therefore getting rid of your little problem.” Nathan turned back to the computer and scrolled down the clinic’s webpage some more. “Maybe you could call him Pops!”

Alex wrinkled her nose up at that and shaked her head. "No. And Daddy is too childish. Da sounds a bit odd to me - like I shouldn't be saying it... Um... Is there other opinions?" 

Nathan loaded another tab and asked Google the question because that’s what everybody does when they have a question. “Urhhm… there’s a page here called: children of same-sex couples, what do you call your parents. Well some say just call them dad and papa or whatever you want. There are a few that say that you should just call them both dad but add their name to the end of it. Now this on, this one is good. There is this couple called Alice and Annaliese and their children call them mum and mummaliese. That’s cute”

"Dad..lock?" Alex tried, frowning and unsure if it sounded good. "Dadlock" She said more confidently before raising an eyebrow at Nathan, questioning what he thought of it. 

Nathan looked down at the floor and tried to contain his laughter. However he was unable to do so and let it flow out of him. After a while he clutched his stomach in pain and eventually the laughter stopped. “That. Is. Amazing.”

Alex paused, unsure if he was being sarcastic or not. The laughter was a sign it was ridiculous but she could never tell with Nathan. 

"Amazing I should use it or amazingly hilarious?" 

“Amazing I should use it. It sounds just like the kind of think Sherlock would like.” Nathan closed the lid of the computer and put it back on the table, returning to the bed and laying back on it.

"Okay. Good. I'll use it and see what he says. Dadlock... I'm getting used to it" Alex grinned, sitting beside Nathan and laying back so her head was on Nathan's stomach. They'd always been comfortable with each other - having grown up together. 

“Do you have any idea why my mum keeps asking me if we are dating? It’s driving me mental.” Nathan groaned, running his fingers through Alex’s hair.  
"Us? Dating? That's even weirder than me calling Sherlock 'Pops'" Alex laughed, relaxing and comforted by the familiar touches. 

“Someone needs to tell my mother that. She can’t seem to keep it out of her head at the moment. It seems like she asks me that question everyday now.” Nathan muttered, now twisting a piece of hair around his finger.

Alex paused for a moment, realising that Sherlock had now met Nathan and that maybe he was worried and looked into their hug too much. John was protective, of course, but Sherlock hadn't seen them grow up together and only saw the age they are now and how they act. She also knew that Sherlock wasn't an idiot... 

Humming, Alex glanced up at Nathan before shrugging. It wasn't like that, she told herself feeling silly for even considering it. 

"You know, when my dads first met, everyone assumed they were together because Sh- Dadlock didn't have tons of friends" 

“I suppose that people just want new gossip to talk about. I just wish it wasn’t my own parents who wanted to know the gossip.” Nathan sighed and let go of Alex’s hair, putting his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and tries to figure out why everyone thinks they are dating. 

Its not like he had ever kissed Alex (except for once but that was a dare so it didn’t count) or flirted with each other or even did anything that someone in a relationship would do. He wasn’t even sure if they were compatible. For all he knew, when they grew up they could both turn out to be Alphas. That would never work out.

"Maybe it's because you are the only boy I really talk to properly. I should tell them all I'm a lesbian!" Alex laughed. 

“Can’t a girl and a boy just be friends or is that unnatural?” Nathan asked seriously, changing the mood in the room quite rapidly.

"Of course they can" Alex replied, turning so she could see Nathan's face. "Look at us, we're friends and as far as I'm aware you are a boy" Alex smirked, laughing softly. 

“Yes. I am a boy, thank you for clearing that up, but in movies, a boy and girl can never just be friends unless one of them is gay and I’m not gay so if you have forgotten to tell me something, then society thinks that we cannot be friends.” Nathan concluded, sighing when he finally finished his little monologue.

Alex frowned lightly. "Why are you getting so worked up? We're twelve, there's no reason for you to be acting so seriously about this. For all we know, when we get older, we won't just be friends. Also, my dad isn't gay and he has friends that are female - lots at the clinic." 

Nathan swallowed deeply, staying silent for a moment to think before he spoke, not wanting to say the wrong thing and upset Alex. In the end he asked the question that was o his mind, knowing that he needed to say it despite being able to tell that Alex would hate him for asking. “Y-y-you have two dads…. How does that make your dad not… not gay?” Nathan asked nervously. He did not want for it to harsh or prejudice but to him it didn’t make sense. He had a mum and dad. It was as simply as that for him.

"He's not gay. He's bisexual. He likes men and women - although, he didn't think he liked men until he met my father" Alex replied, not bothered by Nathan's question. But there would be a problem f Nathan still thought that her dad was gay after she answered his question.

“One minute. You are saying that your dad only realized that he liked guys when he met your dad? That’s kind of cute.” Nathan admitted, one hand moving to play with Alex’s hair again. “But still. You do realize that for the purpose of our argument about friends, your dad is gay. Girls are friends with him because he also likes men. All women seem to want a gay best friend.”

"There is a big difference between gay and bisexual, Nathan" Alex snapped, slapping his hand away. "Those women are fully aware that my dad is capable of being attracted to them and having feelings for them - yet they are still friends"

“You know I didn’t mean it in a bad way but you have to realize that girls see a gay guy and all of a sudden they want to be their new B.F.F. I bet you if you did a survey, at least a quarter of those women that your dad is friends with would say that they would like a gay best friend. And for all you know they may see your dad in that light too.” Nathan sighed and got up off the bed, moving Alex so that he didn’t force her to get up also. “I’m going to the loo.”

Alex glared after he friend before sighing and collapsing on the bed, taking up all the space and stretching her limbs out. He may not have meant it in a bad way but what was his point? That he didn't want to be friends anymore? That they had no choice but to one day be more than friend just because neither of them is gay?

Nathan went into his bathroom and slowly turned on the tap, wetting his face with the water using his hands before turning the taps off and drying his face again. He took a minute to compose himself and simply breathe before going back into his bedroom.

When he returned Alex was sat on her heels in the middle of the bed and frowned at him. She tilted her head to the side and tried to deduce him but was finding it hard to do so when she was worrying about losing her friend, her best friend. 

"Do you think we can't just be friend without one of us being gay? Because I know I made a joke earlier but I'm pretty sure I'm not gay. Does that mean we're going to have to stop being friends at some point?"

“I don’t know. I don’t know. Maybe. Maybe not. I just don’t want our friendship to change because society thinks that a boy and a girl cant just be friends.” Nathan walked over to the bed and sat down next to Alex, putting her hands in his. “But I know that you will always be in my life. You always have been and you always will be.”

Alex remained quiet for a moment. "I don't see why it matters anyway. If you get a girlfriend and she's jealous, she can just go find another boy because I'm not letting some random girl take you from me. You're my best friend and that's the end of it" 

Nathan looked at her and once again burst out into laughter. “Maybe that’s what I should do.” Nathan announced once he has finished laughing. “I should get a girlfriend. Then my mother can’t keep pestering me about you.”

Alex wrinkled her nose up and shook her head. "No. She'll get in the way of your rounders and also be peed off each time we practise together" 

“And I should trust your dating advice because….?” Nathan asked, his eyebrows risen and a cheeky grin on his face.

"Because if you don't, I'll hit you!" Alex grinned, innocently, tangling her fingers in Nathan's hair and pulling roughly. 

“God. You’re so violent… for a girl.” Nathan joked, laughing.

"You are begging for a slap" Alex grinned, pinching Nathan's side this time. She'd probably given her friend more bruises than playing sports did. 

“Jesus. Can you please stop that! I don’t think you actually realize how much it hurts when you do that.” Nathan squirmed, trying to get away from his friend.

Alex giggled and followed him, tugging his hair again before she shoved him off the bed. She was laughing hysterically by this point and fell back on the bed, stuffing her face in the covers to try and muffle the giggles. 

“Violent. So. Bloody. Violent.” Nathan muttered from the floor where he is sure that he has broken at least 10 bones in his body and bruised every single centimetre of his skin just from the fall alone.

When she stopped laughing, Alex leaned over the side of the bed and smiled down at her friend. "You're so fragile it's cute" 

“Fragile!” Nathan exclaimed, suddenly sitting up to give Alex the evils. “I can’t believe you just called me fragile! That’s insulting!”

"Awh, is poor fragile Nathan going to cry now?" Alex asked with a mocking pout, fighting off a smile. 

“Get lost.” Nathan moaned, crossing his arms and turning to face away from Alex.

"I already did that" Alex smirked "And dad got really angry and called his one true love to come find me" She laughed, although she does feel a bit guilty for how much she’d worried her father. 

“You always take things to literally, Alex.” Nathan jokeed, turning around and standing up, brushing the imaginary cobwebs off of himself.

"Well, it makes things fun, I guess" Alex shrugged, moving over so the boy could sit on the bed if he wished to. 

“Yeah. Really fun. You scared the living daylights out of me when you went missing. Your dad called my mum up, crying, and then we went out to look for you only to be told an hour later that you were fine, that you’d be playing up to one of your tricks, and that we should go home.” Nathan replied as he sat down next to Alex, looking at her straight in the eyes. 

Alex looked down for a moment before she shrugged, looking up at her friend and saying "Oops?" 

She had to remain above it. She did what she had to and she would do it again if it meant keeping her family. If panicking everyone meant that she got to meet Sherlock, so be it. 

Nathan put an arm around Alex’s shoulders and held her hands with his other one. “You could have told me what you were going to do. I wouldn’t have told anyone if that was what you were worried about. You could have stayed round here instead of wandering around for hours on your own. You just scared me so much. You’re my best friend and if I had lost you forever I don’t know what I would have done. Seriously.”

"I am sorry for worrying you. I should have told you but I am not sorry for doing it. I got my dad. That's what I've wanted more than anything my whole life"

“I know.” Nathan let go of Alex and looked down at the floor, seriously more interested in the floor than Alex at that moment. “Maybe you should go home, to your dad.”  
"You're kicking me out?" Alex asked. 

That's new... If he’s trying to make a point, Alex thought, then he’s an idiot. This was her family they were talking about, he had no reason to be annoyed or upset she’d done what she did. 

“Yes. Amazingly, I don’t care about your dad that much. I care about you though but you obviously don’t care about yourself. Anything could have happened to you while you were walking the streets at night but you didn’t bother to contact me and tell me that you were okay.” Nathan jumped off of the bed and opened the door, gesturing for her to leave.

"I can't tell if you're trying to be nice or if you're angry..." Alex admitted with a small frown. 

Of all times, it’s right in that moment that she couldn’t read a person. Of course. Just typical. 

“Angry.” Nathan muttered, attempting to remain angry but failing miserably. “You just don’t understand.”

"You're right, I don't understand. It was just a few hours. I could have been at the shops! It's hardly my fault you all just automatically assume the worst" Alex rolled her eyes.   
“It was dark and you didn’t reply to any of your messages. Of course we all thought the worst especially because one of your dad’s is a famous consulting detective.” Nathan increased his grip on the door, needing to take his anger out on something.

Alex watched Nathan for a minute before standing and walking towards the other. She stopped in front of him, meeting his eyes. He sounded awfully like he was accusing Sherlock of something and she didn’t like that one bit. Uncle Mycroft’s words remind her not to jump to conclusions and she lets her anger fade, not just assuming that Nathan was saying something bad about her dad. 

"I am sorry. I just wanted to make sure I met him..." She sighed. "I didn't even consider anything else- other people. All I could think about was how I was finally going to have both my parents... and if that's a reason for you to be angry at me, go ahead" 

“Your dad has been there for you for five minutes. I’ve been there for you all your life.” Nathan stated, staring back at Alex.

Alex glared. So he was accusing him of something. So much for being an understanding friend. 

"It's not like he had a choice! My other, stupider dad didn't give him the choice to be there so don't you dare compare yourself to him. You're my best friend, not the centre of my whole world!" 

“Fuck you.” Nathan shouted, storing out of the room in rage. He knew that if he stayed there any longer he wouldn’t be able to contain his anger. 

He had been there every single time Alex needed him but Sherlock, he had never been there for her and it sounded like John had made the right decision when he left Sherlock all those years ago because it was obvious that one day Sherlock would let Alex down and that would kill her inside. Couldn’t she see that he was just worried about her and didn’t want to see her suffer anymore? 

Alex was shocked by the profanity. Nathan was usually always polite and kind and he stuck to the moral code - part of which was not swearing. 

Biting her lip, Alex letting herself feel guilty for all of two seconds before she decided that, no, Nathan didn't get to be angry. He had both his parents, always has, and would never understand the feeling of not even knowing one. When she thought of it that way, the right way, all she felt for Nathan was anger and disgust. 

Grabbing her bag, Alex left the house without a word to anyone, ensuring she slammed the door even if it was rude towards Nathan's parents would hadn't done a thing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John helps Sherlock paint Alex's room.

When John arrived, he has a small smile on his face but a nervous tremor ran through his stomach. After all, last time... The kiss... That one amazing kiss that had his heart racing. 

John shook his head (he can’t think about things like that. He’s here for Alex) and knocked on the front door, shifting from side to side and twirling his fingers just for something to do. He can’t rid himself of the nerves, even if he does rid himself of the thoughts. 

After tidying the flat for the thousandth time, Sherlock took a look at himself in the mirror. He had never been a vain person, all he ever wanted was to look his best which, in this moment, he was.

When he heard a knock at the door, he slowly moved to go let John in, his heart pounding in his chest all the while. 

He walked down the stairs one at a time and tried not to think about the kiss…. The kiss which reignited a fire inside of him that had been cold and frozen for over 10 years, one that would burn for John alone.

John waited as patiently as he could and when the door opened, he beamed at Sherlock and entered, pausing awkwardly for a moment as he's unsure how to greet Sherlock. A friendly hug? No, too intimate. A handshake? Too formal. 

He settled with saying "Hi" and side stepping around him into the building. The air had a cold bite to it today. 

“Hello, John.” Sherlock said as calmly as possible. He closed the door as quietly as possible as Mrs Hudson usually took a nap around this time and he does not want to wake her. “I have already made most of the furniture except for the bed and wardrobe because they need to be assembled in the room. If we paint all of the walls today then I can sort out all the furniture once it has dried.” Sherlock babbled as he walked up the stairs into his apartment.

"Paint?" John asked with a smile. "Well, I'm glad I didn't wear my best jumper" He jokesd, tugging lightly on the end of his coat. "Shall we?" He asked, pointing towards his old room. Alex’s room, he corrected himself. 

He felt a bit weird still. He could hear that his voice was slightly higher than usual and maybe even shaking a bit. He couldn’t help it. Every time he looked at Sherlock or looked around the flat, memories (recent and otherwise) hit him with intense force. 

“Yes. We need to try and get it all done today.” Sherlock state, leading the way to John’s old room. John’s old room… he forgot about that. How could that slip his mind? He was moving his… their daughter into John’s old room. It was rather weird just to think about it.  
How did this happen…?

John followed Sherlock and didn't notice the other man's moment of thought, too lost in his own thoughts about how they were really starting to sort everything out despite the awkwardness that had settled between them. 

He walked over to the sheet that was laid out and spreads it further before he stripped out of his jumper and put it aside so it didn't get covered in paint. As he said, it wasn’t his favourite but he was fond of every jumper he owned. 

“I bought some overalls if you wish to wear them so you don’t get paint all over you?” Sherlock asked, pulling said items out of a box and showing them to John.

He placed them on the floor and began to take the paint and brush out of the box, taking off the lids of the paint and stirring them with a large wooden spoon.

John gave a shrug. "I think I should be all right. This top is nothing special and those overalls look a bit big for me" 

He walked over to Sherlock as he spoke and gave the man a small smile before he crouched down to pour the paint that Sherlock had stirred into the roller tray. 

“Well I’m going to use the overalls.” Sherlock stated, picking up one of the overalls and putting them on over his clothes. Once he is finished he walked back over to John and handed him a roller silently.

John nodded and accepted the roller with another smile. Being nervous made him smiley, oddly enough. He moved over to the section of the wall he'd decided to paint and began. 

It's quiet for some time and John felt it a little awkward. Okay, that's a lie. The awkwardness was practically suffocating him. He just wanted to get along with Sherlock and not have this awkwardness hanging over them constantly. 

John suddenly got an idea and turned to Sherlock as fast as possible. "We should put some music on!" He grinned before his eyes widen. 

In his haste to turn and talk to Sherlock, he'd forgotten about the generous amount of paint on the end of his roller. That generous amount of paint that was now covering Sherlock's side, having been propelled by the speed at which John turned. 

Sherlock looked down to where John splattered him with the paint. He looked back up at John’s face which was now looking extremely shocked. 

“It’s a good thing I wore the overalls then.” Sherlock admitted, no emotion in his voice as he says it but once he has, he is laughing so hard that he has to hold onto his sides after a few minutes because they hurt so much.

After containing his laughter to minimal giggles he paints a stripe across the length of John’s t shirt slowly, taking in the look on john’s face.

John gasped in shock at Sherlock's action but when he looked down at his t-shirt he can't stop himself from grinning. He looked up and pulled a mock serious face. 

"Well, I can't let you get away with that" He teased and with those words he rolled paint up Sherlock's chest, purposely going on to his exposed skin at the top of the overalls.

He stuck his tongue out after as a way to show his childish victory. It's hard not to smile though and soon he's failing at keeping his own giggles in. 

Sherlock looked down at his stained overalls and laughed with John, putting down his paint brush so he doesn’t have to worry about it falling on the floor. He then sat down with his back against the dry wall, trying to slow his laughter down. 

“I have a stitch.” Sherlock muttered between laughs, drawing his knees up towards his body.

John continued to giggle and he moved to sit beside Sherlock. His giggles fade after a few moments and he ended up just smiling at Sherlock. 

That umbrella of awkwardness seemed to have been replaced with a childish, giggling ray of sunshine. 

He looked down at his paint brush, realising that he was having more fun than he'd had in a long time. Maybe even since he was last with Sherlock. John knew that Sherlock would be the only person he ever truly loved so it made complete sense that he had this much fun with Sherlock. 

“I’ve missed you… missed this.” Sherlock whispered quietly, hoping that John didn’t hear what he just said. 

It was embarrassing but true. So unbelievably true that it made his chest ache. He wanted John back more so than ever. Even though he’d been rejected, sort of, just a few nights ago by him. 

John let out a breath and looked at Sherlock once more. He can’t stop the large grin from spreading over his face, almost threatening to split his face in half with its size and intensity. John reached out before thinking and took Sherlock's hand, squeezing. He knew that he was going against his rules. He told himself that he wouldn’t do anything like this before he was sure Alex was happy and he knew what she wanted. 

He couldn’t exactly just let Sherlock say all this and not reply, though, could he?

"I missed you too." He whispered. "I miss everything about you and what we had"

Sherlock sighed quietly, squeezing John’s hand also. “Everything was so good, so simple back then. I could say that I loved you without any fear that you would reject me.” He brushed his thumb across John’s knuckles, focusing on the movement of his fingers as they moved across the ridges.

Last time they were together was after the three of them went out to dinner and Sherlock was terrified that this will end the same way. The idea of John running from him once again was horrifying. 

John swallowed, his throat feeling as though it's about to close. He wanted to cry. That was something he refused to do, however. Sherlock had never seen him cry and he never planned on letting the other man see him in such a pitiful state. That being said, he’d been very close to crying the last time they were alone. 

"Sherlock, I... You can still say it. It you want to... I, uh, won't reject you." John suck in a breath and spoke more confidently. "I'm determined to keep you in mine and Alex's life" 

Sherlock took a shaky breath, letting his lungs fill with air before releasing it roughly. “I… I love you. I love you and I love our daughter. Even though everyone that isn’t Lestrade tells me that I should hate you for leaving me, I don’t because you are the best and wisest man I have ever known so… of course I forgive you.” Sherlock turned his head and looked at John lovingly, his breaths shaky and his eyes glassed over.

John nodded, trying to keep himself together. Sherlock could quickly break him with words like that. And those eyes… John felt as if he’d kicked a sad puppy while it was bedridden. 

After everything. Him leaving him, keeping Alex a secret, making it awkward when he did come back into his life, kissing him because he felt down and then getting up and deserting him, telling him to forget the kiss. After all that, Sherlock still loved him and he forgave him. 

John didn't think. He just acts. He surged forward and pressed his mouth against Sherlock’s own in a kiss that could only be described as desperate. Unlike their last kiss, however, it wasn’t because John was feeling like a failure as an Omega. This time is was because Sherlock still loved him and he still loved Sherlock. 

Sherlock encouraged the kiss, letting his lips dance across John’s and capture them time after time. He let all of his worries go so he could focus on this one kiss with the man he loved. The man he has loved for over a decade. All his mind said in that moment was: ‘John, John, John’. 

His hands work their way down John’s body, over his chest and stomach, gripping on his hips for a while before making their way to his arse where they kneed and pull so that John moves and straddles Sherlock’s legs.

"Sherlock, slow..." John pulled back out of the kiss, blinking at Sherlock as his mind absorbs the situation. "Slow down..." John tried again, watching Sherlock closely and trying to think what to do. This could quickly get out of hand.

Sherlock moved his neck back slightly so he can see John’s face. “What?” 

Sherlock wanted this even if it was sudden. He wanted his mate back, his old life back. He was sure John did too. There’s no way that this kiss can be mistake for John’s emotions being all over the place. And even if that was the case, it would mean he was trying to handle the emotions he felt because Sherlock told him how he feels.  
John was shaking now, his hands trembling. He broke the rule. "This is... We need to think about Alex. She - She comes first. We just can't do this. Not now, maybe not ever" 

John spoke faster as he got further into what he said. He stood, climbing off of Sherlock and standing, shaking his head. This was selfish of him. He was supposed to be here today to help Sherlock organise the room for their daughter. This was not about them. 

“So it wouldn’t benefit Alex to have her parents living in the same house, sleeping in the same bed, being there for her 24/7? Because I think it would help her a lot. You still love me John. I know that you’re scared but you can’t use Alex as an excuse to shut me out again.” Sherlock started to pace across the room. “I thought I had proved myself to you, shown you that I could be a good father to her.” He suddenly stopped and closed his eyes at let his head hang between his tensed arms.

"You're a great father, Sherlock. You’ve proven that. But we're a mess. I'm a mess, more accurately. I got cheated on less than a week ago and kissed you then as well!" John threw his arms up in frustration. "I... I do love you but I can't do this again. Not in this state. Something will happen. We'll fight. Alex will get crushed... I just can’t bear the thought of hurting her again" 

“But how do you know that unless you give it a chance?” Sherlock stood up straight and crossed his arms looking at John seriously.

He didn’t want Alex hurt either but it was clear that the girl wanted them both around. She wanted them to be a family. Living together and happy. 

They’d fight, yes, but all parents do. They wouldn’t argue in front of her if and when they did argue. They’d love each other, no matter what. 

How could John not see any of this? He was being annoyingly narrow minded and set on unlikely negatives. 

"I'm not risking it unless I'm sure. I want to be sure Alex is happy too. She comes first" John replied, shaking his head and staring at Sherlock for a moment before he turned on his heels and walked out the room, exiting the flat a minute later. 

The only sign he'd been there at all was his jumper in the corner that he'd removed to start painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to announce that we probably won't be updating anything for the next 7 weeks. I (JustBTrue2WhoUR) have exams started next Monday which will go on for at least 6 weeks and although I get a weeks break in the middle of the 6 weeks, I don't know if I will be able to edit a chapter during that time as I think that I will be too busy revising. 
> 
> However once the exams are over with, I should be able to edit a chapter once a week without fail. And this chapter is just over half way through the story which means that this story will probably be finished by mid August *trying not to cry at the thought*
> 
> And once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the comments and kudos. I have recently found out how to see how many subscribers this story has and i am so happy that 150 people have actually subscribed to it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and all constructive criticisms are welcome :)
> 
>  
> 
> Edit from weirdpurplepanda: I also have exams starting soon :( and I also want to apologise because hiatus are horrible... and we left it on a sorta cliff hanger. Sorry! Both you still love us and the story and the characters when we return :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes round to Sherlock's for some bonding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hallelujah!!!!! New update!
> 
> Sorry I had a slight problem with updating the chapter :(
> 
> But I have finished all my exams now so I should be able to post regularly now, every Sunday and maybe a post mid week update if i have a lot of time on my hands.
> 
> Thanks for all the wonderful comments and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Alex stood on the pavement just outside of Sherlock’s flat, the smell of bacon coming from Speedy’s, a frown on her face as she watched John drive off in his small blue ford. He claimed to be in a rush but Alex wasn't stupid. Something had happened. Something that made John not want to see Sherlock.

Humming a nameless tune, Alex turned on her heel and rang the doorbell. Sherlock was expecting her so she didn't ring it more than once. 

Sherlock had just finished off cleaning up after an experiment when the doorbell rang. He had been investigating how different salts reacted when set alight… well more like how different salts put on skin would react when set alight… 

But 2 hours previously had come up, complaining that the flat smelt like burnt flesh, causing him to give the flat a deep clean, firstly opening all the windows to get the smell out and then getting every possible disinfectant out to clean the flat.

Sherlock spent the whole time wishing that he was preparing the flat for both John and Alex to stay over, not just Alex. 

Sherlock greeted Alex at the door, taking her full sports bag off of her immediately, closing the door behind them before going up the stairs without a word being spoken between the two of them.

Alex followed with a slight smile. Time to put her and Nathan's plan into action. She would tell Sherlock about the Bachelor Auction today. Even if something did happen, she was determined to get her parents back together. It would make everything perfect again. She just knew that they loved one another. 

Sherlock led Alex up to her newly painted and newly furnished room – he was still sad that most of it was done by his own hands due to the fact that he’d caused John to run off. Sherlock, once he had reflected on what occurred, deciding it was only fair to give John some time. He had only just left a relationship and he wasn’t in the best emotional state, which had been made even more evident when he had come close to tears in front of Sherlock. 

Sherlock bit his lower lip and reminded himself that today was about Alex. No wallowing in his thoughts about John. He had to focus. 

Right. Focus. Alex’s room. 

It looked completely brand new and Sherlock was excited for her to see it as he had spent so much time trying to get it perfect for her (although deep down he was trying to forget that it used to be John’s.)

Alex entered the room behind Sherlock, her mind thinking of reasons why John had sped off. All thoughts halted when she saw the transformation the room had gone under. It looked totally different to the small, dark, lonely room that it looked like previously

Her heart squeezed and she gasped. Sherlock did all this for her?! 

Before she could stop herself, she had both arms wrapped around Sherlock's stick thin waist and her face buried in his chest, breathing in his alpha scent that had clung to his clothing. 

“Uhm...You like it?” Sherlock smiled a small smile, wrapping one arm around her whilst the other hesitated in mid air as he was unsure of what he could do but he quickly made up his mind, bring his hand down ontop of her head, stroking her unruly curls. 

Alex nodded eagerly. "I love it. Thank you so, so much… Dadlock" She said, the nickname her and Nathan came up with in a quieter voice, a bit worried he'd think it was too weird. 

Sherlock looked at Alex confused, trying to understand what Alex meant. Once he understood he started to laugh, resting his forehead against the top of Alex’s head. “Have you told your father about your little nickname. He would find it hilarious.”

Alex smiled up at her father and shook her head. "It slipped my mind until now. Nathan helped me come up with it." She told him before frowning as she remembered what Nathan had said about Sherlock and their awful argument.

“You’re frowning. Why are you frowning?” Sherlock asked, worried, squeezing her close to him. “And don’t tell me its nothing. I can tell that its important to you otherwise it wouldn’t be pestering you when clearly this was a fond memory.”

"Nathan... Well, we had an argument. About when I went 'missing'. About you" Alex explained, rolling her eyes and trying to make it seem like nothing. She didn't want Sherlock to dislike Nathan the same way she didn't want Nathan to dislike Sherlock. If she couldn't have both, she’d have at least one.

Sherlock paused for a moment, awkwardly as he had no idea what to do. His daughter was clearly upset yet he had no idea what to do. He tried to think of what John would do… He always knew what to do in emotional situations such as the one unfolding infront of him. An idea came into his head and he played along with it.  
“Come on. Tell your father what’s bothering you.” Sherlock mocked, leading her over to the bed and sitting down. “I may not be as good at listening like your father but I’m a better judge of character. I may be quite abrupt but I am always right… well 98% of the time.”

Alex sighed as she sat down. "To put it simply, he's an idiot. He got mad that I did what I did to meet you. He said that you've been here for five minutes and that he's been here my whole life.... It was like he thought you're the bad guy. As if you're going to hurt me or something”

Sherlock sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I think a lot of people think the same way that your friend Nathan does. I know your uncle, Mycroft does and probably Lestrade as well, otherwise they wouldn’t have helped your father in the first place. But you shouldn’t fall out with Nathan just because of how he feels. He cares for you, a lot, just like Mycroft and Lestrade do. Even though I believe they are idiots for thinking that I could hurt you in anyway, does not mean that you have to hate them because they are trying to protect you and make sure that you never suffer at my hand.”

 

Alex frowned a little before she moved closer, hugging his side. Uncle Mycroft wasn't like that, not around her anyway. He, if anything, spoke fondly of Sherlock and encouraged her to get John to let her meet Sherlock. Although, he never actually did anything to help. 

"I don't think Uncle My thinks that. I bet he's just glad that I'm happy. I haven't actually seen him for a while now, though. He told me that you two don't get along very well..." She trailed off. From what she's heard, this wasn't a relationship she could fix no matter how much she wanted to. She wished that everyone could like each other so that they could be one big happy family. But life was cruel.

Sherlock chuckled. They never got on well, especially where Sherlock’s love life was concerned. If Mycroft wasn’t able to find happiness, then he didn’t want anyone close to him to be happy, therefore causing him to control people so that no one was happy. It also didn’t help that he was a controlling bastard.

“I think you should see him soon. Definatly in my presence.” Sherlock would love to see how Mycroft really was around his daughter. Deep down inside he believed that Mycroft would be the perfect uncle to Alex; spoiling her rotten yet not getting in the way all the time. But he also knew that Mycroft would never be happy for him- would never be happy that he had someone special in his life now because that would make Sherlock too happy for Mycroft’s liking.

Alex frowned up at Sherlock. "Don't argue with Uncle My. He may not get along with you but he does care about you. He's a bit… power mad, there's no doubt about that but he still cares. About us both" She smiled. "Maybe you can come with me next time he makes me lunch. He likes making lunch for me and he's a better cook than Dad" 

“Mhmmm… The reason why he’s a better cook then your father is because he has an obsession with food. When he was about 15 he spent most of his time in the kitchen perfecting his Battenberg recipe just so he could scoff it when no one else was watching.”

Alex giggled. "If he wasn't too busy running the country, he'd make a good chef."

Sherlock smiled at her and got up off the bed, thinking about all the memories that he had: Mycroft cooking for him when their parents were away or were ill and when he stayed around Mycroft’s many a time such as when he was coming down from a terrible high or after his fake suicide. “Yes he would. He makes the most excellent lasagna. It was the only thing I ate for 2 weeks after your father left me and I only ate it because I couldn’t resist the smell of it. I think that shows what an amazing chef he could be. People would flood in off the streets just because it would smell so amazing.” 

Alex's smile widened as she watched Sherlock. "Yeah. His food is especially good when you aren’t feeling like yourself. After a loss, not that I lose a lot in rounders, he'll always cook me lunch. He's a great uncle."

“Good. You deserve a good uncle.” Sherlock smiled, standing up. “I’m just going to go to the loo. Get settled in. Put your toothbrush and toothpaste in the bathroom. Put some of your books and dvds on the shelves.” 

Alex nodded, starting to put her numerous belongings away on the shelves that Sherlock had put up. She managed to fill one of the shelves with a few of her sports trophies, mainly from rounders and another one with a small collection of her DVD’s ranging from rock bands such as Muse to RnB albums such as Kesha and Beyonce. 

Half way through her putting her books on the bookcase the phone began to ring out. 

She hesitated before heading into the living room, not entirely sure if she should pick up the phone. Sherlock hadn’t mentioned anything about her not picking up the phone so she supposed that she could…There was still no sign of Sherlock. Biting her lip, Alex picked up the phone. 

"Hello? Er…… Dad is on the loo"

“Hello, erhmm… Is this the right number.” The caller pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at at the screen. “I’m sure this is the right number. Richard. Richard. Did I do it right? Is this William’s number?”

"Who's William? Sorry, I think you have the wrong number. Sherlock Holmes lives here" Alex replied with a small frown. 

“Yes William is Sherlock. William Sherlock Scott Holmes. I’m Patricia Holmes, his mother. Who are you?”

Alex froze for a second. His mother? That's means...

"I, uh, I'm Alex. I'm..I’m your granddaughter"

“What?! You must be confused. William doesn’t have a daughter. He doesn’t even have a mate…. how can that even be possible?” Patricia asked, very confused as to what she was hearing. It must be the wrong number… He husband came over to her and took the phone out of her hand, putting it on loudspeaker so they could both hear what was happening.

Alex was suddenly very nervous. This was her grandmother. She didn't know what to do. Just explain, she told herself. 

"John Watson is my other dad. He left before Dadl- Sherlock found out that I existed. So, um, yeah. He has a daughter. Me. Alex Watson"

Someone took a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone. “John… john had a daughter… with Sherlock.” Mrs. Holmes stated slowly, taking in the new information. It was almost impossible to believe. No one had mentioned a child being born to the pair. They didn’t even know that John was pregnant when he left. “Is William there? I… I just feel that we should talk to him first…. It’s a lot to take in and I think he needs to explain why he hasn’t told us anything, why he hasn’t spoken to us in weeks when it is obvious a lot of important things were happening in his life.”

"Of course, he's just in the bathroom. I, uh..." Alex pulled away from the phone and covered it to call out. "Dadlock?! The phone!"

“Who is it?” Sherlock called out. “If it’s Lestrade tell him that I’m not taking any case that is lower than a 7 and even then he will have to email the details.”

“It’s… It’s your mother.”

“Oh Damn it.” He groaned loudly, standing still on the spot as he closed his eyes and took a long intake of breath, letting it out loudly and with an annoyed expression on his face “You picked up… So I cant just hang up…. But, I could tell her that I am on an important case. Although, she would shout and by shout, I mean wail….” Sherlock walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the phone out of Alex’s hand, not really meaning to be so harsh but he was just annoyed that his mother had to get in the way of such a wonderful day. “Hello Mummy, so wonderful to hear from you.”

Alex shifted awkwardly for a moment before she went back up to her room to finish putting her books away. 

"Don't you 'Hello, Mummy' me! I want an explanation, young man, right now!"

“Mummy, it’s a long story. It will take me all day to explain and right now I am busy. Very busy. So if you could call up another time, that would be excellent so goodb-“

"I want to meet her. Get done whatever you need to do and then take a trip up here for the weekend. Bring John and A..Alex?" Mrs Holmes said, knowing her son well enough by now to know that, when he said he didn’t want to talk, he really meant it and he wouldn’t get any information out of him while he was in such a bad mood. She had to just wait it out, wait for him to come to her instead.

“Urhhh… ok… ok I will try but if John says no then I cant force him to. Things between us are a bit…. tricky at the moment and I don’t want to make things worst so there will be rules. No fusing. No awkward questions. No questions about how Alex was conceived. Nothing that will make Alex or John get annoyed at me.” Sherlock stated, clearly and formerly, making it clear exactly what would happened if, if they came and saw them.

"Okay, dear. As long as I get to meet them." She replied, content with his short yet bossy reply. "We can talk more another time. For now, we'll just meet. Have a good week, darling"

“Ok mummy. You too.” Sherlock disconnected the phone, sighing a sigh of relief as he walked up the stairs to Alex’s room. He entered Alex’s room and smiled at her. “My mother wants to meet you. Next weekend.”

Alex smiled and sat back on her heels, on her bed. "That sounds great. Is it a family trip? Like, me, you and John?"

“Yes it is. I’m sure my parents will have some questions to ask your dad.” 

Alex snorted, looking forward to that happening. "He deserves to be questioned. He clearly had no real reason to leave. He's lucky that you even forgave him, really"

“Alex…” Sherlock warned, closing his eyes for a short period of time before opening them again and blinking them a few times in quick succession. “I don’t know why your father did it. Maybe he thought that he was protecting you from a life of being passed from one person to the next whilst we go out and chase criminals. Maybe he was worried that said criminals would come after you if we managed to get them arrested for a long time. There are about 100 reasons which I can think of as to why your dad left me but I don’t know which specific reason it is so until I find out the truth, not these lies that he has been telling me, then try not to judge him.”

"He stole me from you for twelve years" Alex stated, meeting Sherlock's eyes, honesty pouring out of them. "If you didn't still love him, you'd be much angrier. You love him and that's why you forgave him so easily." 

She slumped against the wall and sighed, rubbing her eyes. Great, now she's arguing with Sherlock too. If it's not John, it's Nathan and if not either of them it seems it's Sherlock. It's like she's a magnet for arguments.

“Yeah I know I still love him. That’s not the problem. I can admit to myself, and everyone around me that I still love him but that doesn’t change anything. He’s the one who can change things. He has to trust in me so he can tell me why he left me all those years ago and then we can all move on.” Sherlock walked over to her and leaned against the wall. “Its ok to be angry with the situation. You just have to accept that there is nothing for you to do to make this better. You have to understand that you will probably be coming round to my flat every weekend in order to see me because your dad doesn’t trust me. And you have to see that deep down you love your dad otherwise you would be telling him this and not me.”

Alex looked down at her lap for a moment. Her heart was beating loudly, her throat dry and closing up. She hated this; hated that she couldn't help but get upset. She wanted to be able to distance herself. 

"I don't want to talk about it anymore" Alex mumbled the words. "He's just an idiot for not seeing how much easier it would be if he let you love him, cus I know he loves you too. That's all I have to say"

“Well we will just have to see how everything works out.” Sherlock stated, smiling a small smile before standing up straight and started to go downstairs. “I’ve ordered a curry. It will be here in about 10 minutes. Come down when you are ready.”

Alex doesn't reply and as soon as Sherlock's gone, she wipes her eyes, despite the fact no tears actually left her eyes. She just felt stupid for suddenly getting upset. It made her feel like an attention seeking little kid when she got upset in front of people. She preferred to let herself be upset once out of the way of people. Alex definitely didn't want Sherlock to think that she was a crybaby. Uncle My said that Sherlock was like him in some ways and that included the way neither of them focused on emotions. She knew that what he said wasn't completely the case. Sherlock fell in love, after all, and Mycroft worried and cared for his family. So she knew that Sherlock wouldn't be disappointed she had emotions or anything silly like that but that didn't mean she wanted to come across as weak. Even at just twelve years old, she should be able to contain herself. 

Alex cleared her throat and climbed off the bed. She looked her face in the mirror )which luckily didn’t look life she had been crying) before she headed down to the living room. 

She suddenly remembered the Bachelor Auction and ran back upstairs to grab the pamphlet that she'd stolen from John's office and shoved in her bag. 

Alex smirked to herself, silently praising Nathan for helping her (she'd talk to him soon, she decided) and then went down stairs again and met Sherlock in the living room. 

"What curry did you order?" Alex asked, putting down the pamphlet right in front of Sherlock and not even being subtle about it.

“I bought 2 curries: a chicken tikka masala and a vindaloo. I wasn’t sure what you liked so I thought I would get a mild and a hot curry so you can decide which you like. Or we could just share. I got some onion bhagis, samosas and a naan as well.” Sherlock said as he took the food out of the bag and got the plates out of the cupboard. He placed everything on the table and finally got some cups out. “I have lemonade, water or squash?”

"Lemonade, please. Also, I know I won't eat the vindaloo. I'll just have some of the Chicken Tikka." She smiled at him, helping herself to the found by dishing some of the rice and curry on to her plate. She split all the sides equally between them while Sherlock went to get their drinks.

“I thought so.” Sherlock smiled at Alex, pouring the lemonade into Alex’s cup and filling his cup with water. Finally he grabbed the cutlery and handed them to Alex.

"Thanks" Alex smiled as she took her drinks and cutlery. 

Soon, she dug in, not having even realized just how hungry she was until that moment. She pointed to the Bachelor Auction pamphlet when Sherlock sat down. "Make sure you look through that. I hear it's got a really dishy picture of dad inside. I thought may it'd be something you'd like to go to. I bet dad hasn't even told you about all the work he does at the Omega clinic"

Sherlock scoffed when he heard the word “dishy” and “John” in the same sentence coming out of his daughter’s mouth. “No, no he hasn’t told me about his work at the omega clinic.” Sherlock put a piece of chicken in his mouth and place the fork down again, flicking through the leaflet. “Seems like a good idea, would make a lot of money.”

"They do all sorts of charity work. Dad leads most of it. Him and some lady Omega, I forget her name even though Dad mentions her all the time." Alex smiled.

“Well, your father has always been interested in omega care.” Sherlock stated, continuing to eat and read the leaflet.

"Are you going to come? As well as the auction there's going to be stalls and a small fair type thing with tug of war etcetera" Alex waved a hand as she vaguely explained. It probably said all this is the leaflet. "Nathan and I usually step up a stall together. Not sure if that's happening this time, considering everything"

“I’ll come if you set up a stall with Nathan so, go talk to him. I’m not coming to see a stupid bachelor sale and tug of war even if those things manage to make lots of money for the clinic.”

Sherlock knew it was harsh to say that to Alex but he didn't want her to know the truth. He specifically didn't want to go and watch John sell himself to some jumped up alpha who would take advantage of him, just because he had bought him in a sale. Sherlock didn't want to witness him being sold because then he would be forced to admit that John wasn’t his Omega, never was.

"I'll set up a stall with him if you place at least one bid on Dad" Alex replied, narrowing her eyes at Sherlock.

“You want me to place a bit on your father?!” Sherlock looked at her dumbfound. “Why?”

"Because the two of you are in love" Alex said simply, grinning.

“So, because I love your father, I have to compete with aggressive Alphas and Betas that are so desperate that they have to buy Omegas, to buy him for a night? I don’t know if this is how you young people do this but in the olden days we used to prove our worth by taking someone out on a date by asking them, not by forcing them.” Sherlock grinned evilly knowing that he has outwitted Alex and her master plan.

"You're buying a night with him. You're proving you want a date with him by giving money to something he works hard for." Alex answered, not giving up that easily.

“I have to prove myself by showing him that I have a lot of money because that means I can support you both? He knows that already. He used to lean on me when it came to money, but now, now he has worked so hard to get more money to support the both of you. He doesn’t need me anymore. He also knows that I want a date with him. He knows that I love him. That’s why we are not talking at the moment. He doesn’t need me to prove to him that I want to date him and he doesn’t need my money, so what’s the point in trying if I already know its not going to fail?”

"So you're just going to give up and let another Alpha or Beta try and steal his heart." Alex snorted, rolling her eyes. "Yep. I can totally see how giving up is going to prove to him that you really want to try. You love him so much you're going to let another Alpha date him. Smooth. Great approach. Well done"

“He left me over 10 years ago, suddenly. We were in love. There is nothing I can do to make him be with me because he is the most annoying, stuck up man I have ever known.” Sherlock raised his eyebrows at her.

Alex shrugged, nonchalant. "Fine. Give up. It's your choice." 

She wasn't sure if she was getting anywhere but she didn't want to make Sherlock feel he was doing it for her. She wanted him to do it because he wanted to try. Alex didn't see how Sherlock could just give up.

Sherlock dropped his cutlery and leaned forward, staring into Alex’s eyes intensely. “You’re saying it in that tone. The tone that John uses when he wants me to do something and he knows that by using that tone he can get me to do it.” Then Sherlock leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm not using any tone, Dadlock. I'm just saying. If you want to give up, go ahead" Alex blinked innocently at him. She doesn't know if what's she's going is working but she won't give up.

“You are just as stubborn as your father.” 

"How am I being stubborn? I'm telling you to give up if that's what you want to do" Alex tilted her head slightly, smiling a little.

Sherlock laughed and shook his head at his daughter. “Ok… OK. I will do it and I will pend as much money as it takes but you have to agree that if this fails, you wont mention it again. You will let us all move on.”

Alex smirked at him, a typical I-win look on her face. She doesn't say a word as she gets some chicken on her fork and puts it in her mouth, happily chewing.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Sherlock warned, putting on a fake sad face. “You made me do this.”

Alex shrugged. "Oh, well" 

She really wanted to laugh at how she got her own way but she didn’t. Alex couldn’t bring herself to feel bad, though, because she was getting Sherlock and her dad to go on a date. She couldn’t see Sherlock stop bidding after a single bid. He wanted John for himself, Alex was sure.

“Do you fancy ice cream? I’m sure Mrs Hudson has some in her freezer?” Sherlock said, trying to distract himself from the fact that he said yes. He said yes to bidding for John and he knew that he couldn’t get out of it; Alex would bug him for the rest of his life if he didn’t bid for John and he, himself would be annoyed with himself too.

"Ice cream sounds good" Alex nodded. "Although I'm no where near finished this yet. I'm a slow eater - sorry" She gave her dad a sheepish smile, shoving the spoon in her mouth again, chewing on the piece of chicken as she grinned at her father because this was perfect. She had imagined for years how she would spend the time with her alpha dad and this was more than she had ever imagined. It was amazing.

 

“Ok. I’ll go get the ice cream while you finish your dinner off.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Alex and Sherlock go down to Sherlock's parents.
> 
> John has an interesting conversation with Mrs. Holmes.
> 
> Alex begins the presenting process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter so far!!!!!!!!!!! (*celebrates quietly*)
> 
> I think a lot of people will be happy with this chapter, not only because of the length, but also because it brings together a few loose strings. As well a LOT happens in this chapter so be prepared for a fun filled holiday!

A few days later, John once again pulled up outside Baker Street. He parked and sat there for a moment, staring at the door, his face expressionless in thought. Alex seemed to understand that he needed a moment and so she climbed out of the car and headed into the flat ahead of him. John watched her go and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the onslaught that was bound to occur over the next few days. 

Sherlock had spoken to him on the phone about the trip to his parents and he'd been reluctant at first before he remembered that Sherlock wasn't the only person he stole Alex from. He decided to man up and agreed to come. Now, however, he felt close to puking. 

The last two times he’d been in Sherlock's presence, he'd kissed him in the heat of the moment. It was awkward. There was no other word for it. He didn't want to mess this up. 

Deep down, John knew that there was nothing stopping him really. Once again, he was just scared. 

"I'm not running away again" John whispered to himself. "I can do this" and with that he climbed out of the car and headed into his old flat, memories flooding into his brain.

As soon as Alex ran through the door, she hung onto Sherlock like a limpet and Sherlock hugged her back, breathing in her unique scent. He stoked her hair as he whispered to her, “Hello, darling. How are you?” 

Sherlock looked to the door and saw no one there, sighing with relief as he had a few more moments to gain his composure so he didn’t either kiss John or be awkward around him. He wanted to make sure that everything was ok between them for Alex’s sake.

John was working on plastering on a fake smile but when he walked in and saw Alex and Sherlock hugging, his smile was one hundred percent genuine. The jealous that was once there disappeared in an instant. He's completely happy for Sherlock now. They both want their daughter to be close to them and John knew Alex was just angry at him for denying her access to Sherlock for so long. 

"Hey, Sherlock" John said, smiling warmly at the sight of the two still. He met Sherlock's eyes but not for too long or he knew his eyes would go to those soft, moist lips that he wanted to kiss again. "Are we heading to your parents' straight away or having a cuppa first?" 

Sherlock fed off of the happiness that was apparent on John’s face and instantly calmed. “Hello. Yes, I think we have enough time for tea. My parents are expecting us in about 3 hours and it only takes 2 and a half hours to get there so we might as well take our time.” 

Sherlock let go of Alex and walked into the kitchen, filling the kettle up and turning it on. He walked into his room whilst the kettle boiled and came back into the living room carrying a small case. “Would you prefer to leave my parents on Saturday night or Sunday night? It doesn’t really matter to me but I’m not sure if Alex needs to be back at a certain time or something?”

"Uh.." John thought for a moment. "How about Sunday afternoon? She's at school on Monday, so.." John shrugged. "I mean, we could leave late afternoon. Say, five o'clock. I'd prefer to be back before seven, though"

“Yes that’s fine.” Sherlock went back into the kitchen and made the teas, returning with a tray in hand. “6 whole days with my parents…. We might want to make sure that we arrange some trips to the local village or something otherwise you will never get out and my mother… my mother can only be described as the totally opposite as myself. Just awful. She will smother you. I can guarantee that and Mycroft will probably pop in. He will claim that he was in the area but he would just be lying. He just wants to torment me, show me that I was a bad Alpha.” Sherlock muttered, his hand adding more and more sugar to his tea as he explained the terrible situation in more depth.

John seemed to take personal offence to the last comment and he stareed at Sherlock, his disgust for Mycroft evident in that moment. "Sherlock, you are not a bad Alpha. You took care of me and did everything you could - everything I allowed anyway. Just because you're not an Alpha that takes and takes and takes does not make you a bad Alpha. It makes you a bloody brilliant one. If you were a bad Alpha, you'd not be here right now, you'd be off trying to f-" John glances towards the living room where Alex sat. "trying to get with young Omegas" John finished, face turning pink as he realised the onslaught of compliment he just gave his ex. Probably not good.

Sherlock felt his cheeks burn at the compliments and he couldn’t help but smile a bit deducing that John honestly thought that he was a good Alpha. Then why did John leave me? It was a question that was burning his mind a lot recently especially after the kisses, they just showed that John didn’t leave because he could not feel the love for Sherlock that Sherlock felt for him. But he had to try and forget about it, otherwise it would drive him mad. He had to put it away in the furthest corner of his mind palace and forget about it. Just for the duration of their stay at his parent’s.

“Thank you John. That… that means a lot.” Sherlock sat down in his seat with a sigh and began to sip at his tea, the hot liquid always managing to have a calming effect on him.

John sat across the table from Sherlock and he found himself smiling at the memories that hit him. He remembered when they used to eat breakfast together like this. Of course, nine out of ten times Sherlock was working on a case or an experiment instead of eating but still. All the memories were fond, even the stupid arguments that had John storming out to Mike (or one of his dates before the pair of them got together). Like John had said to Mycroft, he was never bored. Although, John was truly glad that Sherlock seemed happy and willing - eager, even - to settle into family life. It was already clear, Sherlock had proven it, that the detective was fine about giving up good cases to be involved. He'd turned down a case to come watch Alex plays sports. That ays a lot to John. Sherlock thought sports were meaningless before. 

John let out a content sigh as he leaned back in the chair and sipped his tea. Sherlock still made his tea just perfect. John's heart leapt up to his throat as he has a mental image of him coming out of Sherlock's bedroom in the morning to be greeted with the sight of his daughter and Alpha (who seemed to be wearing a gold band on his finger) eating. In the fantasy, Sherlock was handing him a cup of tea and kissing him on the cheek, telling him to have a good day at work. Alex was smiling and swinging her legs under the chair, like an excited puppy that just needed to move about to try and use up some of the happiness they have. 

John cleared his throat and sat up straighter, his cheeks feeling on fire now. God, that was embarrassing. He stared at the table and willed away the blush, hoping that Sherlock's omniscient eyes didn't manage to read his thoughts in his face…. But he knew that he would, the bloody detective never missed a thing.

Sherlock was in deep thought about the up coming week at his parents when he heard John clearing his throat. He looked up and saw the faint blush on John’s cheeks, trying to read into it further but not getting far with it. It was obvious that the blushing was a sign of embarrassment but what was he embarrassed about… He had done nothing wrong, at least nothing that Sherlock had noticed. He decided to ask John about it later as it seemed that John was ok with him, even though they had kissed just over a week previously.

Sherlock finished the last of his tea and stood up, smiling at the sight of his family at home. Yes, it was home, even though they didn’t live at Baker Street with him (yet), Baker Street was still where it had all started. It was the place where John and himself used to live, the place where they had solved crimes together, the place where they first admitted that they liked each other more than just friends. It was home and he hoped that Alex would soon come accustomed with calling it home, even if it was her second home.

John doesn't take much longer to finish his tea and he automatically washed both their mug before putting them away. He barely even realised what he was doing. He felt at home here, especially after his little daydream. 

After putting away their mugs, John entered the living room and smileed at Alex. He smiled even more when he got a smile back. He felt like she had fully forgiven him now but he can’t help the feeling that she has done something. Pulled one of her tricks. She was always up to something, though. 

"Have you definitely got everything?" John questioned, banishing his thoughts for now. Alex looked down at her bag before nodding (their cases are in the car). John then looked to Sherlock. "And you? Oh, and who's driving? I didn't ask before. I'm the only one with a car so it's obvious we're taking that but I wasn't sure if you'd like to drive or not. You'll be giving me directions often, that's all, so... Yeah. The choice is yours."

“Whatever you feel most comfortable with you. It is a fairly long journey and I’m guessing you worked late yesterday and didn’t get a lot of sleep, according to the bags underneath your eyes and the way you are rubbing your eyes. I can drive if you want. You could sleep.” Sherlock suggested carrying his case down the stairs, leading the way to the car as he wanted to get on the road as quickly as possible, hoping that he could try and wish the week away as he already knew it was going to be awful. His mother would probably get annoyed at John because it was clear from the way that Alex behaved that she would clearly love her grandmother and her grandmother would love her. And his mother protected anyone who she loved.

John smiled softly at Sherlock and nodded. He handed over the keys once they were all down on the street. Alex climbed into the front seat, tapping away on her phone. She was busy deciding what her and Nathan's stall was going to be. John was glad they were speaking again, even though he didn't have a clue what their fight was about. Nathan's mother couldn't get a word from him. They were as both as stubborn as each other and if it wasn't his baby girl he was talking about, he might even say they'd make a good couple. 

John got into the back of the car and rested against the window, yawning softly. The clinic had been chaos lately, seeing as the big event for the year was approaching. John barely managed to get the week off and really had to work himself to get certain things locked down for the Auction before he left. All that was left to do was print the flyers and ask a few more Omegas to participate. The girls at the clinic said that they would handle that and they all wished John the best of luck with Sherlock's parents.

Sherlock started the engine, pulling off from the curb and started to drive down the road. He turned the radio on quietly so that there was some noise when there was silence in the car but it was quiet enough for him to be able to talk to Alex as he drove. 

It didn't take long for John to fall asleep. His family took many trips in the car when he was younger so he didn't have a problem with sleeping while in a moving car. 

Once Alex finished texting, she put her phone away and smiled over at Sherlock. She looked back to ensure that John was asleep before speaking. "I've kept my end of the deal. Nate and I are doing a game stall where you can win lollies or money. So, you have to keep your end too"

“Of course, Alexandria.” Sherlock joked, a smug smile on is face as he carried on driving. “How much do people usually spend at the auction?”

"The charity event changes. This is the first Bachelor Auction that I know of" Alex shrugged. "But seeing as W is at the end of the alphabet, you'll see plenty of other's first. I'd say between twenty pounds and fifty. There's probably a fixed starting bid of ten pounds or something along those lines"

“That makes sense. What events have been done in the past?”

"Uh, well, last year they did one of those games where you go around an area to find certain object. You had to pay an entry fee of at least five pounds per person - kids paid three pounds - and the team had to be a minimum of three people. That made a lot of money. There was an adult and kids version." She smiled, remembering how she, Nathan and Val got lost and found a total of two objects out of thirty.

“Sounds like a lot of fun. This one seems a bit more adult related though. Except for the stall. Hopefully it will make a lot of money though because it looks like a good cause.” Sherlock turned and quickly smiled at Alex before turning back to the road. He knew from that moment onward that he would pay however large a sum of money to get a night with John not only because he wanted to show John that he had changed for the better but also because the money would go to a good cause, a good cause that John would have used when he left Sherlock if it had been around.

"There's other stalls too. It's like a.. like a school fate! The Bachelor Auction is just the main event, you know? There's go karting, that's always there, and bouncy castles for the very little kids" Alex explained.

Sherlock smiled again, pride filling in his heart as he heard of his John’s work. He always knew that John had something special in him, a kind spirit that meant that he would always feel compelled to do go for the benefit of others. And he did just that. He left home, pregnancy, homeless, without and money and made a life for himself. How many omegas could say that they had done that for themselves? Definitely not many because they spent most of their lives popping out babies and cleaning the home.

"You're proud of him" Alex stated, eyes on her father's face. "Lots of people are. Nathan's mum absolutely loves him for all the work he does. All the women and men at the clinic act like he's a saint too" Alex felt like she was aiming for sarcastic but failing as her own pride for her dad pushed to the front line.

“Mhh… he really is an exceptional man.” Sherlock muttered, trying to watch the road as he had become too unfocused with all the thinking about John.

Alex didn't say anything else, just looked out the window and watched London go by and eventually disappear. It wasn't that long a drive but Alex quickly became bored and leaned against the window, falling asleep almost as quickly as John had. She snored lightly as she slept, her long hair covering her face. 

Once Alex had fallen asleep, the drive went by quickly for Sherlock for he listened to some classical music and tried to imagine that he had his violin in his hand and he was playing the song. 

When he pulled up at his parent’s house he shook Alex slowly to wake her and quietly called out to John so not to shock him before getting out of the car and getting the bags out of the boot.

When Alex climbed out the car, she looked like she hadn't even been to sleep but John was another matter. He was yawning and his hair stuck by in a way that had Alex giggling. Despite being so tired, John immediately went to help Sherlock with the bags.

“You might want to…” Sherlock pointed at John’s hair, raising his eyebrows also. “And you should… straighten your jumper. It’s slanting at a rather… unusual angle. I can carry these while you sort yourself out.” Sherlock took John’s and his own bag to the front door, leaving them on the step with Alex before returning to get Alex’s bag.

John looked down and blushed, realising half his stomach was revealed. How hadn't he felt the cold air?! With pink cheeks, John ruffled his hair and sorted himself out. What a great impression that would make, he thought with a small scoffs. 

Then, he took a breath, and walked after Sherlock with Alex by his side.

Sherlock led his family to the door of his parents’ house, taking deep breathes to calm himself. He always got worked up before visiting his parents, knowing that they were the complete opposite of himself; sociable, reliable, loving and 100% frustrating.

But Sherlock knew that this time was different. He was introducing his daughter to them. Although his parents were loving and kind people he knew that they would blame Sherlock for their lack of contact with their granddaughter although they would never bring this up with him. He also worried that they would get annoyed at John too and he did not want that. He needed John to feel safe and loved not like an outsider. He needed for John to trust him again, him and his family.

As Sherlock approached the door he stopped for a minute and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in before ringing the doorbell. He looked behind him at Alex and John and smiled mischievously. “Let the madness begin.” He whispered.

John placed his hand on Sherlock's shoulder and squeezed lightly, silently telling the man that it would be okay and not to worry. He didn't linger, however, and removed his hand a few moments later. 

John was nervous too. He could just imagine how much of a disappointment he was to the family. The omega that run off while pregnant. It sounded more like something a pregnant teen would do rather than a grown man.

Sherlock smiled and relaxed slightly. He rang the bell again realizing that his parents were probably in the garden so wouldn’t be able to hear the doorbell as well as they normally would. Finally he saw some movement behind the door and prepared himself for the onslaught of overbearing parents.

“William dear. Thank goodness you’re here. We thought you wouldn’t listen to us and wouldn’t come.” Mrs. Holmes cried out, bringing her son into a tight hug, her arms wrapping around his taller frame with ease despite the height difference.

“Of course I wouldn’t mummy.” Sherlock replied, a hint of sarcasm mixed in there. He stepped into the house so that his mother could see John and Alex. “This is John, as you already knows and this… this is my daughter, Alex.”

John smiled and gave a wave as he was mentioned. Mrs. Holmes' attention wasn’t on him for long, anyway. Her eyes fix on Alex, who stood there with a small smile on her face. 

She stepped closer and both of the females seem to have the same idea as they almost crash into a hug. Alex is grinning and pressing her face into her grandmother's chest, overwhelming happy. For years, all she ever wanted was to meet her dad and his family and now that was finally happening she almost couldn't believe it. She was so happy that she ran off for a few hours and scared the life out of everyone when this was the result.

Sherlock smiled at the scene in front of him, happy that he had managed to do one thing in his life that would please his mother. He acknowledged that it was the right thing to come and see them even if he knew that he would regret his decision later in the day when his mother brought out the photo albums… 

Mrs. Holmes eventually let go of Alex and ushered them all in, heading into the kitchen straight away to make everyone a well deserved cup of tea.

Alex couldn't get the grin off her face as she sat between her fathers on the sofa while her grandmother prepared them tea. She smiled at Sherlock and John in turn before she sat further back, waiting to see how it was going to work. 

A man walked in the room then and Alex gasped, surprised to see him here. She didn't know all the family would be here. "Uncle My!"

Sherlock groaned loudly and flopped back in the chair, already regretting bringing John and Alex down here.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow at Sherlock's reaction but smiled at Alex and nodded his head at John. That was when Mrs. Holmes came back into the room. She jumped at the sight of Mycroft so close, not having expected him to be there. 

"I thought you were off back in to London?" She asked, setting the tea tray down and began to serve the tea for everyone with the help of Alex. 

"I go back this evening." He told them, taking a seat in one of the chairs. 

Alex pouted at that. "But I haven't seen you in so long" 

Mycroft just smiled at that for a moment. "We'll have lunch soon, Alexandria. I'm very busy at the moment but I'll make time soon, I promise" 

John would never get used to how unMycroft like he became around Alex. At first, he'd thought that he was playing some trick but eventually he came to realise that Mycroft honestly cared for Alex and wanted to be the best uncle he could. Not that he'd admit that to anyone besides Alex herself.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the obvious bond that Mycroft and Alex had, one that he himself did not have with his daughter. “Unfortunately Mycroft isn’t very good at keeping his promises. Remember that time when I was 10 and you promised me that you would always look out for me yet, 20 odd years later here we are, sitting in the exact room that you promised me that and you have a better connection with my daughter because you kept her from me for 12 years.”

“Sherlock, dear-“ Mrs Holmes started.

"No, Mummy. He's right" Mycroft interrupted, looking across at Sherlock. 

Alex tensed for a moment before she curled against Sherlock, hugging him. She didn't think that Mycroft and her had a better bond. Mycroft was her jokey uncle that made her food and told her stories about her dad. For years, she was the only thing she had even remotely close to Sherlock. Now, Sherlock was here and Mycroft was just her uncle that she liked to spend time with. She loved them both dearly and didn't want them to fight. She curled closer to Sherlock, hoping her message was clear.

Sherlock coughed and spluttered on his mouthful of tea, positive that he just heard his brother wrong. “I’m right? I’m actually right? You’re finally admitting that I was right?” He squeezed his daughter tightly, a large smile on his face.

"Yes" Mycroft nodded, face blank. You can't tell what he's thinking. At the sight of Alex looking so happy, however, his lips quiver, trying to force a smile on his face. 

Alex chuckled softly at the look on Mycroft's face. She remained cuddled against Sherlock, glad that they hadn't fought. 

Mrs Holmes stared between her boys, looking utterly proud of them. She never thought she'd see the day that they agreed on something. It was all thanks to Alex, there was no denying it. She, without realising, was pulling the whole family together. 

Sherlock saw all the emotion in the room and decided to change the subject, unable to endure any more happiness for the time being (although he locked away the memory in his mind palace so he would be able to remember this moment forever- not only because his brother had said for the first time that he was right but also because of the pride that was radiating from his mother and father.) 

“Is there anything specific that we will be doing over the next week or so because if not then there are a few things I would like to show Alex.” 

Mrs. Holmes and Mr. Holmes looked at one another, smiling in that way people do when they know something that no one else does. John suddenly felt nervous but everyone else seemed to be okay and so he swallowed the feeling as best he could. 

"Well, do you remember how, when you and Mike were little-" 

"Mycroft" corrected the eldest Holmes brother, but he went ignored as his mother continued. 

"-we'd go to camping down at your great Aunt's cabin?" She looked expectantly at Sherlock. 

Alex perked up at the idea of camping.

“Would you like that Alex? There would be plenty to do there for a few days. I could teach you how to camp properly and how to put up a tent.” Sherlock asked Alex, really wanting to do it once he started to think of all the things that he could teach his daughter which she had probably never done before. 

Alex nodded eagerly. She definitely wanted to do that. 

"I won't be there the whole time, however." Sherlock's father said. "I've got some work that needs doing so I'm there for the first day and I'd like to spend time with Alex while I can"

“Of course father. We could spend 3 days there starting from Monday?” Sherlock asked casually, looking around the room to see most of them agreeing with his course of action. “Then we can return back to the house and have the rest of the week here before we leave? I would like to take John and Alex into the village and I would like to show Alex the treehouse in the back garden some time.” And I need to show John my old bedroom, just like I promised him I would all those years ago. 

John remained quiet but smiled when Sherlock included him. 

Alex grinned. "Sounds like a plan. I dibs a tent with nan!" She added, loving the idea of John and Sherlock having to share a tent for a few nights.

“Oh dear of course I would love to do that. It might only be for one night though as I have a bit of a dodgy knee and I don’t think it would be good for me to sleep a tent for 3 nights. I will have to stay in the cabin for the other nights.” Mrs. Holmes smiled lovingly at her granddaughter, doing her best to keep her happy.

"Well, we can have the cabin and we'll throw the boys out into the wild" Alex joked, smiling at the older woman. 

John's eyes widen as he realized exactly what Alex's plan was and he looked to Sherlock in a panic, unsure if he should speak up against it or not. He didn't want to hurt Sherlock's feelings but he didn't want it to be awkward either. John relaxed then, realising this was what Alex wants. She'd purposely done this and he wasn't going to upset her. He'd manage a few nights in a tent with his ex.

Sherlock realized what Alex was up to at the same time as John noticed. “Nope. You wont be able to learn anything if you are stuck in a cabin all the time.”

"I'm sleeping in there, though. Or having my own tent. Dad snores and you're so tall you'll take up too much space" Alex stuck her tongue out. Mycroft smirked at her, seeing through her plan as easily as the other. Seeing through it didn't mean they had the power to stop it, though.

“Your own tent? Alright then but you do realize that the tent will be a small one man tent then?” Sherlock smirked, knowing that he couldn’t stop Alex’s plan, but he could easily make it as difficult as possible for her.

"If it can sit one man inside, it can easily fit one teenage girl inside." Alex replied. "Besides, Nate and I had to sleep in a small closet together once for a dare. The tent will be roomy compared to that"

“Well don’t come complaining to us when you start getting back ache.” Sherlock smirked at Alex, finding the whole situation rather funny even if it was looking like he was going to have to spend 3 nights in a tent with his ex…. Not the best idea ever but he couldn’t say that it was the worst situation he has ever been in. It would obviously be awkward but he hoped that they could make the most out of it and have a little bit of fun (that’s why he didn’t point out that they could easily buy another tent for John.)

 

"We could buy a-" Mrs Holmes began, only to get interrupted by Mycroft. 

"Mummy, that's not burning I smell, is it?" He asked, innocently. 

Her eyes widen and she rushed into the kitchen. Mycroft sent both Alex and Sherlock a "You owe me" look, although the look towards Alex was far friendlier than the one given to Sherlock.

A few minutes later, Mummy came back into the room, carrying a perfect Victoria Sponge, iced and decorated. “Does anyone want a piece?”

“Mycroft will, although he will definitely want more than just one piece.” Sherlock muttered to Alex, trying not to laugh when Mycroft actually asked for a large piece.

Alex giggled with Sherlock before she simply laid there, enjoying the closeness and the relaxed atmosphere. She was handed a piece of cake and she nibbled at it slowly, getting sleepy again even though it wasn't that late and she'd been to sleep during the drive up here. 

John smiled at the scene and balanced his plate on his knees while he took out his phone to snap a picture of Sherlock and Alex cuddled together like that. The angle he had was perfect for seeing how Alex was leaning against Sherlock's chest and how Sherlock had an arm wrapped around her. John took a few pictures, catching Sherlock's eye and giving him a small smile as he changed the picture to be his phone's background.

Sherlock smiled back at John and quickly fired a text to the other man, asking for a copy of the picture also. Once he has it, he too saved it as the lock screen and background for his phone. The position was quite comfortable, not only because of the way in which they were lying together but also because his inner Alpha was practically purring at the contact that he had with his daughter (FINALY!). 

John grinned at his family, just happy that he got to see them like this. He'd imagined Alex and Sherlock and the rest of their families together. When he was pregnant, he imagined it all the time and he had when Alex was a baby. 

What if he had stayed?

That question haunted him. Always had and it still would. He'd never know truly but he could guess now. Sherlock would freak, then accept it and they'd have been a family. It still wouldn’t have been perfect but it would have been a whole lot easier than brining up a baby on his own.

Sighing, John drained the rest of his drink before he stood up and went to the kitchen to help Sherlock's mother. She smiled when he enterd and he returned it, quietly greeting her and then helping with folding the washing. They were the two omegas in the house and John knew it was stupid but he felt like that made it easier for him to talk to her.

“Hello, dear.” Mrs. Holmes said as warmly as she could, considering the current situation. 

"Hi, Mrs. Holmes. I thought I'd leave them to enjoy their time together, even though she's sleeping. You don't mind me being here, helping, do you? If you do, just tell me and I'm gone. I'd understand" He didn't look at her as he spoke and he did his best to keep composed but a small quiver entered his voice and it was clear that he was holding back tears.

“Its fine, John.” Mrs. Holmes touched John’s arm, trying to calm down the other omega realizing that he was hurting. “I was hoping that we could have a little chat some time during this week. This seems like a good time, if any to do this.”

John smiled, nodding and then rubbed his face just to make sure that he did not have any tears on his face. 

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be such a baby. It's been a crazy month or so... What did you... Well, I think I know what you want to talk about" John laughed nervously, fidgeting as he folded another shirt.

“I’m just worried John.” Mrs. Holmes said as she folded up a towel. “For all of you. I suppose that’s because I don’t really understand what’s going on. One minute you and Sherlock are in love and living together, the next you have disappeared, a decade later you are back again and you also have a child. Its quite confusing for an old person such as myself.” She joked, making eye contact with John and smiling.

John sighed. "I only really understood it a bit myself when I left. It wasn't until I'd had Alex that I realised there was a bit more to it than I was admitting to myself. I still just take the cowards route and say it was just because I was scared of Sherlock's reaction. It's easy to say that..."

“Everyone is worried of their partners reaction,” Mrs. Holmes started, putting down the folded towel on the pile of clothes. “When I got pregnant with Mycroft I was 26, I had my life ahead of me and I was worried that Jack wouldn’t stay with me and I would have to bring a child on my own. Luckily he was ecstatic but not everyone is. Some Alpha’s leave their omega because they don’t want to be tied down to someone for the rest of their lives. I suppose you thought my son was own on those Alphas. Running around London at any time of the day and night, conducting weird experiments in his flat, not sleeping or eating for days because it stops him from solving crimes. Not exactly father material.”

John scratched his neck. "Well.. I guess but that wasn't the problem. I loved" love, John thought in his head "him because he did all those things. It made him different and it wouldn't have been the end of the world if we'd had Alex, he went off to work and I stayed at home to look after her but..." John looked up at the ceiling. "I don't want to be an Omega that stays at hone once they've had a kid and.. Well, as different as Sherlock is, he's an Alpha and Alpha's see themselves as the ones that need to work and protect the family... The omega is just... a house mother"

“Mmmm…. There are many Alphas who are conservatives* so I agree with you there. But Sherlock isn’t a typical Alpha though, is he? I think he would have wanted you to leave Alex with Mrs Hudson or myself a lot of the time because he would want him by your side, chasing criminals through London. He wouldn’t have wanted that to change no matter what.”

John nodded. "Yeah... but there's another problem right there. Yes, I want to work but I don't want to leave my daughter with other people all the time. I'm her father and I want to watch her grow up... And I know that I can't have everything but I just..." John sighed "I don't even know..."

“Its fine, John. I’m not trying to trick you out or anything. I am just trying to understand what happened. Hormones, John. This is what this is all about. Hormones. You were simply trying to protect your daughter from any threats, just like any good omega would. You saw threats everywhere and the first thing you did to get rid of them was to run.”

John chewed on his lower lip and nods. "Y-Yeah. That makes sense but I still hurt the man I love..d.. loved and that's not right at all. Omega, Alpha or Beta, it doesn't matter. You don't hurt the people you love like that on purpose."

“You have also been hurt John. Everytime you saw her do something that reminded you of Sherlock, every birthday, Christmas, anniversary you were reminded of what you lost. But you put your daughter before yourself and Sherlock. That’s called being a good father.” Mrs Holmes smiled warmly.

John shifted awkwardly for a moment. "How can you say that? I mean, I agree with you but.. How can you say that when the one I've caused pain is your youngest son? You say putting your children before yourself is important and everytime I see Alex even a little upset, it breaks my heart. How could you see Sherlock in pain and not hate me?" John really wants to hug her but he clenched his fists and stayed put.

“Because you did the right thing in the end. You see the way that Alex looks at Sherlock and the way that he looks at her, that’s why. And although I cant be sure for certain, I think that they may have a better relationship than they would have done if they had never been separated for such a long time. Plus, Sherlock will most likely delete a large percentage of the time they spent apart so his pain will be reduced significantly compared to yours as you will always remember what you did and the suffering that it caused.”

John nodded. "I see... That makes a lot of sense, actually. I… Thank you so much, Mrs. Holmes. I didn't even realise what a weight on my shoulders that was… Not saying it. It's hard being an Omega sometimes..." John sighed and looked towards the living room. "I think things will work out now… Sherlock and I seem to be getting along despite a few awkward moments and Alex obviously adores you all... Yeah" John nodded and smiled at the woman. "This is definitely a good thing. I just need to stop being so whiny and lingering on the past"

Mrs Holmes laughed at John. “Its alright, dear. I’m always here if you need to talk but I must warn you, if you hurt my son again, I will get Mycroft to do his worst.”

John nodded and gave a soft smile. "I don't doubt it and, honestly, I'd want you to. I never want to see him hurt like that... I... Well, I love him, Mrs. Holmes. He gave me our beautiful daughter and he's so wonderful... But I don't want to jump into anything. Not until Alex is settled into all this. Even if all three of us want it, I… I'm doing it again, aren't I? Making excuses because I'm scared?"

Mrs Holmes tried to contain her laughter but failed miserably. “It is perfectly normal to be scared, John and your ‘excuses’ once again make sense. You are looking out for your daughter. But remember John that you deserve some love, your inner omega deserves some freedom after 13 years of being suppressed.”

John nodded slowly and looked down with a sigh. He rubbed his neck and tried to think of some way to express how much this was helping him. Bit by bit he felt lighter and happier. 

"Mrs Holmes... Honestly… Thank you so much. This little chat has truly helped me feel better. I just... I want you to know that"

“Good, John. Don’t take too long in telling Sherlock the truth.” Mrs. Holmes comments, just as Sherlock walked in…

“Tell me what, John?”

John's face lit up a bright red and his eyes grew to the size of saucers. He opened his mouth and then stared at Mrs Holmes, silently pleading with the woman to help him.

Mrs Holmes quickly spoke up for John. “He was wondering if you would come to the charity event that his clinic holds each year and if you could look after Alex for a few days afterwards because he has a conference that he has to go to.” She made up effortlessly.

John didn't say a word about anything, just looked to the floor with a blush on his cheeks. For a minute, he thought that he was going to have to confess everything to Sherlock. And a small part of him actually hoped Sherlock saw through it so he could tell the man he loved him.

“Yes that’s fine. Alex was asking for you, not sure why but… I didn’t want to intrude.” Sherlock pointed to the lounge, and raised his eyebrows at his mother.

"Ask for me?" John asks with a small frown.

“Yes. She said she wanted to you.”

"Okay..." John said, headed into the living room to see his daughter curled up on the sofa, watching something on the TV. She sat up further when John approached and so John went and sits beside her. "You summoned me?" John askd with a lopsided smile.

“More like commanded your presence.” Mycroft commented in-between a mouthful of cake.

“I’m tired… I don’t feel well and I don’t know what to do. I just… want you, Dad.” Alex muttered the last bit quietly, as if she was embarrassed to admit that she wanted her father.

John smiled at that and wrapped his arms around his daughter, holding her close and pressing his lips to the top of her head. "I'm right here, sweetheart. I always will be." He promises, voice low so she can at least pretend Mycroft couldn't hear and wouldn't be embarrassed further. "I've missed you" John said and he knewsthey both knew he meant; that they hadn't really been close lately.

“Me too, Dad.” Alex whispered back, her head resting on his shoulder. Her stomach had started to hurt about an hour ago, starting off as a mild pain throughout her whole stomach but now it was a harsh throb. She just wanted her dad, the doctor, to make it better.

John kissed Alex's head once more before he gently held her away from him so he could see her face. "Right. You said you were feeling bad. What's wrong? Tell me the symptoms" 

As he spoke, John checked for a temperature.

“My stomach hurts and my head…. I just feel… weird.” Alex muttered, holding her stomach whilst breathing deeply.

John frowned and studied her for a few moments. "I don't want to jump to conclusions but I've seen this before with teens. I.. Alex, I think you're going to present soon. In the next few weeks, maybe"

“w-ww-what?” Alex stuttered, looking up at her father. “I… I cant be. I don’t think anyone in my class has presented yet… I’ve probably just got a stomach bug or something.”

"Maybe but... omega's instinct" John chuckled and gently pinched her nose. "I just have a feeling" He said, more serious now. "You're right, it might be nothing but you could be. And don't worry about being the only one. I presented young too. It wasn't that bad. Everyone was just fascinated and asked me what it was like"

Alex can’t help but chuckle at that. Her mood changed quickly, though, her mouth forming a straight line as she became more serious. “I just… I just don’t want to be different… I want to continue being Alex the rounders player not some Alpha or Omega who cant control their instincts.”

That caused a spark of anger to flare in John. So many people assumed that kind of thing, especially about Omegas. They all assume an Omega was a slut as soon as they were in heat, like they'd fuck absolutely anyone. Like they were no longer themselves. John's nostrils flared for a moment before he calmed down. 

"You'll be able to control yourself, Alex, whether you're an Alpha or an Omega. The change is scary, of course, you feel out of control but you won't be. I promise. It's like... you know when I go into heat at home and have to go to the hotel? Do I seem out of control or just a little on edge?"

Alex thought for a moment, thinking about the last time her dad had to go away for a few days and Aunt Harry came to say. Her dad was always… preoccupied, kind of distant. “I suppose you are on edge but… don’t heats become less… potent as you get older?” Alex’s face flushed, uncomfortable with talking to her dad about his heats. She knew it was perfectly normal to talk about these things but this was her dad and she didn’t ever want to think about him in that predicament. 

John chuckled. "A bit, yeah, but I remember what they were like. My point is, you won't lose control no matter what happens, okay?" He said, moving on from the topic of his heats when he noticed her flushed face. "You're body will change, more so if you're an Alpha but you'll be fine. I had to change so I could carry children but it wasn't bad. Lots of sick days off school"

Alex smiled at him. “Will I be allowed to have ice cream if I have to stay off school?” She asked cheekily, winking at Mycroft who was now listening into the conversation.

John laughed and hugged her again. "Course you can, you cheeky monkey" He said before tickling her sides. He laughed louder as he does.

“Dad…. Dad stop… ddddaaaddd.” Alex said in between giggles, wriggling around to try and get away from her father.

"Never!" John cheered, continuing to tickling Alex. She, unfortunately for her, had all the same ticklish spots as he did so he knew most of them.

“Dadlock…. Help me….. pllleasee!” Alex shouted, screeching when John started to tickle a particularly ticklish spot.

Upon hearing his daughter calling out, Sherlock strolled into the lounge and smiled as he watched John tickle her. “You can get yourself out of this.” 

John chuckled and slowed down. He was panting. He sat back and sunk into the sofa. "God, I must be getting really old if I'm already out of breath" He giggled, still, relaxed. 

Alex poked his stomach. "You are old" 

"Cheeky!" John accused.

Sherlock stood and watched his little family, finally content with life. He had spent the past 13 years just surviving, attempting to get through each day even if it meant being in pain. But now… now life was worth living, was worth it because he had Alex and John. He could happily go on solving crimes and seeing Alex at the weekend without the need to smoke or shot up when he was feeling particularly down because in the past 2 months, he hadn’t felt in such a low place that he had felt after John left.

Alex laughed again before she curlsedunder her dad's arm. "My stomach still hurts..." She muttered. 

John frowned and kisses her head. "Maybe you should go to sleep for a little while longer, love. You've been tired all day. We don't know if you're ill or preparing to present yet" As he spoke, he ran a hand through her hair. “And if you still feel ill in a few hours, just come and find me and I will give you some paracetamol.”

Alex nodded and stood. She pressesda kiss to John's cheek and then Mycroft. She walked over to Sherlock and smiled up at him. "Show me where my room is?"

“Ok.” Sherlock answered, leading the way through the little cottage until they reach the room. “This used to be my old room when I was younger.” Sherlock walked in and looked around, not much had changed since he was 18. The walls were all different colours as he could never decide which colour he liked best. There was a shelf full of books ranging from chemistry to Denis the Menace (he had been a fan of the character when he was 5 and had never been able to throw them out without them reappearing back on the shelf- obviously due to his mother’s sentimental nature). Then in the corner there was a desk with a whiteboard/corkboard over it, pinned on it were a large variety of sheets and writing all over the whiteboard. 

“The door,” Sherlock said pointing to the door which was next to the desk, “is a kind of wardrobe. I used to use it as a hideaway but you can store your clothes and shoes in there if you want. The bathroom is straight off the stairs and some towels should be in the wardrobe-room-thingy.”

Alex nodded. "All right. Thank you" and then she pushed on her tiptoes to kiss Sherlock's cheek and she hugged him as well before moving over to the bed and crawled under the covers.

“If you don’t feel well and you need something, I will be downstairs in the lounge.” Sherlock mentioned before he exitd the room and headed back downstairs again.

Alex nodded and yawned, happily snuggling into the pillows. 

When Sherlock got down the stairs, John sat up to smile at him. Mycroft had moved into the kitchen to talk to their mother and only John remained in the living room. 

"She all right?" John asked, concern peeping through despite all the laughs and tickling.

“Yes. She seemed very tired but nothing out of the ordinary. It has been a very busy day. What do you think is wrong with her?” Sherlock asked, sitting down on the sofa next to John.

"There's not really any solid evidence to say but... I think she's going to present soon. I just... have a feeling. She's got a stomach ache and she's been grumpy lately and the fact she had an argument with Nathan was a big sign that something was happening hormones wise... Huh, guess there was some kind of evidence. Mum said I was like that before presenting so..." John shrugged and looked away from the stairs to look at Sherlock with a soft smile.

“I slept for 2 solid days before I presented. My mother called the local doctor to make sure I was ok because she was not used to me sleeping for such a long time.” Sherlock commented, smiling as he remembers being woken by a old aged doctor who smelt so… off to his newly heightened sense of smell.

John nodded. "Well, if she's an Omega - which I doubt, honestly - then she won't be changing much. Just getting periods and such. If she's an Alpha... She's got a lot of changing to go. I remember it... changing so I was able to have children. I thought I was dying..." John chuckled and rubbed his neck. "Don't tell her that, of course"

Sherlock laughs. “No… I don’t think telling her that would help much. She would start to worry and then we would have to deal with the fall out. It’s not just the changing she has to worry about though. The biannual ruts will be hard enough to deal with especially when you don’t have a partner.”

"She's not getting one of those. Not so young" John's eyes widened and he laughed once he realized his over the top reaction. "We don't know for sure... She'll get through it, though. She's a strong girl"

Sherlock laughed. “Of course not. And if she ever does I’ll deduce the hell out of them.” Sherlock joked… but was he really joking? This is Sherlock Holmes after all. A protective Alpha who would never let harm come to any of his family (maybe Mycroft but that was a different matter altogether). “If she is an Alpha then she should be able to cope, as soon as you orgasm the rut stops it’s just a bit harder to do so if you don’t have a mate. If she’s an omega, then it will be fine… but as you just said she is strong, she has your mentality.”

John wrinkled his nose up at the thought of Alex and sex even if she was just doing it to herself. "She's so young... We'll have to wait and see..." John sighed before relaxing into the sofa again.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded, thoughts about Alex and sex going through his head. Thoughts he never wanted to think about again. 

John glanced at Sherlock and smiled. "I hope you don't mind about the whole tent thing"

“It’s fine John. You stay in your sleep bag and I’ll stay in mine. Most of the time we wont even be in the tent. The tent is simply for when it is dark and we want to sleep.”

"I know, I know but it... It just sounds like such a typical set up, that's all." John shrugged. "And.. well.. I guess I don't trust myself around you considering I've been the one to kiss you both times it's happened..."

“Well stop thinking about it then otherwise you wont have fun and enjoy yourself.” Sherlock smiled, thinking that if John kissed him again he wouldn’t be able to hold back, he would have to taste him, smell him, touch him.

John nodded his head and sat forward. "Right. Sorry... I, uh, I think I'll head to bed too. I'll see you in the morning. If she's feeling better, I'm sure Alex will want to go camping as soon as possible"

“Yes, of course. Goodnight John.” Sherlock replied, smiling. “Do you know what room you are staying in?”

John hesitated. "Uhh.. No" He admitted, blushing lightly. "Will you, uh, could you... umm, yeah.."

Sherlock stood up and led John out of the lounge and up the stairs. He took him to the spare room of the cottage, a small-ish room right at the back. “I told Alex that I will be in the lounge if she needs anything and because she doesn’t know where you are, I will come and get you if there is a problem?”

John nodded and gave his ex a smile. "Yes, please do. Even if she just wakes up and feels bad, please come get me... I know it's only a fever at the moment and that she'll be fine but I still worry, you know?" He laughed nervously, like he was embarrassed. 

He was embarrassed. Not because of what he's saying because he was sure that Sherlock worried just as much as him. He was embarrassed by Sherlock's eyes on him and the fact he was thinking about leaning forward and kissing him goodnight. He wouldn't, though. Couldn't.

Sherlock noticed John’s anxiousness and assumed that it was because he was worried about having an Alpha in his (temporary) bedroom so he stepped back so he was standing outside the room. “I know and I will. Even though I know plenty about the human anatomy, I that you are better equipped to deal with our ill daughter.” 

"I know you're capable of looking after her without me, Sherlock. God. Don't think I'm saying that you're not or that I don't trust you with her. I just worry a ridiculous amount" John smiled, fiddling with his t-shirt as he looked at Sherlock.

“I know John. I just don’t think I am good at dealing with our daughter when she is ill as you are. You have had a lot more experience and you are a doctor.”

John nodded. "Right. Okay.. Well, um, thank you for showing me to the room. Goodnight" He smiled brightly and shut the door after Sherlock replied.

Sherlock strolled back down the stairs, checking that everyone was in bed before locking the front and back door. He then went through to the lounge and lounged out on the sofa, holding his head on his hands and closed his eyes.

*conservatives: People who believe that Alphas and Omegas should have traditional roles and no not want the system to be modernised. They don’t believe that omegas should use contraception or should go out to work, instead they should sty at home and birth as many pups as possible. Some ultra conservatives buy Omegas for their alpha children when they because sexually mature and they will bond after the omega’s second heat.  
John is certainly not a conservative. He wants omegas and alphas to be treated equally and that omegas should be treated with respect, not like an animal that has one use and one use only: as a breeding machine. That’s why he runs the omega clinic, hoping that he can help omegas who are in bad situations and re-educate people into understanding how omegas really are, not how they are presented by society.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping Trip!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Holidays were fun but now we are back and the excitement is going to start once again!

In the morning, Alex was much brighter and John had smiled widely when she bounced into his room to hug him and announced that they'd be leaving for the camp site at three in the afternoon. She'd gotten up early and gone with Mrs Holmes to get the new tent that they had spoken about for her (Sherlock and John were still sharing despite all their moaning). 

After speaking about everything really fast, she pushed him towards his suitcase and demanded he dressed and come down the stairs immediately for an early lunch. 

John chuckled as he dressed, pleased that Alex seemed a lot better. Maybe he'd been completely wrong and she was just a little under the weather and needed some sleep.

Sherlock was awake when his mother and Alex headed out. *Tent shopping* his mind supplied as he went into the kitchen to make some coffee and put a pot of tea on for john and his father. He sipped at his tea while he watched the news. Another suicide bomb… a suicide that didn’t make sense. BORING.

When John got downstairs, everyone else was already sat at the table. He quickly sat and apologized for being the last one.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't know you were waiting on me." He said, sitting. It's then he realizes the food is still cooking and everyone is waiting for the food, not him. 

He blushed brightly and Alex giggled at him. John smiled at her, happy to hear her laughing even if she was laughing at him for being completely unobservant.

Sherlock laughed quietly with Alex. Trust John to be the one who awkwardly entered and mistook the situation. That’s why he loves him. He always managed to entertain him no matter how dark his mood was, not that John was only useful for entertainment purposes. He was much more intelligent than Sherlock had previously thought and had always managed to challenge him, make him think things through so that he not only thinks about the problem but the situation as a whole.

John soon chuckled with the pair of them before he quieted down. He looked to his side, where Mycroft sat. 

"I thought you were heading home today, Mycroft?" John asked, his tone much friendlier with the elder Holmes than it ever was before Alex came into the picture. 

Mycroft nodded. "I am. Mummy convinced me to stay for lunch, though" 

John nodded and flashed another ‘Watson’ smile. "I see."

“He’s just here for the food, homemade, free food.” Sherlock joked, his face dead straight to help wind Mycroft up but winked at Alex when Mycroft looked towards the food that was being cooked.

Mycroft opened his mouth to counter Sherlock when their mother spoke, her voice was quiet but powerful, emphasizing her authority in the house despite her children being all grown up.. 

"Boys, don't. What if Alex has a brother or sister one day? She'll think fighting is normal between siblings” She scalded, not fully realizing what she'd said until after. Mrs. Holmes didn't let herself react though, just continued cooking. 

"Well, it kind of it. All siblings fight now and then." John added, not commenting on the thing about Alex having siblings.

Sherlock bit his tongue to stop himself from opening his mouth in shock. Another child… with someone else fathering it… Sherlock could barely contain his anger at the thought. “I’m going for a smoke.” 

John winced when Sherlock got up, knowing exactly what Sherlock was thinking. John thought the same thing about him. He didn't want Sherlock to have a child with another Omega and he's sure that Sherlock's reaction meant he didn't want John having a child with another Alpha. 

"I'm going to go talk to him" John told them and smiled before he went outside to join Sherlock on the porch.

Sherlock took a cigarette out of the packet and quickly lit up, filling his lungs with smoke and sighing with relief, needing the calmness that the cigarette brought. It helped him to stop thinking about John in heat with another man. 

Another man knotting him, filling him with pups….

"Sherlock?" John asked gently, standing behind the man as he watched the smoke twirl up into the air. He doesn't move closer just yet, not sure how angry Sherlock is. 

It was only an innocent comment but he understood how much it hurts.

“I should be able to deal with comments like that. They shouldn’t effect me like this. But they do… and it brings pain to my heart.” Sherlock held out the open packet to John, knowing that he hasn’t smoked since he was a teenager but thought that the omega might fancy one.

John waved away the cigarettes. "That sounds like you're apologising for how you're feeling. Don't do that. I… I really fucking hate the idea of you getting another Omega pregnant. Makes me feel sick... If Alex did have brothers or sisters, I'd what them to have the same parents as her. For her sake..."

Inside Sherlock smiled at John’s comment, happy that John felt the same way because it meant that didn’t look like John would be impregnated by another Alpha anytime soon. Outside, Sherlock kept a cool, calm face on, not wanting to outwardly show his happiness. “It is slightly… alarming that we both feel the same way even though we never actually bonded. Usually Alphas and Omegas would only feel this way if there had been a strong biological link that tied them together, therefore tying their Alpha and Omega sides together causing heightened emotions at the thought of the other person being reclaimed by someone else.”

"Isn't the biological link the child we have?" John pointed out, looking down at his feet and not meeting Sherlock's eye. "Besides, I think it's pretty normal to get jealous of the idea of the person you love, or once loved, with someone else." 

“I never thought about it like that before.” Sherlock muttered taking another puff of his cigarette. Alex was probably the biggest reason why Sherlock had spent 13 long years yearning after John in a way that he had never felt before. Of course while they were together, Sherlock longed to be with John all the time, such was his inner Alpha’s possessive nature but after John left, it was 100 times stronger. He had never gone a day without feeling that pull to be close to John and this pull had only stopped when he found out about Alex.

John nodded, still not looking at him. "So... Don't work yourself up thinking I'm going to have another Alpha's children because I'm not. I can assure you of that." He smiled before turning back towards the door. "I'm still getting over the Alpha who gave me my first child" 

After saying that, John was quick to open the door and head back inside. His heart pounding and cheeks flushed. So much for just leaving it for Alex's sake. He might as well have told Sherlock he loves him and snogged him again. 

"Idiot..." John muttered to himself but part of him, not that he'd admit it to anyone, was happy he'd said that. Relieved.

Sherlock’s breath hitched in his throat when he heard John’s words. It took him a few minutes to control his breathing again as he was in complete and utter shock. John still liked him…. John wanted him still. 

When his cigarette nearly burnt his finger as it had burned down, he pulled out another, puffing on it rapidly for some time until that one had also burned down. He took out some chewing gum so his mother wouldn’t be able to smell the smoke on his breath, still hating how she told him off for something so petty.

Now he had to do something, he had to try and get John back, no matter how hard it would take he was going to try. John said that he would only get together with him if it was ok with Alex… Sherlock knew that Alex was fine with it, she had practically begged him to ask John out the other day. So he just had to ask for Alex’s help, get her to make John understand that, if anything, she would benefit from them being together as a family unit.

Sherlock walked back into the house, taking out a chewing gum as he walked. He found Mycroft and his mother in the lounge, his father, John and Alex all in the kitchen so he quickly excused Alex from the table and led her to her/his old room.

"So... What happened?" Alex asked, bouncing on the bed a little as she practically threw herself on to it. She put her hands on the bed, steadying herself. Alex then smiled at her father. "I'm assuming that something did happen going by how much you smoked. The gum is just even more of a give away, just so you know"

Sherlock chuckled. “I only smoked 2, nothing too bad. Try and deduce it Alex, if you put your mind to it and really see, you should be able to deduce it easily.”

Alex shrugged. "Deducing is boring. I know how to do and can't always stop doing it to people but I don't see the point. I don't care about other people's lives. Only friends and families. Even then, I'd prefer to be told so I know for sure that they want me to know" 

Right now, she sounded very much like a blend of Sherlock and John. Not that she realised that, of course. The ‘not caring about others’ was obviously a Sherlock thing. ‘Wanting people to trust her’ was more of a John thing. Thinking deducing is boring... Well, that was definitely an Alex thing seeing as both her parents were fascinated with it.

“Deducing is not boring” Sherlock stated in a clipped manner, his face scrunching up just at the thought of deducing being boring because for him, it was everything. It could give you so much insight, so much knowledge that could help you so much. “But I suppose… if you’re not interested in it then I cant really blame you. Some people find it annoying.” Sherlock took a deep breath, looking at his daughter with admiration. He was proud of her, she wasn’t like the awkward kid that he was when he was younger and he was thankful for that. He was ever so lonely when he was younger and didn’t want the same fate for his child.

“I have realized that I don’t want to stand back and watch another Alpha claim your father and I can see that he, after he understands a few things, would also like the idea of bonding with me. But he still needs to understand some things. He needs to see that it is best for you to grow up in a family environment, the family being you, your father and me.”

Alex smiled at that, liking the way Sherlock had said it. He hadn't just said he wants John back and that John said something suggesting he wanted the same. No, he truly put his heart into the words (even if it seemed a little stiff to some people, Alex could tell it was heartfelt for Sherlock). 

"Well, to be blunt, you both need to stop being idiots and dancing around everything. I bet he wasn't direct about his feelings."

Sherlock scoffed, “That’s never going to happen, Alex. We are both stubborn and will never admit anything that direct. Although, your father was very direct with how he felt, the most direct I think he has ever been.” 

Alex raised her eyebrow, doubting that. "Okay, what did he say? His exact words."

Sherlock thought back to when they were outside. “I'm still getting over the Alpha who gave me my first child.” That was fairly direct… ok it wasn’t but it made it perfectly clear for Sherlock that he had to do something.

"Okay, so it's obvious what he means. It's still not that direct. He didn't say I'm still in love with you." Alex replied. "Well, you've promised me that you'll win the auction so that you get a date with him. It's simple, you pour your heart out to him then."

“Pour my heart out to him? I have already done that Alex. He just told me that he needed to put you first, that he wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do, that it would make you unstable.” Sherlock just realized how messed up this situation was… he was asking his daughter for relationship advice… 

"And you just giving up the moment he hesitates is definitely going to show him you mean it" Alex said, sarcasm dripping from her tone as she gave Sherlock a meaningful look. "Even stubborn people can eventually be persuaded"

“You need to tell him that you wouldn’t mind us getting together. You are his number one priority at the moment especially after the little “lost” stunt you pulled. He wont be persuaded by anything I say until you show him that you don’t mind any of this.”

"Oh, I'm sorry, were the eight or more years asking for my other dad not enough?" Alex snapped, glaring at him.

“Clearly not,” Sherlock commented, starting to pace around the room. “As he continues to believe that this will stunt your development.”  
Alex sighed and flipped back on the bed, now laying flat on it. "Fine. Don't try or take my advice about you making an effort"

“I am going to “Make an effort.” I am just asking if you will talk to your father about it, preferably right before the charity auction. Then maybe, maybe he will listen to me and see that he needs to think about his own desires for once.” Sherlock huffed, coming to a stop before pacing again.

"I'll talk to him" Alex nodded. "Don't worry about that but it's mainly on you. Don't think that me talking to him will make it plain sailing for you"

“Yes yes, I get it Alexandria.” Sherlock muttered, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Don't get annoyed with me just because I'm right" Alex huffed, still annoyed that Sherlock thought one conversation would make a difference after years of her practically begging to see him. And yes, she knew that she said to him stubborn people eventually get the message but it's different when you've been giving the message for eight years. Well, Sherlock is here now... Maybe it'll be different. She hopes.

“Sorry, its just…. Its annoying so bloody annoying.” Sherlock huffed, putting his hands through his hair.

"You know that you're saying this to the wrong person, right? You need to be telling dad all this. I mean, I'm glad you're telling me. After making the large-ish bid on the auction, tell him all this. Tell him you love him."

Sherlock smilec at his daughter. “I will. I definitely will.”

Alex grinned and sat up, standing and walking over to her father. She wrapped her skinny arms around him and squeezed him for a few seconds. When she pulled away, she wrinkled her nose up. "You smell like an ashtray" 

“I don’t smoke much but when I do, I don’t just smoke one so you will have to get used to that, especially if I managed to convince your father to get back with me.” Sherlock winked at Alex, trying not to laugh at the expression on her face.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Why would being with dad mean you smoke more?"

“Noooo… I’m just saying that if I get with your dad you will see me more and you will have to cope with my… weird habits.”

Alex nodded. "Ooh. I see. It's fine, though. Harry smokes a lot and I normally don't mind the smell. It's like having that bug yesterday has heightened my scenes a bit... Especially smell."

Sherlock tried not to smile when he heard about her heightened sense of smell. Of course John was right. Too bloody good at his job. “Your dad doesn’t like me smoking and he despises the smell. Wouldn’t kiss me if he could smell cigarettes on me.”

"Bet that made you want to quit" Alex laughed, moving away slightly because the smell really wasn't very nice. "He hates it when Harry smokes and forces her to smoke in the garden. Once he's gone though, she doesn't bother."

“Yes it did, but I just cut down to a few whenever I really needed to think.” Sherlock thought to the time when he flirted with John whilst he was smoking and they ended up having amazing sex. Probably not the best idea to think about sex around his daughter.

Alex nodded, oblivious to Sherlock's thoughts. "When I need to think, I either go running or practise with Nathan for games."

“You will not see me running for fun anytime in the foreseeable future.” Sherlock murmured, sneering at the thought. “Your father will probably come up to make sure that everything is alright if we stay up for much longer.”

Alex nodded. "And we need to pack everything and double check everything before we go up to the cabin place thingy later" She smiled. "Maybe you can drop a hint tonight to dad but I'd pour your heart out on the date you get for the auction"

“Drop a hint?”

"I dunno... Like he did. Just hint that you still love him as well"

Sherlock smiled, remembering the moment when John said that he still loved him. It made him feel so wonderfully warm inside. “I will Alex, I promise. I’m not giving up on this. On him.”

"Good" Alex grinned and hugged him again before she headed towards the door. "C'mon, dad'll end up here if we don't go down soon

Sherlock followed Alex down the stairs and back into the lounge, sitting down on the sofa, putting his feet up on the coffee table. “We should start getting everything sorted out for camping later on.”

That's when Sherlock's father spoke up. "The tents and cases are all in the car. So, as soon as you'll already to go, we can go" He smiled.

“Cases?” Sherlock asked.

"Our suitcases, Sherlock" John said, unable to not chuckle at that. 

Alex smiled from where she's sat beside Sherlock, glad to see her dad laughing and enjoying himself instead of being awkward like he usually is after something happened between him and Sherlock.

“Yes, I guessed that.” Sherlock said smirking. “I just thought we were doing this properly. Walking instead of using a car, backpacks instead of suitcases. Just because them lot,” Sherlock pointed to his parents. “aren’t doing it right doesn’t mean that we should do the same.” Sherlock put his arm around Alex’s shoulders, smiling at her.

"We're old, we're allowed to cut corners" Mrs Holmes chuckled, wrapping her arm around her husbands waist. "But we have plenty of backpacks if the three of you want to walk there and carry your things that way." She said, looking to John to see if he wanted to do it like that. 

"Great idea." John nodded, seeing that she was looking to him for his input. "Where are the bags, Mrs Holmes? I can get them down or up or which ever way I need to bring them"

Mrs Holmes looked to Mr Holmes seeing as he was the one that knew where they are. "They're in the room your in actually, John, you'll find them in the cupboard. I'll go get your suitcases" 

The two men nod to each other before going separate ways. Mr Holmes out the front door and John upstairs. 

Sherlock followed John up the stairs, incase he needed some help finding the cases. When they reach the room, John immediately went to the cupboard, opening it and taking out the first backpack and handing it to Sherlock. Once they had gotten all of them out, they carried them all downstairs to the lounge, Sherlock carrying two (after insisting that it is his duty to do so) whilst John carried one (arguing that it Sherlock shouldn’t stop saying such stereotypes around Alex who is impressionable.)

Alex could hear them bickering and she rolled her eyes. Her dad (John) really didn't realise how many of those Omegas-are-equal speeches he gives without even realising it. She would say something about it if she didn't know that it kept him happy to be able to remind even a small part of the world that being an Omega did not mean being weak. 

You just had to take one look at her dad to know that. Ex-army, successful job as a doctor, having brought up a child with little help from anyone and working hard every day to make sure they had the best life they could. There was no one who could look at John and say that all Omega's a weak and helpless.

Whilst John gave him the omega equality speech, Sherlock was hoping that John knew that he didn’t view Omegas that way, that he wasn’t another pig headed alpha. Sherlock had never viewed john as anything less than him (maybe in intelligence but he felt that way about everyone) and always included him in his investigations, never worrying that an omega would slow him down or mess things up. Because in his mind, being an omega only made John understand the emotions better than Sherlock did as omegas were hard wired to be loving, caring, the glue of the family. A good thing.

“John, you know I didn’t mean that, right. I was just trying to help. I didn’t like the idea of you carrying these down incase they got in the way and you fell.” Sherlock whispered to John when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, course. Nice save" John snorted, not convinced by Sherlock's words. 

It wasn't anything against Sherlock personally. John was simply convinced that all Alpha's look down on Omega's, even if only a tiny bit. It's wired into them. They have instincts to protect Omegas, they can't control it. Needing to protect something, though, suggests that whatever you're protecting is not able to protect themselves the way an Alpha could. 

Sherlock wanted to carry the bags to help, fine. But John is more than capable of carrying some bloody bags. Sherlock doesn't need to protect him from the stairs. 

Sighing, John shaked his head and waved off the matter before Sherlock could say anything else. He should have realised that he'd do this at some point. Before Alex was born, John found it easier to keep all the Omega equality stuff to himself and this is probably the first time Sherlock has heard him talk like this. He had to try and keep it in. Sherlock didn't really care about all that, after all.

“No, no, you are not going to wave off the matter. If anything Alex should hear this.” Sherlock raised his voice slightly, throwing his hands around. “Can you think of one time that I ever discriminated against you based on your secondary gender alone?”

"Just now when you practically ripped the bag out of my hand so I wouldn't carry it and injured myself somehow. You might not have said so or realised it but if I wasn't an Omega, you'd have no reason to protect me from a pair of bloody stairs" John said, glaring at Sherlock and not realising how much he'd raised his voice. 

Alex smiled sadly at John. Maybe she should have warned Sherlock not to get into anything like this with John. It only ended in tears. Alex remembered the time she witnessed an arguement between Harry and John because Harry, who is an Alpha, made a joke about John being such a typical Omega mother. 

Mrs Holmes walked down to her son and John and placed her hands on John's shoulders. The man looked back at her and relaxed instantly at the presence of another Omega, smiling at her a little as his cheeks turn pink with embarrassment. 

Sherlock inwardly said, No its not because you’re an omega that I took that bag out of your hands but because I love you and I want to treat you right. But out loud Sherlock says, “Im sorry if I offended you John. I really didn’t mean to upset you.”

John nodded. "It's okay... I overreacted a bit. I dunno, I'm sorry. I'm just used to dealing with patients that have been convinced by Alpha's they're not worth anything because of their secondary gender. It's kind of hard not to want to convince the world that's not true when it's so personal..." John looked around at everyone one and apologised again. 

Alex smiled at him before standing and taking one of the bags. "There. Now everyone's equal" She said, making everyone laugh and lightening the mood as she'd intended and John pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

Thankfully it looked like all the tension had disappeared so Sherlock led John and Alex outside to where his father had placed their suitcases. He quickly opened his own, revealing its contents. “There is a very specific way to pack a rucksack especially if you are walking a long distance like we are. We need to put the heaviest items at the bottom, followed by the stuff we only need when we get to the campsite and finally everything we might need whilst we are travelling.” Sherlock took the tent out and put the parts in three separate parts. “Ill take the poles and the pegs, Alex, you take the outside of tent and your father can take the inside.”

Sherlock took the poles and pegs and put them in the rucksack right at the bottom. Then he piled some clothes on top (and yes they were normal, casual clothes, not his usual suits and shirts), and finally placed some of the food that his mother had set out for them on top.

It wasn't long before they were on their way. John said goodbye to Sherlock's parents and apologised to them again (thanking Mrs Holmes as well) before they all left. Alex had a map in hand and had tied her hair up, put a cap on and pulled her hair through it. 

John tapped the cap as they walk. "Isn't this Nathan's? He left it at our house about a month ago... Alex, why haven't you given it back yet?" 

"He said I could keep it. It's a good hat" She shrugged, not taking her eyes off the map as they continued to walk. 

John looked to Sherlock, their conversation about Alex going into a rut coming to mind. John didn't want her anywhere near boys if she was preparing to present. He knew they were best friends, John had leant his close females friends clothing and even gave jumpers and stuff to them but this seem a little different.

Sherlock eyes immediately widened when he heard it. He could easily see Nathan and Alex getting together in the future especially as Nathan was likely to present as an omega but he didn’t like the idea of his daughter, gallivanting with some boy. He had first hand experience of how boys were. They were all hormones and mess but then again, the boys Sherlock was thinking about were Alpha boys, maybe omegas wouldn’t be as interested in sex as Alphas were (however John’s nickname in the army had been three continents Watson…)

John didn't comment any further on it. He was sure that he was just worrying needlessly. After all, she and Nathan were just twelve. At the moment, the most they're likely to do is hold hands and maybe kiss if they did 'go out'. Sex wasn't something he needed to worry about until both the kids had presented and were at least fourteen. He has a few years yet before he has to become really protective about things like boys. Still, he'd be keeping as eye on them. 

He offered Sherlock a reassuring smile. He wanted to walk a bit faster and catch up to him, hold his hand as they walked and quietly talked about little things. He didn't do any of that, of course. He just imagined doing it as he smiled and the he looked after, forgetting those thoughts. 

Sherlock smiled back, knowing that if John wasn’t worrying about them then he shouldn’t. Instead he carries on walking, occasionally leaning over Alex’s shoulder to make sure that they were going in the right direction. He realized how nice it was to spent time with them, both of them, even though they weren’t really talking, simply walking together through the countryside.

They walk in silence for some time and none of them really find it awkward. It was just comfortable. Exactly like a family. A family can happily spend time together without words and that's what it feels like right now. They're a family. 

John grinned at the thought before he looks sideways at Alex. She had a smile on her face as well. John was glad she's enjoying herself.

Suddenly Sherlock caght sight of something ahead that could be a huge problem to them. A river with no apparent way of crossing it. Despite this they carry on walking until they are right in front of it. “We should keep walking the banks of it and hopefully there will be a place to cross.”

Alex nodded but after an hour of walking, she sighed and stopped. She peered across and tried to look down either side. There was no bridge or way to cross that she saw. The river wasn't too wide or fast. She could easily swim across. Humming, she tries to judge the distance. If she was lucky, she could throw the bag across but that was unlikely. 

"Oi, Dadlock? Are these bags waterproof?"

“Yes but I don’t think its wise to cross.” Sherlock looked right and then left, taking in the area and deducing as much as he could incase there was another way out of this situation. “Maybe we should keep walking. There is bound to be a bridge somewhere…. About half a mile that way.”

Alex gummed. "Wise or not, I think we should. I can't be bothered to walk and we still have to get to the cabin. I say we swim. It's less than a two minute swim" 

John huffed and pushed them aside, deciding for them when he wades into the water. 

“Jesus, John. Do you want to get pneumonia?” Sherlock practically shouted, moving closer to the river to watch John to make sure he is ok.

"It's been in direct sun all day. It's warm!" John called before he dived in the deeper water and started to swim across it. 

“It could be dangerous.” Sherlock replied, even though he knew that it is not dangerous. It was fairly deep (but he knew John was a competent swim), there were no strange pond-life or vegetation and the water was as clean as river water could be.

"Still don't need protecting!" John called, swimming the last stroke and climbed out of the lake. 

“Am I not allowed to care for you?” Sherlock quickly closed his mouth when he realized what he just said. He felt his cheeks start to burn up so he dramatically took his bag off and thew it across the river before swimming across it just as John did.

"Idiots..." Alex muttered and shook her head before she threw over her bag, just managing to get it across, and swam after Sherlock. 

When Sherlock climbed out of the water, he waited for Alex, holding out a hand for her in order to help her out. “See! Alex isn’t an Omega but I’m protecting her.” Sherlock called out to John in an almost childish way.

"She's a kid, your kid, of course you're protecting her!" John replied, already walking into the woods again. 

Both of them were being rather childish and Alex just rolled her eyes, smiling a little. They're not arguing, more just teasing and being playful and it's good that they're that comfortable.

“Nnnnno. Im protecting her because I love her. That’s the only reason why I would protect someone. Why on earth would I want to protect some random boring omega?” Sherlock answered throwing his arms in the arm (see, child!)

John paused before he turned around to face Sherlock, playfulness gone. "So I'm just some random boring omega now? Fuck you, Sherlock. I'm the omega that gave you a child to love and protect!"

“No. no, John. You misunderstood what I just said completely. I only protect the things I love, John. Y-you come under that category.” Sherlock took a deep breath in and held it, waiting for John’s reply.

John blinked and looked to Alex as if checking that she had heard the same thing as him. The anger had left as soon as it had come and now he was just confused. Alex nodded at him, confirming for him that he had indeed heard correct. She was grinning at him and making gestures for him to say it back. 

John stares at Sherlock for a moment before he turned another without a word and continued to walk.

Sherlock let the shock and anger overwhelm him, not sure exactly what just happened. He practically announced that he loved John yet… yet John had just walked away. How could he just walk away? If he was John he would be kissing him with such force because John, John was his life but he had just turned away, like it was nothing to him.

Sherlock bit the inside of his mouth to stop the frown from appearing on his face. He was disappointed and ever so angry but he could let Alex see that… weakness.

Alex sighed and she reached out to hold Sherlock's hand, squeezing it and started to walk again. She doesn't say anything, just held his hand as a way to comfort him. 

John walked far away, breathing deeply as he tried to control all the emotions bubbling up inside of him. First of all, he was so damn angry. How dare Sherlock just announce that with Alex right there?! Secondly, he couldn't help but be unbelievably happy. Sherlock loved him back! This really meant that they definitely had a chance to become a proper family in time. 

Sherlock held Alex’s hand for the rest of the walk to the campsite/cabins because if he didn’t, he was worried that he would hit something (most likely a tree as it was the only bloody thing around). From time to time, he would speak to Alex in short, clipped sentences but the majority of the journey was spent in silence. 

After another 3 hours of walking they arrived at the campsite/cabins, tired and worn out. Sherlock threw his bag on the floor, resolved that he would never do that again as he saw it as a complete waste of his bloody time. He thought it would give them some time as a family and it did, for about an hour but after that it was a nightmare. He was never putting himself through that again.

“I’m not going to go to the auction.” Sherlock whispered to Alex when they sat down in his parents’ cabin. “There’s no point. It’s obvious that he doesn’t love me simply by seeing the way that he reacted when I told him how I felt. And if you look at the way he keeps looking over to us-“

"Shut up" Alex hissed, interrupting him. "Don't you dare give up now. You are going to that auction and you are going to go on that date. You promised me, for one, and also he does love you back, Dadlock. I know he does. You shocked him, and I was there. He's not going to declare his love when he's shocked and in front of me. Just... Just don't give up"

“Im not giving. Its just… i…” Sherlock looked down and fiddled with a piece of grass. “I don’t think I can face his rejection again.” Sherlock muttered so quietly that Alex could barely hear what he just said. Sherlock knew how much it would hurt him if John rejected him again. 

Caring is not an advantage, Sherlock thought of the advice that his brother had given him when he was younger. Maybe he should have listened to his brother after all. His life would be totally different but then he would be so torn up over an omega that clearly didn’t love him.

"For God sake. Why does no one listen to me?" Alex huffed. "He does love you. He told you himself that he's not over you! You're an idiot to think he'll reject you. Look, I wouldn't be surprised if he comes to me soon and asks about what I want. You're going to that auction, Dadlock"

“I know that he told me that he still loves me but his body language is screaming that he doesn’t. Why would he turn away from me when I told him that I loved him if he felt the same way?” Sherlock raised his eyebrows at his daughter, a serious expression on his face.

"Embarrassment? Anger that you said all this in front of me? Maybe a bit pressured? Shocked? There are many reasons he would just walk away rather than response" Alex reasoned.

“Pressured… embarrassed… shocked. I suppose I didn’t think it though… wasn’t the best idea to spring it on him like that.” Sherlock rolled up the sleeve of his jumper and put a nicotine patch on it. He had decided to stop smoking altogether and had packed a few packets of patches, hoping that he could stop completely before the bachelor auction.

Alex smiles at Sherlock before she wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his cheek before he pulled away, still not used to receiving affection. 

"Let's go help set the tents up. This is one thing the omega does need help with"

Sherlock chuckled at Alex, getting up off the floor to go and help John. He picked up his backpack and took out his part of the tent, leaving it on the floor until the others had also taken out their parts. 

Once that was done they slowly started to put the tent up, everyone helping out equally in the construction and even though there were a few mistakes made (all John’s fault but he argued that it wasn’t him!), they managed to get it done in a good amount of time.

Alex felt their positions had reserved. She was the mature one here, just getting on with putting up the tent so they could get in. If she did something wrong, she'd just change it. Her parents... Well, they were still acting like children. They tried to rush to do the tent, as if in competition with each other despite the fact they were putting up the same tent. If a mistake was made, they'd leave it and start shouting a few moments later that it was the other persons fault. 

Alex's tent was up first and she had help from both of them but once it was done, she went to the cabin to see her grandma and granddad and just left her parents to argue and struggle with the tent. 

She supposed she understood why they were both acting that way. Both were angry and upset and so on but still, she thought that the adults would be able to act civil.

Sherlock had tried to ignore John as much as possible while he was putting the tent up but he had failed spectacularly, wanting to fight with him at every opportunity. When the tent was finally done he joined everyone else in the cabin, bringing his bag in with him. “Please say someone has made me a cup of coffee. I need one after that.”

"Make it yourself" Alex snorted from where she was lounging over the sofa with a book in her hand. "It's your own fault you're all worked up and had to spend an extra hour putting the tent up. Same goes for you, Dad" Alex looked up and her eyes flickered between her parents. 

They both look at her in shock, obviously about to blame the other person when Mrs Holmes spoke up. 

"She's right, boys. Now, come on, no more arguing. Sherlock, you and John can both make tea or coffee for everyone. Tea for me, Alex and your father. Then whatever you two want" She used a sweet tone but there was no question of the fact that she ws telling them what to do, not giving a choice. 

They slump like a pair of caught out teenagers before trailing into the kitchen to do as they're told. Alex laughed once they had disappeared and Mrs Holmes joined her, agreeing that they are just big kids.

When they entered the kitchen, Sherlock immediately went to the kettle, filling it with water, looking like a scolded child. “This is your fault.” He hissed at John, slamming the kettle down on the stove. The took the lighter out of his pocket and quickly lit the old stove, letting John take care of the rest of the process as he slumped against the work surface.

John grunted at Sherlock and fixed the tea for Alex, himself and made a coffee for Sherlock before asking "How do your parents take their tea?" 

He turned and raised an eyebrow at Sherlock.

“My mother takes it white, no sugar. My father, black again no sugar.” Sherlock grunts, not looking at John when he speaks.

"All right" John nodded and fixed the other two cups of tea. He placed all expect Sherlock's on a tray. 

John placed Sherlock's coffee beside him and flashed a short smile, wanting to stop arguing if it was so noticeable to their daughter, before he carried the tray through to the living room and placed it on the table.

Sherlock followed him into the kitchen, slumping down on the only chair available. He sipped at his tea, ignoring all conversation. He was so fed up with everything. He was honestly considering taking drugs again- it seemed to be the only thing that could take away the throbbing ache in his heart. But he had a daughter now, he couldn’t turn to something that could so easily destroy his life.

The day paseed and the atmosphere slowly lightened up and the tension faded. John and Sherlock even manageed a few brief smiles. Then everyone goes to bed, John, Alex and Sherlock made their way out to the tent. 

After saying goodnight to Alex, John hesitated and gestured for Sherlock to enter the tent first

Sherlock kissed the top of Alex’s head before she went. He went into the tent first, not wanting to argue with John anymore, they had had enough fighting for one day. He brought his bag in with him, taking his sleep bag, mat and pillow out of the backpack and laying them out on the right side of the tent. Then he took out his clothes and put another t shirt on to keep himself warm.

John did the same as Sherlock, sorting out his bed before he pulled on an extra layer for warmth. He then snuggled in his sleeping bag and gave a soft, content sigh. 

"Sherlock? Can you turn the light off, please?" John asked, referring to the battery power lantern styled light that sat just a little closer to Sherlock's side.

“Course.” Sherlock said quickly, reaching over to turn it off. He sat there in silence not saying anything but he finally spoke, the urge overwhelming him when he did get the courage. “I’m sorry for my behavior today… and… and for what I said. I didn’t mean to say it at all, let alone embarrass you.”

John took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself as he tries to think of a response. Part of him had expected this to happen, the other part expected them to lay in awkward silence before falling asleep. 

"You don't need to apologise to me, Sherlock. You shocked me, that's all. And yes, I was embarrassed too. But... you're not the only one who acted like a child" He gave a soft sigh. "We can't do this again, argue like that. It's not a good example for Alex and I don't want her to think her parents are going to be acting like kids. She'll think she has to be responsible for us... I can't, I won't, let that happen to her" 

That all made perfect sense to Sherlock and he found himself calming down a bit just by thinking about what John had just said. Yes, he didn’t want Alex to see them arguing. It’ was bound to be bad for a child to see her parents arguing all the time.

“I agree, John. I promise that I wont act like I did today. I will try and contain my emotions better in the future.”

"The... uh, original outburst wasn't the problem. It was the way we were after, just so you know. Anyway, goodnight" John looked at him, flashed a smile and then turned so he was facing the side of the tent and not Sherlock. 

“Uhrmm… Night.” Sherlock replied, as he lied down and snuggling into his sleeping bag. He laid there thinking over John’s words in his head, trying to understand what he had been trying to say however it was all too much of a mystery for Sherlock since it concerned emotions which Sherlock always read wrong. In the end he fell asleep, hoping that he would be able to understand everything soon.

John woke in the middle of the night, gasping as he finally managed to escape the nightmare. He didn't often have nightmares anymore. The thoughts of war all but left his mind, his only worries now about his daughter and his family. Life had changed dramatically after he left central London and it was like the fighter in him had been tamed slightly (although he did occasionally need a good night out with friends to just do something stupid, even if that was just get ridiculously drunk and pass out on one of their sofas). 

The moment John's eye opened, his eyes moved to Sherlock. He checked for bullet holes and wounds and he finds none at all, of course he doesn't find any. He breathed a small sigh of relief before he climbed out of his sleeping bag and exited the tent. John walked as quietly as he can, not wanting to wake anyone. He checked on Alex, who was fast asleep and snoring loudly seeing as she fell asleep on her back. John smiled at his daughter and quietly re-zips her tent before tip-toeing back to his own. 

Everyone was okay. No one attacked or shot or even scratched. He knew that she'd be fine but despite knowing this, he had to check and confirm. 

When he entered the tent again, Sherlock was sitting up and looking at him. John winced, realising that he must have woken the young man when he left the tent.. or worse, when he was having a nightmare. John prayed it wasn't the latter.

Sherlock had been woken up by cold air. At first he didn’t realize why the bloody hell there was a draught until he realized where he was and understood that John must just need to the toilet. He attempted to go back to sleep but knew that he would not be able to until he knew that John was safely in the tent. Luckily John hadn’t been too long and was quickly entering the tent once again but he was looking rather guilt. Ideas flooded Sherlock’s mind as he tried to pick up on john’s body language because that would be the thing that would tell him why he was guilty.

John swallowed and quickly closed the tent so the cold air didn't fill it. He'd forgotten to close it when he left and silently curses himself for forgetting. It wasn't exactly warm out there and John's arms were still prickled with goosebumps. Luckily, Mrs Holmes had packed a few heat packs that would warm up when shaken so he took those out and shook 4 of them, handing two to Sherlock when they warmed up. Despite Sherlock wanting to do this camping thing properly, he agreed that they'd need heat during the night.

"I'm sorry for waking you. I just wanted to check on Alex" John informs him as he passed him the heat packs. "I, uh... I didn't wake you before I left, did I?" He looked to Sherlock. 

He didn't mind admitting that he'd had a nightmare that scared the hell out of him to the point he had to go check his daughter hadn't been shot - a shiver runs through him at the thought - but it was another thing completely to have had someone witness you that scared. John knew that he could shout and say all sorts when dreaming. 

“Its fine. It was just the cold. Not used to having a freeze breeze in my room whilst I sleep.” Sherlock joked, squeezing onto the heat packs in order to warm up his freezing hands. Then he put the packs into the sleeping bag to get it warm in there whilst lifting his hands to his face to warm it up. 

"Sorry, I - uh - I had a bad dream. I was focused on checking on her. Didn't mean to freeze you" John gave a small smile, hugging his pack and sat on top of his sleeping bag. 

He was cold but he didn't want to even get in the position to sleep yet. The nightmare still lingered and even though he had checked on everyone, he wasn't calm enough to sleep yet.

“Are you ok?” Sherlock asked, sitting up in the sleeping bag, anxious about John’s well being. He knew how bad John’s dreams could be and before, he was always there for him and he wanted to be there for him now.

John nodded. "Fine. Wide awake, though, but I'm sure that doesn't surprise you. You know what I'm like after nightmares." He smiled at the other. He'd changed in many ways but some things just never change and all those things that haven't changed, Sherlock will be aware of. "I rarely get them about the army anymore. Just.. Alex and family, now."

“Well we only have a few hours until its time to get up so it wont be too bad if you don’t get back to sleep.” Hopefully he would though because Sherlock was starting to feel a bit awkward and normally he would just walk away from something if this happened but he was n a tent, there was no way that he could do that in this instance. Sherlock didn’t really know what to say yet he knew that he had to say something. What if he said something wrong and made a fool out of himself? What if he asked something that made John angry with him?... All Sherlock wanted was for John to like him, exactly how he loved him.

After a few minutes he finally spoke up. “Have you seen your counselor recently? Maybe she could help with them?”

"Oh, no, it's not like I'm plagued by nightmares" John smiled at the other man. "I haven't had a nightmare for a while. Just tonight for some reason" John shrugged. "I.. You and Alex were hurt" He admited before looking down with a blush. "You died before I could... could say anything to you. It wasn't pleasant at all..."

Sherlock gulped, looking down at the floor also, trying to hide the smile that appeared on his face at the thought of John being worried about him. But… the words that John had just said suddenly burned into his mind. He.. he needed to say something to him, something important, something that had to be said before he died…

Sherlock looked up again, reaching out to put his finger under John’s chin in order to make the man look at him in the eyes. “Maybe you should tell me now, whilst it is still on your mind. It sounds important and I want… no I need to know.”

A small breathe escaped him when Sherlock's fingers touch his skin and their eyes met. John's mouth went dry and he shifted, feeling awkward and tried to shake the image of kissing Sherlock (and the hand on his chin) off. When Sherlock didn't release him, John changee direction. Instead of pulling away and trying to escape, he pressed forward and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, his head resting on his chest. 

He could not say it. He was not sure if we even wants to stay it but hew as craving to be close to the man he cared for so much. He knew he was being unfair, throwing a bag of mixed signals at Sherlock time and time again. John wasn't sure when he would be able to explain all the things that caused him to leave. He vowed to himself that he'd try one day, though. Maybe in the far, far future.

"Can you just.. hold me? Like you used to? Please?" John askd, voice small and weak as he squeezed his eyes closed. "I want to hold you"

To begin with Sherlock was so shocked that he froze on the spot, not moving, not breathing. He didn’t want to do a single thing that would cause John to move away from him because he needed this almost as much as John did. “Of course.” Sherlock said, happily wrapping his arms around john, pulling him in closer so that he could smell his scent.

It was wonderful and it reminded him of so many memories…. When they had finished a case and they would simply fall onto the sofa and laugh…. When Sherlock would wake up in the morning alone because John had gone to work and he would dig his nose into the pillows, John’s scent was just so alluring.

Sherlock wanted to say something, he wanted to tell John how he felt, make him understand how deep his feelings went but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. It also helped that he knew that he already had a plan of action, that he would go to the auction and woo John, just like he had done all those years ago.

John relaxed immediately when Sherlock began to hug him back and agreed to hold him. He was hit with another round of memories and he wanted to cry at the sudden warth of emotions battling within him. 

One memory sticks out in particular. They'd tumbled into the flat after a thrilling case, high in the adrenaline of it all. Both of them had been shot at and in fights that night and a single wrong move could have easily meant one or both of them died. It was as if they both realised this at the same time. They dove for each other, arms locking and lips meeting as they stumbled towards the sofa. Sherlock and he had hugged and kissed for a long time, Sherlock gently pressing him into the sofa the whole time. They just wanted to prove to themselves that the other was fine and alive. In John's opinion, that was the first time they made love rather than had sex. 

John swallowed and looked up at Sherlock now, twelve years later. He'd have to settle for cuddling to prove Sherlock was alive and well. With a small, almost silent sigh, John laid his head on Sherlock's chest again. 

"Would it be all right if I sleep with you tonight - like this I mean - hugging? I want to be close to you. I need to have you close."

Sherlock smiled warmly at John, trying not to blush. “Yes, if you want to.” Sherlock snuggled back into the sleeping bag, resting his head onto his pillow once again, bringing john down with him. “S-should we sleep back to front or front to front… or… what?”

John could't help but laugh at Sherlock asking whether John wants to spoon or not. It wasn't a mean laugh even though he was laughing /at/ Sherlock. It was just a laugh to show John was comfortable and Sherlock didn't need to be so nervous. It was also an 'I think you're adorable' laugh. 

"Front to front like this is fine. I always liked laying my head on your chest"

“Ok… that’s fine by me.” Sherlock rearranged himself into a better position so that john would be as comfortable as possible.

John let out a small, content sigh when they settle. Sherlock was comfortable and familiar. John had had one or two serious relationships since he left Sherlock but he was this relaxed so quickly by their presence. Only Sherlock made him feel that way. 

"Thank you, Sherlock." John murmured quietly, arms wrapped around Sherlock's middle and his head on the Alpha's chest. "This is... perfect. So, thank you."

John’s weigh on Sherlock’s chest was perfect. So bloody perfect that Sherlock wanted to shout at John, prove to him that they were meant to be. However he refrained himself, pressing his lips tightly against one another to stop them from opening and revealing what would be, hard words. “Its fine. It was always this perfect.”

John just nodded slightly, eyes now closed as he laid wrapped around Sherlock. The detective's scent covered him and comforted him, helping him relax. He felt protected as Sherlock held him and it was one of those rare moments where he didn't care that he was being treated as weaker. Nightmares always made him forget he wanted to be a strong independent person... but everyone has times when they just need a hug and need to be the one that's getting looked after. This was one of those times for John. 

"You smell nice." John commented with a smile, his face pressed against Sherlock's chest and so close to sleep that he barely considered the words before they left his lips. 

Sherlock tried not to blush but it was hard not to when his omega complimented. The omega who he loved, who he cherish, who he wished would say such things everyday so that he could do the same thing for him. 

“Thank you.” Sherlock whispered ever so quietly into John’s hair, the smell of John’s shampoo rising through his nostrils, making him breathe in deeper in order to retain the memory of the smell in his brain for future reference. John used a different shampoo since they last slept together, it was more plain, practically scentless but the new one smelt of mint. It wasn’t what he was used to but it was still wonderful because it was John lying his head on top of his chest.

Normally, John would either snap or seriously question the fact that Sherlock, his ex, is smelling him but he was far, far too tired. Absolutely exhausted. All the drama today, with Sherlock admitting his love for him and Alex seeming to have grown up too fast, was just too much. He was done. 

Soon, John is using Sherlock as a pillow and snoring lightly as his body relaxes completely against Sherlock's now. The last thing on his mind was that nightmare, he was only relaxed now.

Sherlock remained awake most of the night, his restless brain churning with new thoughts and ideas that caused him to process them at a super fast rate, not wanting to sleep until everything was processed. All the while he gently ran his hands up and down John’s arm, subconsciously watching John all the time. From time to time he was stroke his hand through John’s hair, revealing the rest of his still, beautiful face for Sherlock to process, remember, savor in such a calm state.

He finally fell asleep though, even if it was only for an hour and a half, being woken up by the intensifying of the sun as time went on. But he remained he still, for John’s sake, knowing that the omega needed a lot more sleep than he did, needing at least 6 hours but in a perfect world he required 8.

John began to shift and wake up after around seven hours of sleep. He automatically pressed his face into his pillow (Sherlock) with a small yawn and blink.

"Sherlock...?" He slurred the name slightly, confused about why he was waking up surrounded by his ex-boyfriend's scent. "Wha-" John started to ask before he paused, memories of his nightmare and of Sherlock comforting him coming to the surface. "Oh, right..." 

John carefully and gradually pushed himself up - not wanting to flinch away and hurt Sherlock's feelings. That thought almost caused John to since as he also remembered that yesterday Sherlock confessed some very strong feelings to him in the heat of an argument. 

"I, uh, um I just, uhh- Sorry." John eventually got the word out after stumbling over his thoughts. "Didn't mean to, um, fall asleep in a position where you couldn't move but, um, thanks for last night. It really helped... calm me down and you were always good at comforting me just by being there and I'm rambling now, aren't I? I should stop. Okay, I'm stopping. Thank you."

Quickly, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Sherlock's cheek before practically bolting from the tent (almost tripping over his own feet) with his cheeks red hot as he gives some pathetic excuse about needing the toilet. 

Sherlock groaned, so bloody annoyed that things had to be awkward. They were both adults, consenting adults and its not like they did anything anyway. Hugging didn’t have to mean anything. Everyone needed physical contact with another human being from time to time and that was exactly what they did last night.

 

Sherlock just hoped that once he bought John at the auction, things would change, things had to be different. He wanted to date him properly. Buy him flowers and take him out to expensive restaurants. Make him feel loved, cared for, special.

Maybe then, John would let him back in his life for good so that he could be a proper father to Alex and an amazing lover.

John went to the toilet, actually needing to go but it had been an excuse to run away from Sherlock. At least it's more believable now...

John sighed and splashed water on his face after relieving himself. He needed to calm down. Stop blushing, for starters, and then just adsorb the situation so he didn't stutter every other word when he saw Sherlock later. 

It's no big deal, he tries to tell himself. He had a nightmare and Sherlock comforted him. Cuddling someone who had a nightmare isn't romantic. Friends do that for friends and Sherlock had been John's best friend once a upon a time. Sherlock had experienced John having nightmares first had on numerous occasions. He knew how to comfort John and it made sense that John went to what is familiar in a time of need. 

"Right. Pull yourself together, Watson. You're not a pining omega. You had a nightmare, cuddled and fell asleep. Hardly a marriage proposal." John speaks to his reflection and immensely regretted it when he heard a gasp from behind. 

"You and Dadlock /fell asleep together/?!" Alex squealed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its auction time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does work suddenly appear every-time I want to edit!!! But we finally posted a chapter woop woop!! Hope you enjoy it :)

His outfit was hanging up on the outside of the wardrobe, having been put there the previous night so that it would be ready for and waiting for when he needed it.

Which was now.

Sherlock had ordered a taxi to arrive at Baker Street in 20 minutes, giving him enough time to have a quick wash and get dressed. He checked that he had every item of clothing out before he went through to the bathroom, leaving the door open so he could hear the doorbell (for once).

It took him a minute to fill up the sink with boiling water and to get a clean flannel and towel out. Then he took the can of shaving foam off of the shelf above the sink and lathered his face up, making sure not to miss any bits. Once finished he checked his appearance in the mirror whilst picking up his wet razor, dunking it into the sink and shook it gently to remove excess water. He brought the razor up to his face slowly, and when it finally came into contact with his face, he swept downwards, his thin fingers taunting his skin to make sure ever hair was removed.

Even though Sherlock barely had any facial hair (he only had to shave every three days and even when he did there wasn’t usually that much) it took him 5 minutes to shave due to his accuracy when it came to the task, wanting to make sure he looked perfect. He put some aftershave on, not too much but not too little, before he returned to his bedroom to get changed.

By the time he had finished changing, the cab was waiting for him and he exited Baker Street wearing a navy slim fit suit with a white handkerchief in the breast pocket, a plain white shirt with one button open, black patent lace up shoes and to finish of the outfit, he wore what looked like his normal Belstaff coat yet this one was particularly special, only for important occasions; it was a black full length double breasted naval great coat with silver buttons along both sides. He wore the coat open, showing off his stylish suit yet at the same time highlighting his wealth with the spectacular coat. 

Sherlock had accounted for the taxi taking 20 minutes to arrive at the hall in which the auction was taking place, giving him only 30 minutes (he didn’t want to get bored before the auction itself) to spend looking around the stalls and talking to Alex before the auction started at exactly 9 o’clock. 

Earlier that day he had asked Mycroft (which he did with much distain) to look after Alex for the night, hoping that he and John would spend most of the night talking, sorting their relationship out because he was determined to win the auction. Sherlock had put his checkbook in this suit jacket pocket so he would be able to pay whatever price it would cost him to win John. 

When he finally arrived at the hall, he promptly paid the cab driver, hoping out of the taxi and walked swiftly inside the warmth. It took him merely minutes to find Alex, herself and Nathan making a lot of noise trying to get people to their stall. 

Knowing that this was a special day for her family (and because she was feeling a little more feminine than usual), Alex had donned a beautiful red dress that morning. It reached her knee and was strapless with a pleated skirt and cute, thin belt that had a small bow on it. The dress was tight fitting in her upper body to just the right amount it wasn't "slutty" and the skirt of the dress left more than enough to the imagination. When John saw the dress he'd immediately opened his mouth. 

"Alex, you know, there's more to life than-" 

Alex had interrupted what was no doubt "boys" and skillfully avoided discussion of why she was dressed up.

There, as usual, was still no make-up on her face and her hair was brushed and pushed back with a red headband. Other than people that knew her, the outfit seems usual and plain.

When they arrived at the hall, John had disappeared to dress with the other omegas in the auction while Alex and Nathan had run off to set up their stall. It was a great success, Alex thought - well, unless you counted the amount of times they got told they were a good couple because if you did, then Alex thought it was a pain in the arse. 

When she spotted Sherlock, Alex waved her hand and eagerly gestured for him to come over.

Sherlock promptly walked over to his daughter’s stall, giving her a brief hug on arrival, even though he still found it slightly awkward to hug someone. 

“You look beautiful, Alex.” He commented, looking her up and down, trying to deduce whether she was dressed up for Nathan, because her dad had told her to or because this was a special occasion. He went with the last one, knowing that she was probably overexcited with all the wishful thinking that was probably going on in her young brain; that by tonight her parents would be together again.

Alex smiled up at Sherlock and nods. "Thank you, Dadlock." She replied before gesturing to the stall. "Do you want to have a go?" 

Their stall wasn't anything any-thing too flashy. It was simple but something that would draw in children and adults alike. Lollipops stood in a board with holes. You pay twenty pence to choose a lolly. Some lollies had colours on the bottom, some didn't. If the lolly had no colour, you got the lolly and that was the end of your go. If it was yellow, you got to pick another lolly. If it was green, you got to choose one of the five jars of sweets on the side.

“Ok then.” Sherlock replied, reaching into his pocket for some money and handed her 20 p. He walked over to the board on the table, analyzing it so he could pick the lollypop with the green end, intending to give his prize to John after the auction. He deduced where one of them was, equal distance from the top left hand corner of the board and the centre, pulling it out swiftly and smiled when it was indeed green.

Alex grinned and handed over the jar, after putting the money in the pot. She gave Sherlock the one with heart on the lid and a red ribbon wrapped around it. 

"Dad likes most of the sweet in there." She told him with a knowing smile as she handed the jar over to her father. 

Alex flattened her dress, not used to having a skirt on and a little conscious of where or not it was revealing anything it shouldn't. It wasn't, of course, but she couldn't help it. The last time she wore a dress was when John took her to one of his friend's weddings when she was eight. 

"The auction is starting at nine. Make sure you're there five minutes before the start. Dad'll be on stage the whole time but he's one of the last to be put up for auction because his last name starts with a W." She continued as Nathan handled the children coming to play their game. 

He did send her a glance, though, clearly telling her that she wasn't going to get away with not helping for long. He understood that she was excited though. He wasn't as optimistic that this date would end in her parents getting together as she was, but he didn't see any reason to be pessimistic about it.

Sherlock chuckled, aware of how he looked. All dressed up, reeking of aftershave, carrying a present which was clearly for a date. He looked smitten, which he was and had been for 15 years. It was ridiculous, an alpha male of his age glowing due to omega… but he couldn’t help it. It was overwhelming. 

Sherlock gave Alex and Nathan a goodbye smile before leaving them to look after the stall on their own, heading off to the main stage where the auction would be taking place. He tried to find a half decent spot where he would be able to see the stage yet wouldn’t appear to eager (which he would if he stood close to the front.)

John was already up on the stage, ordering younger members of staff who clearly had no idea what they were doing. It made him proud that his omega was so strong and powerful. He had never wanted an obedient omega who would do whatever he wanted, instead he desired an omega who would stand up for themselves, look after the home yet having a stable job to show any young that it was essential to work hard yet an omega who would be caring and loving and kind. This was John in a nutshell.

John smiled at the group of Omega's on the stage. Some of them were just the young trainees that wanted to use their youth and good looks for the good of the clinic and even though they weren't good for much other than answering phones and making appointments in the clinic right now, he was proud of them for being eager to help. That's what John loved most about the Omega clinic. Every single one of them was proud of what they did and was extremely dedicated. He loved it. 

John wrapped his arm around the shoulder of a female omega named Sharon. She was the second in command around the clinic, John being the main authority figure. They've been good friends so a long time and he can't help expressing his excitement for the clinic by hugging her. 

She laughed and huged back before they went back to being serious and organising the others. They'd be put up for auction in alphabetical order according to their surnames and so everyone has a specific seat so it was easy to get to the stage. 

Once everyone was seated in their places, John gave Sharon a thumbs up before he went to the podium where the auctioneer, a Beta that worked in the clinic, stood. The Beta stepped aside for John to give his introduction to everyone. 

"Hello everyone." John spoke into the microphone. "I'm glad to see everyone enjoying themselves. For those of you that don't know, I'm John Watson, the organiser of this event. Now, it's time for our main event. The baskets with the numbers in are on their way round, please grab one if you're bidding." He pointed to those holding the baskets with the numbers on. "You'll be bidding for the chance to take one of us lovely Omega's on a date." He chuckled and gestured towards the group sitting. 

John went on to introduce all fifteen of the Omegas. Many of them waved or got up to gave a playful twirl as they were introduced and laughter filled the hall. There was the occasional wolf-whistle too. John ended his speech by introducing himself once again and then went to his seat as the auctioneer called up the first Omega, a sweet twenty year old girl with big brown eyes, to the side of the podium.

Sherlock concluded after 20 minutes, that the auction was the most boring event he had ever been to. And that was saying something as he had been to his fair share of boring events. One of the most memorable was a dinner party at his parents’ house when he was 15. He never realized that dinner parties went on for 5 or more hours….

If he weren’t so desperate to buy a date with John, he would have left 15 minutes ago. The noise…. The bustle…. The idiotic omegas strutting the stage made his brain ache. He didn’t want to watch some stick thin, plastic omega excitedly jump up and down the stage as their bids got higher and higher. 

But John… god John was siting their, smiling a broad smile that made his whole being shake with anticipation. Seeing John so happy made him want to jump on the stage and claim him in front of everyone, make him that happy everyday of the rest of his life. 

He would buy the shopping, cook edible meals, keep his experiments out of the fridge, make sure that the cupboards were clean, if that made John smile that smile, and made the omega love him. He just wanted him to be happy with him.

When John stood up, second to last, he grinned at cheered from the crowd and laughed when Sharon, who was last, whistled loudly and clapped. 

He stood up and gave a wave at the crowd, not exactly up for all the twirling and blowing kisses that the younger Omega's did. It was amusing to watch but that just wasn't him. 

The auctioneer began to speak. "Let's start at--" 

"Fifteen pounds!" A voice yelled from the crowd and John's eyes quickly found the owner of the voice, eyes widening at the sight of his cheating smirk… his ex.

Anger rose in John as he watched the bastard stand there and smirk at him as he waved his number in the air. John didn't let it show though and just smiled, mentally praying for someone else to bid. 

Sherlock was just about to bid when that idiot shouted out his meager bid, shaking his pathetic number for all to see. If that arrogant bastard won John, Sherlock was sure that he would eat his own arm. That man didn’t deserve to look at John, let alone go on a date with him. John was a prize steak where as his ex was a flower, they weren’t in the same league. The fact that the man had only bid 15 pounds showed that he didn’t want John that badly otherwise he would bid a lot higher to deter all other competitors away.

“20 pounds.” Sherlock called out, not as loud as pathetic arse over there but still with a hint of smugness, trying to shut up that pitiful moron. He only went 5 pounds higher, wanting to start off low before working up higher and when he said higher he meant higher.

John's eyes widened again when he heared Sherlock. He didn't need to see Sherlock to know it was him. He'd recognise that deep baritone anywhere.

His eyes scanned the crowd and he smiled at little at Sherlock, relieved that he'd bid. He had to admit he was rather touched by the fact that Sherlock wanted to bid. Sure, with most people, he'd view it as some idiot Alpha showing off but Sherlock knew about his dedication to making the world better specifically for Omega. 

"Twenty five!" John's ex yelled. 

Sherlock didn't hesitate to go up another five and soon felt like he's watching a tennis match, eyes going back and forth between the two men as they bid five pounds each time.

When they reach forty, they've both turned a bit aggressive with their bidding and when the call of forty five didn't come, John gave a small sigh of relief. Sherlock had won the bid. He didn't have to go on a date with that lying, cheating bas- 

"One hundred pound!" The roar of the words cut John's thoughts off and he stared in shock as the crowd gasped.

The immediate thought that went through Sherlock’s head was: that bastard. His blood was practically on fire due to all the raging hormones in the room and his head was spinning from them all. He wanted to just pounce on that idiot; make him realize what a mistake it was going against Sherlock Holmes in a fight. And this was an epic fight.

It barely took Sherlock a second to call out “200 hundred pounds” hoping that would shut his fucking mouth up, and if it didn’t, he would tape it shut. With the strongest fucking bondage tape he could find.

John grinned for two reasons at that. Mainly the way Sherlock didn't even hesitate to save him from that arsehole but also because of the amount of money that would be going towards the clinic. Sherlock had certainly earned himself a kiss on the cheek, at least. 

John's heart was racing as he looked at Sherlock with a smile. He suddenly felt like a right idiot. How did he ever think that Sherlock wouldn't be dedicated to him and their family? It's pretty clear that the Alpha was willing to fight for John and Alex too. 

I'm an idiot, John thought with a smirk. He was too busy grinning and trying to calm his racing heart that he didn't even notice that a bid hadn't followed Sherlock's. It was when the auctioneers hammer came down and announced the winning bid of two hundred pounds that John realised. 

He has a date with Sherlock Holmes. 

John felt like running off the stage and kissing Sherlock. Instead, though, he calmly waved to the crowd and exited off the stage by the stairs. He couldn't let the excitement make him do something like that. Well, he could... He shouldn't, though, John told himself firmly.

From the outside Sherlock looked calm and relaxed as the auctioneer’s hammer comes down yet inside, his heart was racing a hundred miles an hour and his hands were damp with sweat due to all the adrenaline that was pumping through his body. He was unable to contain the smug smile that spread across his lips, so content with life in that moment that he wished he could bottle the feeling.

He had won a date with John.

He could prove to him that he was a worthy alpha of his affections. That he would love and protect him. And Alex. Forever. 

He lifted up his number, showing it to the auctioneer before proceeding to the front of the stage where he filled in a check and handed it to the auctioneer with a slight spring in his step.

After Sherlock handed over the check, John approached him with a smile. Now he was face to face with Sherlock, he could feel himself blushing. 

John opened his mouth to thank the other but no words came out and so instead he stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's cheek. Unlike in the tent, though, John doesn't run away afterwards. He smiled thankfully at Sherlock, staying stood close to him as he does, not quite ready to back away from Sherlock. 

"Your scent is really strong at the moment. It drowns out the aftershave." John spoke before he thought.

Sherlock didn’t know what to do, frozen on the spot, not wanting to do anything to deter John from him. He was still suffering from a bit of a hormone rush after the auction, causing him to be a bit slow when it came to processing John’s words. He wasn’t entirely sure what the kiss was for but he knew that it was probably because he saved John from that awful man. 

“I just got angry. He was trying to get me riled by emitting his hormones which caused me to emit mine in response. He shouldn’t have got me annoyed but he just… did.” Sherlock looked down, slightly embarrassed by his behavior. It probably didn’t look good, him getting angry over another Alpha trying to bid for John.

John chuckled gently and took a small step back from Sherlock to give him space. In Sherlock's current state, it may not be wise for John, an unbonded Omega, to be so close. 

"Don't worry about it, Sherlock. As soon as I saw he'd bid, I was praying anyone would bid against him. I'm glad you got annoyed and won. You gave lots of money to the clinic and you saved me from that bastard." John smiled at him.

Sherlock chuckled. John’s facial expression alone made him realize how relieved John was that he didn’t have to go on a date with his ex. His inner Alpha preened with the praise as he had showed his omega that he had money to provide for his family and was even able to help others in need. 

“You might want to explain to me later what my money will do to help the lives of omegas because 200 pounds… well that’s a lot of money.” Sherlock smiled smugly once again, reinforcing the fact that he had a lot of money into John’s head.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a big rich Alpha, Sherlock." John rolled his eyes with a playful smile. "I think your brain is still waterlogged with hormones. Do you need a moment?" He asked, not wanting Sherlock to suddenly become like every other Alpha in the world that flashes their money to tries and attract Omegas.

John knew Sherlock could provide for them. He didn't need to prove anything and John didn't want him to continue because he knew that it would just end with him getting pissed with Sherlock for thinking that he's an Omega that can be seduced by money and power.

“I’m fine. It will help once I get outside. Getting some fresh air should clear my mind.” Sherlock replied, already beginning to walk towards the door. However he stopped in front of Alex’s stall.

“Mycroft should be here in about an hour. Do you have everything you need or do you need us to pick anything up before we go?” Sherlock asked as he hugged Alex, smiling widely as he realized that he might just have his family back.

Alex shook her head. "Nope. I've got everything I need, thanks. Just.. Go have fun." She smiled and lightly pushed Sherlock towards John. 

John raised an eyebrow. Did they plan this? He couldn't bring himself to be angry, though, he was so pleased with escaping the clutches of his ex. 

"Where are you taking me?" John asked when they finally left Alex to finish up with her and Nathan's stall.

“I thought I would take you back to where it all started.” Sherlock smiled as he thought about the fond memories he had of the old days. When they would run around chasing criminals together and afterwards have a takeaway or go out for dinner if they had just solved a big case.

Every case was special because they all held fond memories of the time that he spent with John and in the dark days after John left, he only had these memories to remember the man he loved. But now, now they were together once more and he wanted to take him back because it was a place of good luck.

Where they had shared their first kiss which led to their first argument as a couple (Sherlock refused to eat any food), where they had been shot at, held hands and even had sex, well phone sex. 

Angelo’s.

John didn't have to ask to know where Sherlock meant. There was only one place that he could mean and John would be lying if he said his heart didn't flutter when he remembered all the good times they shared there. He'd never once gone to Angelo's after leaving and not just out of fear of seeing Sherlock but because he didn't want to overwrite the memories that they had there. 

Now, it was different. They were going there on a date and John gained a skip in his step as he walked alongside Sherlock. 

"Angelo's..." He murmured to himself, grinning down at the floor at the thought of it. 

He didn't know why but right then it felt like all the heartache and arguments and tension between them that lead to this point had just disappeared. He didn't feel awkward or angry about anything and he didn't sense any of those emotions from Sherlock either. 

It felt oddly like... Like a fresh start. A clean slate. John grinned at the thought and looked up at Sherlock. 

Sherlock looked into John’s eyes and knew that this would work, that they would be able to get on the right track again and start anew. He could see how this will be a new beginning for their family, however small.

They continue to walk down the road for a while and when Sherlock saw his chance, he hailed a cab that would take them the rest of the way to Angelo’s.


	19. "He is one clever guy, but he can't read my mind"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you are all going to be happy with the ending of this chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that is still reading this story, despite the updates not being as regular as anyone would like.
> 
> I edited this chapter listening to 'Heart Locked Up' by Daughters of Davis because I needed some inspiration and the title really fitted this chapter (so go listen to it if you want to !) It seemed so relevant because this is exactly what John has been doing throughout this entire story- keeping his heart locked up even though he still loves sherlock deep down inside.
> 
> There is a scene in the video for this song where one of the girls goes up to a letter box, to post a letter but ends up lighting a lighter and setting it a-light. I could just image John doing this when Sherlock didn't know about Alex. He would have done this on the anniversary of their first kiss, when he breaks down from the overload of emotions and finally scribbles a note to Sherlock telling him all about Alex and why he left. But when he gets to the post box he realises that he "just couldn't take the pain" if Sherlock came back into his life and destroys the letter before the temptation to send it returns. Maybe he does it a few times over the years...
> 
> Credit to Daughters of Davis for the chapter title.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

The restaurant had changed little over the years; a new lick of paint maybe but it was still the same traditional family restaurant that had opened 30 years previously. However, tonight it was not noisy and packed like it usually would be because instead Sherlock had asked Angelo to keep it shut from 9. No interruptions. 

He also made sure that candles were scattered all around the restaurant, not a single one touching, and a single table located in the center of the room which would be used later in the evening.

"Sherlock... You..." John breathed, unsure how to express himself as he took in the state of the restaurant. 

Sherlock had no intention of losing the auction. He had prepared for this date, John could see that. He grinned and pressing his hand to his mouth, a bit embarrassed by how he was turning into a blushing schoolboy that smiled at the mere thought of their crush. 

"I'm impressed." John admitted. "This is incredibly romantic for the standard person. So, for you, this is far beyond what I'd imagine." He smiled at Sherlock, not meaning anything negative. They both knew Sherlock wasn’t one to go out of his way to be romantic. But he is now. And that's just... perfect. 

“Well… thank you John. I’m glad you like it.” Then Sherlock walked inside further, leading John to their table. He pulled out his chair and offered it to John, pushing it under him once he was standing in the correct place. Finally he went round to the other side of the table and sat down himself. 

He caught Angelo’s eye and he quickly came over with the bottle of wine and the menus, John’s favourite, which had been on ice for an hour or so waiting for them. Angelo poured a little out for Sherlock to taste and once he had agreed that it was correct, he poured out two glasses, one for each of them, leaving them in peace once finished.

After glancing over the menu, Sherlock knew what he wanted (he knew what he wanted as soon as he walked through the door but he had to make it look like he had actually looked at the menu.) “Anything caught your eye?” Sherlock asked John although he had already deduced that John would probably want a pizza, considering how much John loved the thin-based pizzas that Angelo made with a good range of toppings.

John smiled and shrugged, eyes scanning the menu. He wanted pizza. The pizza at Angelo’s was fantastic but John also knew that he tended to make a mess of himself with the pizza here and he didn't want to be a slob on their first date after all this time. 

"Um... I don't know what I want. It's been so long..." He blushed slightly, aware that Sherlock probably saw right through the excuses.  
He picked up his wine and drunk almost half of it in one go, attempting to calm his nerves.

Sherlock panicked slightly, hoping that John wasn’t getting drunk so he would forget about what happened on their date… but he calmed himself, realizing that he was probably just thirsty or something. 

“The pizza is always good, as is the lasagna and the carbonara. We defiantly need some garlic bread.”

"I don't want to make mess of myself." John admitted. "I always made a mess of myself with the pizza before...." He gave a small shrug before sighing. "Fuck it. I'll have the pizza. You've seen me looking much worse." 

He laughed gently and folded his hands in his lap after placing the menu down on the table.

Sherlock laughed with him, as it was completely true that he had seen him looking much worst…. Like the time that John fell in a trough full of pig manure when they were chasing the murderer who used pigs to kill the victims…

“Angelo.” Sherlock called the waiter over to their table to order their food. “We’ll have the seafood platter to begin with.” Sherlock smiled at John knowing that he would understand why he ordered that specific dish, “John will have the chef’s special pizza and I’ll have the trenette with pesto…. We’ll order desert once we are finished. Thanks Angelo.”

John grinned widely when he heared Sherlock order for them. He remembered when they were on their first date here, they were both craving seafood thanks to Mrs Hudson cooking for her friends and not allowing them any. So they'd quickly chosen to have the seafood platter and been cheesy with feeding each other and kissing after every mouthful. 

John bit his lips, keeping his comments about Sherlock making a good dessert to himself. He's not sure if they're ready for that kind of flirting yet. 

He handed his menu to Angelo and leaned on the table with a smile at the other man.

Sherlock knew now was the perfect time to ask… to find out about all the time they spent apart. Over the past few months he had thought of so many questions, yet he held them back, not wanting to annoy John any more than he already had but he just knew that they had to get these kind of things off of their chests if they ever wanted to move on.

Sherlock leaned forward in his seat, his forearms resting gently on the table. “I know we have spoken a lot about the past over the last few months but I still have some questions that I really need answering. I just…” Sherlock sighed and closed his eyes, giving himself a moment to calm down a bit. “Firstly I have been wondering what happened, immediately after you left. I assume you found a place to stay and just worked hard to stay there but… I just want to know everything so I know that you were fine.”

John wasn't surprised that Sherlock wanted to ask him questions and even though a small part of him was annoyed Sherlock wanted to do it at that exact moment, he understood why Sherlock was doing it. They were both relaxed and comfortable. They couldn't deny the atmosphere that surrounded them; one full of love and admiration. They may as well do this here while they're in a good mood. 

"I went to stay with Harry. As soon as I told her I was pregnant... It was like any problems we had just evaporated. I stayed with her for a month or so before your brother found me and got the house. It wasn't long after I found a place to work for a few months before I went on maternity leave."

“How did the pregnancy progress? I know that she was born prematurely but overall how did it go?” Sherlock immediately asked, determined to find out more once John had started telling.

He also wanted to tell John about all the cases he had solved whilst John was away (once he had managed to clean himself up and get himself back into the right frame of mind to solve cases) because there were plenty that John would really enjoy.

John nodded to the question. "Yeah, almost a week early, but she was fine. I wasn't in labour for too long and she was a healthy weight and didn't have any problems." He smiled a little at the memories. "I was quite scared, though, according to Harry I almost broke her hand when I went into labour but I think she's exaggerating."

Sherlock smiled fondly. “When my mother was in birth with me, she bit my father’s hand because she left it dangling in front of her face. So when I was born there were three people screaming; me, my mother because she was in pain and my father because he too was in pain. He still has a scar of where she bit him.”

John laughed. "Well, I didn't bite anyone. Although..." John bit his lip, torn between guilt and laughter. "Well, I did make one of the nurses cry when I snapped at her..." He giggled. "I feel horrible for laughing but... Well, I don't know. I find it amusing. I don't even remember what I said... Poor girl. Hopefully she's just the emotion type and I wasn't too harsh."

While John was speaking, Sherlock placed his hand carefully on the table, taking a small step to holding John’s hand. He didn’t want to scare him off so he left it still on his side of the table, a few minutes later moving it a little bit closer to John, and then a little bit closer, until their fingers were touching. He looked into John’s eyes, asking for permission, letting his omega have the final say.

John's eyes widened and he stiffened for a moment before he relaxed and squeezed their fingers together slightly. 

"I'm not going to push you away, anymore. It's not going any good for anyone. Not Alex or us..." John said the words quietly, almost whispering, as if speaking any louder may break the calm that surrounded them.

John’s words made Sherlock’s heart burst through his chest, happiness flooding through his veins. He moved his hands so that they were covering John’s slightly smaller ones, sheltering his marvelous omega from all hardships. “Thank you. I really appreciate that.”

A blush spread over John's cheeks and he lowered his eyes to the table, too embarrassed to look straight at him. He wanted to drink some more wine (stupid, damn nerves) but he wasn't going to take his hands away from Sherlock's to do that. 

"Yeah, well, I've been a bit of an idiot about all this... I just." He chewed on his lower this. "The reasons I left... Well, I guess they were always present in the back of my head and, kinda, they still are. But I... I realise that we're never going to get past" he cleared his throat "all that if I don't give you a chance..."

“I promise Ill show you that you made the right decision. I’ll prove that I will be a good dad to Alex.” Sherlock just wanted the chance the show John how good he could be and now it was right in front of him, he wasn’t going to let it slip through his fingers. He would do anything to make sure his family was ok. He would even stop taking dangerous cases if they posed a risk to his family, the family that he had worked so hard to get back.

"I know you'll be a good dad, Sherlock..." John murmured, still not meeting Sherlock's eyes. 

John knew that Sherlock deserved a proper explanation about why John did what he did and while Sherlock is smarter than John by miles, John's not sure Sherlock can understand. Not because the man was typically known for not caring or acknowledging emotions but because Sherlock is an Alpha. He's an understanding Alpha compared to others but he is still an Alpha and that means there are a number of "omega" things that Sherlock might not get. 

That being said... He might understand most of what John has to say, Alpha or not. Then, though, John was left with not knowing Sherlock's reaction. So far, Sherlock had clearly misunderstood some of the things John had said because John's sure he's never claimed that he thought Sherlock would be a bad parent. The thought had never really crossed his mind. No. John's reasons are far more selfish than that. Some aren't so selfish but some... definitely are.

“But you left. You obviously didn’t think I would be good a good father, otherwise you wouldn’t have done what you did.” Sherlock looked at John confused, because he was, very much so. He wanted to understand, he really did so that he could make things better but at the same time he didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to look over the past, how he would always prefer to go to a crime scene rather than spend time with John. Or how he would never do any chores around the house to keep it clean, leaving it all for John to do. Having had years to look over the past, he realized all these things and he didn’t want to have to think over them again, when he was so close to getting the man he loved back.

There was nothing left to learn from the past so what was the point in worrying over it.

"I'm not going to lie. You definitely weren't what I'd call parent material back then but I didn't leave because... Well, I did. But that... was a more minor worry of mine. Being unsure of how good a parent you'd be didn't drive me to leave... It contributed a bit but if that was all there was, I'd have stayed..." John sighed and pulled one hand away from Sherlock's to rub his neck.

Sherlock sat silently, watching intensely as John spoke. He decided to remain quiet, caught in the tension of such a powerful moment. When John rubbed his neck, he pulled his hands back to his side of the table, intertwining them, not because he wanted to lose the all-consuming contact but because he recognized that they both needed a bit of breathing space. Such deep emotions were being expressed and they needed to be done in their own time, in their own way, on their own before they could reunite as one once again.

"Well, uh, I'm not sure how to say it without it sounding..." He waved his hand around slightly, struggling to explain. He still hadn't met Sherlock's eyes, shamed of himself. "Um... Well I suppose you could say that I... I didn't want to be your Omega... For as long as I can remember I've never wanted to be anyone's Omega. Do you see what I'm saying?"

Sherlock repeated John’s words inside his head, really trying to understand what he meant. He thought that all omegas wanted to mate, it was their natural instinct after all. But he could see where John was coming from. He had never wanted to mate. When he was young he thought that it was stupid and pointless. Until he met John. Then his view on the whole thing changed.

“Yes, sort of but not completely. I just….” Sherlock sighed. “You know I wouldn’t ever treat you like I owned you. Never. I wouldn’t make you wear a collar or anything like some alphas do.”

"God, Sherlock, I know. I know you wouldn't but..." John sighed. "If I stayed, there's no doubt in my mind that we would have bonded. Which means the rest of the world would no long see me as John, that independent Omega that works hard for all Omegas. I'd just be Sherlock's Omega. Not John. Just that silly Omega that wanted to change the world and ended up pregnant and bonded like every other Omega."

There was nothing that Sherlock could say to that. It was true. Most of the world still believed in the old ways; that omegas should be owned and bred. A lot of the time, especially with rich families, Omegas would be bought for the Alphas of the family when they became of age and they would bond during the omega’s second heat. Omegas as young as 9 would be bought because in their world, age didn’t matter, only the matter of sexual maturity mattered.

So, for Sherlock it made sense for John to feel this way but he wished that he didn’t. John would never be Sherlock’s possession. He had always been taught that bonding was the joining of two souls in the most intimate way possible and that was never to be taken for granted (which had sounded ridiculously disgusting at the time).

Anyway, Sherlock knew that John was better than all the social rules. John could do whatever he wanted to, after all he had set up the omega clinic which was doing so well for itself despite people believing that John’s secondary gender would stop him from doing anything useful with his life.

“Well you didn’t end up bonded and pregnant… well you did end up pregnant but you know what I mean. You managed to set up a successful omega clinic and keep it running for 10 years all whilst looking after a young child all by yourself. Before that you became an amazing doctor and after that you were in the bloody army, getting shot at. That’s pretty impressive in itself. You aren’t anyone’s omega. You are just yourself, John Watson who happens to be an omega also.”

John sighed and nodded. "Yes, I am. At the moment. It doesn't take a lot for society to look at you differently. I mean, imagine how this is going to look... Dating the Alpha that won me at an auction. That doesn't exactly go with the way I've been saying Omegas don't want to be owned and aren't desperate for any Alpha. Yes, you're the father of my child but that's not what'll be focused on..."

“Does it really matter what people think? I have been called a freak all my life, yet do I care? No, because I know they are just jealous.” Sherlock took a few deep breaths trying to calm down slightly. He was getting annoyed with every word that John said, wanting things to be easy just like he found it easy to love John. “Just like people are jealous when an Alpha and Omega bonds because they know that they may not ever be able to find their other half.”

"They're jealous because they think I'm owned by you while they have no one to know. I want to make the world realise how independent omegas can be, of course it matters!" John ended up hissing the last part, feeling as though Sherlock wasn't really listening to what he was saying. "None of you Alpha's listen to us." He added before paling. 

Oh, God. He regretted the words as soon as they're out. He didn't think Sherlock was the same as all those arsehole Alpha's out there... He didn't, yet he still didn't want to take the words back even if he regretted them because he does think that Sherlock doesn't listen all the time. 

“Well its good to know that you pack all us Alphas into the same box.” Sherlock sighed, annoyed with himself and John because they should be making up, not fighting. “I honestly don’t know what you want me to do if you think Alphas are so bad. You don’t want an Alpha, so don’t get an alpha, just be honest about it right from the start so you don’t let someone get hurt.” Sherlock stood up, leaning on the table looking at John before turning around and began to exit the premise.

"Sherlock!" John called and stood, facing the other man. "I... I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to. You weren't listening to me, not properly and I just - I just got angry. Please... Just sit down so we can talk. Please. I don't want you to go." 

He balled his fist tightly and breathed faster than he should, almost hyperventilating, scared to death that Sherlock was going to walk out the door. John didn't blame him if he wanted to. It was probably what John deserved after all this (and he doesn't just mean tonight) but he didn't want Sherlock to walk away. It might break his heart if he did... 

"Please..." He said again, voice much quieter now as he closed his eyes.

“I just… I don’t understand what you want. One moment you say that you don’t want an alpha because of what other people will say and the next minute you do.” Sherlock turned around, saying in a much quieter voice, “You know I don’t understand emotion that well. I just don’t get how you feel about me. How you feel about us.”

"I... It's because I want both and have no idea how to have both." John said and took a step closer but only a step. "I want to carry on being an independent Omega and have the world view me that way but I also want... I also want you. I just don't know what I want more. I don't know how to choose. I love you, Sherlock, I haven't stopped loving you for the past twelve years, but I've poured everything into making a stand for Omega's..." John let out a small whimper and pressed his arms close to his body. 

He felt pathetic. He wanted Sherlock to hold him. He wanted to be wrapped in his Alpha's arms, to be protected and cared for. At the same time, though, he didn't because it went against everything he had worked for.

Sherlock walked closer to his upset omega, the alpha in him wanting to protect him from any pain. However he knew that John wouldn’t appreciate it so he just placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping it would calm him somewhat. “We just need to think of a solution, a way that we can sort things out between us and rebuild our relationship whilst you can get through your issues with being bonded so that one day, we can be happily bonded, living together with Alex.”

John nodded, looking at Sherlock with glassy eyes. He felt so weak. Where was the John Watson that stood on stage earlier and happily told the Alpha's in the room what to do without batting an eyelid because that was his event and his secondary gender didn't matter? 

"I just don't see how I can be with you properly, the way we both want, without losing all the work... Of course, many people will stick by me but those that don't are those that'll be listened to... And I know I'm only barely scraping a difference locally but..." John just shook his head, too close to crying to carry on. He was not going to cry in front of Sherlock. He refused to.

“Surely the only people that matter are the people at work. If the people at work support you then you can all stand up against all the prejudice that omegas get. You can show everyone, with the help of your friends, that just because you want to be with an Alpha, doesn’t mean that you are weak nor that an omega has to be with an Alpha to be happy.” Sherlock said, choosing his words carefully so not to upset John again as he was clearly already agitated.

“We can take our time. Date. Properly, with no one knowing, if that’s what you want. We can take some time and build up our relationship until it is strong enough to stand against any idiots that think otherwise.”

John bit his lip and looked down, nodding. He wanted to ask Sherlock to hug him but his pride stopped him from doing so and instead, after a moment of consideration, John fell against Sherlock's chest to show the other man he wanted to be held. 

"O-Okay." He answered quietly. "Taking it slow and not telling people for a while. If you think that'll work... Then I trust you, Sherlock."

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John, holding onto his lower back and shoulder blades in a protective manner. He was overjoyed that John had agreed, giving him hope that things will improve. “It will also annoy Alex for a while.” Sherlock admitted, smiling weakly.

John bit his lip and looked up at Sherlock. "Does it make me a bad parent for liking the idea of getting payback? For all the lies and secret she's told and had, I mean..."

“No, it definitely doesn’t. She’s been trying to get me to ask you out for months- practically ever since I found out she existed.” Sherlock huffed, laughing about it now. “It’s a win-win situation. We get some time to improve our relationship and at the same time, Alex gets payback.”

John smileed a little, not surprised that Alex had been bugging Sherlock to ask him out. 

"Well," He laughs. "She's been trying to get me to call you for years. Hopefully, after we tell her, she'll calm down a little but, well, she's like you." John grinned. "A bit of a drama queen."

Sherlock laughed, not caring about the drama queen comment. He let go of John, steeping back a little just to give them both some space to breath because they still had the next part of the date… “Come on, I have something to show you.” 

John smiled, glad that Sherlock hadn't been offended. He raised an eyebrow at Sherlock wanting to show him something but he nodded and laced his fingers with Sherlock's so the Alpha could lead him to wherever this thing he needed to be shown was.

Sherlock lead John back outside, thanking Angelo on the way out (slipping an envelope full of cash into Angelo’s hand without John noticing). He hailed a cab, whispering the address into the driver’s ear before leading John inside. Then he took the tie that he had put in his pocket early and held it out to John. “I need to tie this around your eyes. I want it to be a surprise.”

John hesitated before nodding and turning around, allowing Sherlock to put the tie around his eyes to prevent him from seeing anything.

"O-Okay." He stuttered. "I trust you." He was not sure if he was reassuring himself or Sherlock.

“It will be fine. We will drive around for about 10 minutes before we arrive at the location.” Sherlock whispered into his ear, taking hold of his hand again in an attempt to keep him calm and just because he could.

They arrive at the destination fairly quickly and Sherlock lead John out of the cab, instructing him exactly where to put his feet as he got out, paying the driver afterwards. Then he dragged John over to the place, stopping exactly where he needed him and smiled when he saw it, happy that he remembered this place.

John stared around with wide eyes before he leaned against Sherlock, smiling and resting his head on the Alpha's chest. "It's perfect...." He whispered.

They were standing at one of the most important crime scenes for them as a couple but this time it was decorated with nightlights and lanterns. Here they had had their first kiss. 

At the time it had taken Sherlock a few minutes to solve the case, but it was mainly thanks to John. John had given him medical knowledge that had brought the spark to life. It was then that he kissed him. At first Sherlock didn’t even know what he was doing, for once his body working before that brilliant mind of his. But once John joined in, his lips sliding against Sherlock’s, his brain finally jumped up to speed and he finally realized how long he had liked John in more that friendship way.

John smiled as he continued to look around and absorb the way it was decorated. Once again, John was hit with the fact that Sherlock had no intention of losing the auction earlier. He had always intended for them to go on this date. 

John turned to look at Sherlock, a smile on his lips and his eyes glassed with tears. 

"You can be stupidly romantic, you know?"

“Yes. Alex told me that when I showed her.” Sherlock winked at the man, taking in the surroundings again as it always took his breath away when he did. It reminded him of so many memories, so many happy moments together and the hope that there would be more to come. Lots more to come.

"Still no good at choosing when the right time to kiss me is, though." John laughed and pulled Sherlock to him, once again on the Alpha's neck as he brought their lips together.

Sherlock spent every moment of the kiss, taking in every detail of the kiss, needing to remember every detail of it. It was similar to how they used to kiss but rougher, more real. “I was trying to be a gentleman.” Sherlock muttered, his hand cupping John’s smooth cheek gently.

John snorted but smiled. "I don't want you to be a gentleman. I want you to be yourself, Sherlock." 

His arms went up and around Sherlock's neck as he looked up at him. His fingers played with the hair at the nape of Sherlock's neck and he licked his lips with a slight frown. 

"Sherlock... Are you wearing strawberry flavoured lip balm?"

“But… I thought it was good to be a gentleman. All omegas want a gentleman…” Sherlock looked at John confused but when he heard the lip balm comment he started to giggle. “maybe…”

"If I wanted a gentleman, Sherlock, you think I'd have ever got with you?" John teased him. "And don't wear the lip balm next time. I prefer the way you taste." 

His fingers continued to play with the curls at the nape of Sherlock's neck. It was one of the things he'd missed the most. John remembered the first time Sherlock got a haircut after they got together. He hated not being able to play with his curls.

“I suppose not and about the lip balm, I wear it because my lips keep getting chapped and that just ends up getting in the way of the Work.” Sherlock continued to stroke John’s jaw, the lack of stubble, allowing his fingers to flow elegantly across his skin.

"Then wear one that doesn't have a flavour from now on." John smiled. "If you don't mind... I mean. I'm not trying to tell you what to do just because we've just got together..." He started to panic. "I don't want to seem pushy!"

“Its fine, John.” Sherlock quickly added, not caring about the comment. The only reason why he chose ‘strawberry’ flavored lip balm was because it tasted nice when he accidentally licked his lips.

John relaxed and nodded. "Okay, good. I mean, it tastes fine. Nice, even. But you taste better." He smiled and leaned up to peck his lips to prove his point and just because he could.

“Really?” Sherlock blushed, looking down at the floor in an attempt to hide it.

John grinned at the way Sherlock blushed and lifted his chin so he could see the other man's face properly. In the olden days, Sherlock had never blushed, remaining reserved every second of every day. His mask had only been removed during sex when emotions were running high. "You're beautiful, Sherlock... I feel like a right idiot. I could've been watching you blush like this for the all these years..." 

Sherlock bit his lip, looking at John through his eyelashes. “Well we can make up for all the lost time, there is no point in dwelling on the past.”

John nodded. "Yeah, you're right. It's pointless." He paused before smiling. "Kiss me again."

Sherlock leaned in slowly, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips before they glided into contact with John’s, molding around one another. At first it is simply a chaste kiss but Sherlock parted his lips and took John’s top lip between his own, changing the dynamics of the kiss until it was passionate and became out of control.

John hummed against Sherlock's lips as the kiss picked up, pressing himself against the other man. His hands rested on Sherlock's back, ensuring that they stay close even though he was pretty sure Sherlock wasnt moving away anytime soon. 

John was positive that he'd never forget the feeling of properly kissing Sherlock. He had, though. After all these years, he'd forgotten just how amazing it felt. They've kissed a few times since they've been reunited but nothing like this. Those kisses seem like childish compared to these kisses. The raw emotion of it and the way they just aren't holding back at all makes it utterly perfect. 

"Sherlock..." John murmured his name when they separated for air, both short of breathe.

“I know. I know, so much.” Sherlock closed his eyes trying to contain all his emotions that were flying about. This wasn’t something he could control. It was too pure and rough and Sherlock wasn’t used to it at all, not even when they were together before. Previously, they were too dumb and young, not making the most of the time they had together but after all the time away from each other, it made them appreciated each other so much more.

Sherlock gripped onto John’s neck, his fingers threaded through the hairs at the base of John’s neck, never wanting to let go of him. He muttered sweet promises into John’s skin, pressing kisses onto every inch of John’s face. 

John nodded, agreeing with Sherlock and leaned into him as kisses were pressed to the side of his head. He raised his head and chased Sherlock's lips for a few moments before kissing him again, hands moving just a tad lower so they were resting on Sherlock's waist. Normally, John would hate having someone hold his neck but he was enjoying the feeling of Sherlock pulling his head closer and touching his hair. John was keeping his hair just a little longer for now but that centimetre really made a difference when it came to having a hand in his hair. 

"You're wonderful." John whispered, blinking his eyes open and meeting Sherlock's own eyes.

Sherlock looked up suddenly and stared into the wide eyes of John. “No. No. You are wonderful. Completely and utterly.” Sherlock moved one of his hands so that it was gripping onto both sides of John’s chin. “I love you so much.”

John could feel himself tear up at those words. He knew already that Sherlock loved him. He had been told a number of times already over the past few weeks but now it really got to John. It was the perfect time and place and John couldn't be happier right now. 

John kissed him again. "I love you too, Sherlock. I always have."

Sherlock sighed, relaxing into John’s warm body. He was so happy to be in this position once again, after years of not thinking that he would ever see John again, let alone touch him. He could feel his alpha side hum in happiness, content with being in such a good position. 

“Do you want to go and get a coffee. There is a lovely coffee place down the road.” Sherlock said, smirking as the coffee shop down the road was the one that they had visited when Sherlock had first found out about Alex.

"Coffee sounds great but we can’t exactly sit in the café and cuddle. I want to stay close to you right now, I don't think I can just sit around and not be cuddling or kissing you..." John admitted with a blush, laying his head on Sherlock's chest to hide his blush as best he could.

“So…” Sherlock said the next bit slowly, not wanting to upset John. “You… you wouldn’t mind coming back to Baker Street?”

John nodded and peeked up at Sherlock, still blushing. He doesn't want to his the wrong impression but he wanted to be close to Sherlock. He had missed the cuddles and kisses. They had never been the cuddliest couple in the world but right now, John needed to be close to the other man. His emotions were all heightened and Sherlock was the only thing keeping him grounded. 

"Yes, I'd like that." He smiled and pushed on his toes for a second to peck his lips.

Sherlock smiled brightly, his arms falling to wrap around John’s body, holding him close. He was so ecstatic that John hadn’t taken it the wrong way. Of course Sherlock would love to take john to bed, yet realistically he understood that they needed more time to get used to each other again before they had sex. And when that time came, Sherlock knew that it would be hot and passionate. “Are you sur-“

John kissed Sherlock again to shut him up. He was sure and he didn't want to hear uncertainty from Sherlock. It wasn’t like they were complete strangers, having already done this so many times that they probably knew each other’s bodies as well as they knew their own. He wanted Sherlock to know that John wanted this just as much as he did. He was just not so good at showing it...

"I love you, Sherlock. I'm sure. Let's go back to yours. We can just cuddle on the sofa or whatever you want. I just need to be close to you. Please." John clutched Sherlock's shirt, meeting his eyes.  
“Ok… yes.” Sherlock agreed happily, already pulling John away to get a taxi. It didn’t take a moment for Sherlock to hail a taxi with ease (shocking John once again) and to get in, giving the driver the address. The roads passed by, colours flying around like the colours in one of Vincent Van Gogh’s paintings and soon they arrive at 221 B, the lights still on despite it being dark outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a good place to end this chapter because if I hadn't ended it here, it would have been at least 12,000 words...


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex Sex Sex and more Sex.
> 
> Just what everyone needs in life ;P
> 
> What happened in the last chapter: Alex managed to convince Sherlock to try and win John in the auction. He succeeds. Then he took John on a romantic date and they ended up kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I am a terrible person but this is over 8,000 words of smut. Lets call this an apology present :)

Sherlock paid the driver, rushing inside with John’s hand in his own. He opened the front door with the keys, and as they were about to walk up the stairs, Mrs Hudson came out from her flat. They had to take several minutes to have a natter with her (well John did as he had always liked Mrs Hudson and so it was always nice to catch up with her) but they managed to get away fairly quickly, thanks to Sherlock’s moodiness. 

John couldn’t help laughing as they fell through the door to the flat like they'd done many times in the past when they'd come home after a case. John stumbled slightly but he happily fell against Sherlock and brought their lips together once again. 

"I love you." He said again, knowing that he was probably saying it too much but he didn’t care in that moment. He wanted Sherlock to know that he loves him.

Sherlock gripped onto John so they didn’t both fall over, moving his leg to balance them. “I- love you- too.” Sherlock muttered between kisses, making it harder to hear exactly what he said. 

After a lot of kissing and hugging, Sherlock led them to the sofa, noticing how John was leaning on him, both from tiredness and sore muscles. He lay John down first, and then lifted the omega’s legs so that he could sit down, allowing John’s legs to rest on his own. “Sleep. You look exhausted.”

"I don't want to go to sleep. I want to stay up and cuddle you." John said, curling up against Sherlock and hooking their legs together so they couldn't move. "Although you are very comfortable." He smiled and kissed Sherlock's jaw. "I feel a bit drunk, even though I haven't had anything. I think I'm just that happy..."

“Drunk on happiness. I did an experiment on it a while back. It didn’t turn out too well but I suppose I can see how the phrase is correct.”   
"God, I've missed you." John grinned and joined their lips as he turned slightly so the angle wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. 

Wanting to be closer, John shifted again so he was straddling Sherlock. He knew that he was not exactly taking it slow and it could be seen as John just being here for sex but he was more than happy to just kiss Sherlock while straddling him and have it lead to nothing. He wouldn't complain if it did lead to more but he was not expecting it to. He just wanted to be close to Sherlock. 

"I'm sorry... I can't... stop." John gasped the words between kisses. "I've missed... you, so... bloody much."

Sherlock’s hands found their way to John’s hips immediately, gripping onto the soft curves that would only ever be found on an omega, such curves that would turn an Alpha on; and they were definitely turning Sherlock on. He kissed and sucked, exploring John’s mouth, making him want to explore John’s body further. And so he did. 

His hands drifted southwards, massaging the beautiful flesh lovingly as he went. He spent several precious moments kneading the glorious globes of flesh that contained so much power and energy, before moving down once again, only to find heavy, muscular thighs, so atypical of an omega. 

They were thighs that belonged to an athlete, therefore in societies eyes, they must be a pair of Alpha thighs because Alphas were the powerful once. Not the omegas. Omegas were soft and curvy, able to breed and cook, not fight. But that didn’t matter to Sherlock, they only egged him on further, making him suck and kneed faster, harder, his levels of desire sawing out of control as he was so desperate to be with his omega once more. 

But Sherlock couldn’t vocalize this desperation. It was too emotional for him to even put into words so, naturally his mind moved away from those feelings. And this was why they had spent the last decade and a half away from each other. See, in Sherlock’s mind he could now understand why John had left: he didn’t want society to see him as a pathetic rule abiding omega yet he put some of the blame on himself. He believed that if he had vocalized his feelings, told John that he was a strong and powerful omega who could be whoever he wanted to be (as evident by the muscular thighs that he had), John might have stayed because he might have ignored what society thought and only focused on how Sherlock felt.

However all of that was in the past now. He could only learn from his mistakes and help them to mold the future. So Sherlock spoke up, loud and proud, not wanting John to ever feel that way again; that he was inferior. 

“I can’t control myself around you, John. You are my biggest weakness, in a good way, of cause. Whenever I am around you I just want you to be mine, not because you are an omega but because you are a powerful and brilliant man who manages to keep out of trouble and help me when I am so out of my depth. Because we are the complete opposite in so many ways. Alpha/ Omega. Aggressive/ Caring. Sociopath/ Over emotional (at times). Detective/ Doctor.”

John has no idea how to response to that so he simply stareed at Sherlock for a few drawn-out moments. John was brought back to himself by the feeling of hot moisture on his face. It took him a few second to realise that he was crying. When he does realise, the omega couldn't help but feel out of control and that just caused more tears to spill down his face. 

Instead of running like he had so many times, to go cry alone where no one was able to see the pain, he let instinct take over and he let himself curl around Sherlock. It may be his instinct as an Omega that contributed to the fact he's seeking comfort in Sherlock but John felt the love driving him on too. Alpha and Omega instincts are nothing compared to that. John wanted to be held by the man he loves, who loves him just as much and there wasn’t any shame in that. 

"Th-Thank you." John sobbed.

Sherlock griped onto John tightly, his arms engulfing the crying omega like mist descends on a town. He hated to see his omega cry yet he knew that in that moment it was a good thing, that it would help the healing process that John was no doubt going through. He needed this to let all of his trapped emotions out, closing off all the past anguish and heartache. After this John might be able to finally move on with his life and except Sherlock as his Alpha.

Sherlock knew that the next few months will be filled with struggles that they would have to overcome but he also knew that they will succeed, that they were so much better and stronger people than they had been 13 years ago.

John continued to cling to Sherlock, his fingers wrapping around the fabric of Sherlock's shirt, preventing the Alpha from going anywhere even though John knew that Sherlock didn't want to go anywhere. He buried his face in Sherlock's shoulder, crying until he finally felt he couldn't cry any longer. He was not sure how long passed with him crying but when he lifted his head and saw a decent sized wet patch on Sherlock's shirt, he assumed it must have been quite some time. 

He felt better, though. Lighter, in a way. As if the weight of universe had been lifted off his shoulders. Or maybe, he's just sharing any burden with Sherlock and that was why he felt lighter - because he’s got help carrying any problems he may have. 

John wasn't sure if he should feel guilty or relieved that Sherlock was supporting him so greatly. Sherlock probably didn't mind but it's not exactly nice to have someone else's problems unloaded on you, no matter how much you love that person... Then again, if Alex or Sherlock wished to unloaded their problems on him, he wouldn't mind. That was probably how Sherlock feels as well…

John looked up and met Sherlock's eyes. He pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, loving that he could do it without any drama, before he spoke. "I'm here for you as well. I know I'm not the only one that's been hurt by all this."

Sherlock continued to rub John’s back in a soothing manner, repeating the same motion over and over again. After all this time, Sherlock thought that he had been the one who had gone through the most pain, but it seemed like they went through equal (or In john’s case, possibly more) pain because John hadn’t just dealt with the lose of his partner, he had been dealing with issues which had probably been installed in him as a child, causing this onslaught of feelings about being an omega in an alpha dominated world. 

Sherlock leaned forward, resting his forehead against John’s smooth forehead. Randomly placed light wrinkles were visible to Sherlock and it reminded him that they were no longer young but they were now full of knowledge and experience that the years apart had given them. “I know but we have spent a lot of time sharing feeling and such. I don’t wish to dwell on the past much more tonight.”

John nodded, agreeing. He enjoyed the feeling of Sherlock rubbing his back and he arched into the touch slightly. 

"You're right. Let's talk about something else. Or you could kiss me again." John smirked, chuckling softly at himself and laced his fingers with Sherlock's free hand as he once again leaned into Sherlock's hand on his back so he wouldn't move it away.

“I like the kissing idea.” Sherlock muttered, his smile turning into a cheeky smirk as he bent his head forward so that their lips touched in the most gentle of kisses, his eyes closing so that they were just small slits. He opened his mouth in the smallest of ways, his tongue sneaking out to lick John’s top lip, the smooth flesh felt soft underneath his moist tongue as he took in all the details of that luscious mouth.

John gave a soft moan of approval at Sherlock's actions, letting his own eyes drop shut as he returned the pressure of Sherlock's lips. He opened his mouth, welcoming Sherlock's tongue between his lips. John slid his own tongue alongside Sherlock's as he gave himself over to his more primal instincts. 

It didn't take long before John grew displeased with the space between them and crawled into Sherlock's lap so he ould feel as much of Sherlock's body heat against him as possible.

Things start to get heated. Hot lips on moist ones. Hands moving, wandering, exploring as they move up and down a changed path, that they are trying to re-discover. Arousal grows painfully behind the confines of their bodies, begging to be let out.  
“God John.” Sherlock sighed against John’s lips, sounding almost painful. He let his hands rest on John’s firm hips, squeezing them gently as if making sure that the situation was real, that he wasn’t dreaming.

"I know the feeling." John replied, barely separating their lips to say the words. 

His arms looped around Sherlock neck as they continued to kiss. John barely hesitated before he pressed his hips down into Sherlock, lightly grinding against the other man.

A quiet “Oh!” spilled out of Sherlock’s lips, his hips automatically lifting up to try and gain that much needed friction again. His inner alpha was on fire, begging for more, able to smell the fertile omega above him which required attention. 

But Sherlock’s powerful mind interrupted his inner alpha, understanding that he had to take things slower because John might not want that yet. The movement of John’s hips could have easily been something that he did not mean to do or it could be that John only wanted that; clothed humping on the sofa. No matter what John wanted, however big or small, Sherlock would accept it, his omega’s wellbeing the most prominent thing in his life now.

John could sense Sherlock holding back and hesitating. It put a small smile on his face, pleased that Sherlock was thinking about his needs and wants so much. Not that Sherlock had ever disregarded what he wanted but now he was thinking and considering it all very closely. John loved that. 

He grinned widely and kissed Sherlock deeply, grinding against him once again. "I want you, Sherlock. You don't need to hold back." John whispered, gently pressing their lips together. "I want you to make love to me."

“John..” Sherlock whined, John’s words causing his mind to go completely blank with the endless possibilities. But he didn’t want to rush this. They had only just got back together and he didn’t want to ruin that just for one night of sex. He wanted endless nights of sex with John and doing so so soon, might make it impossible. 

“We have only just sorted out all this… crap. I don’t want to rush into things and cause any issues so early on. I—I want…. To spent the… the rest of my life with you, John.”

John nodded, feeling guilty. Here he was, over the moon that Sherlock was considering him so much but he was not considering Sherlock's feelings at all. John settled, not moving against Sherlock but still pressed close and holding him. 

"Of course, I'm sorry. I didn't think... You're right, we shouldn't rush into anything." John said with a gentle smile. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you as well. You and Alex, that's all that matters now."

Sherlock looked at John face and his brain started to whirl into action, deducing every tiny little movement. John thinks that he doesn’t want to have sex with him… Sherlock quickly spoke up, not wanting his omega to think that because it was simply not true, it was so far from the truth in fact. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I do want to do… that with you, John. It’s just that…. I don’t want it to complicate things between us. Last time we rushed into it, we had sex before bonding and marriage and sometimes I think that having sex before bonding could have been the reason why we split up. I had a lot of time to think things through, evaluate every argument, every day we spent together and it’s the only thing that stands out to me (except for all the experiments on the dining room table and the bodies in the fridge but that doesn’t really matter, does it?)”

John smiled a little and cupped Sherlock's face, pressing their foreheads together. "Sherlock, I didn't leave because I thought we rushed into anything but I understand that this is a clean slate. We can do things differently now and if you'd prefer we wait to have sex, that is perfectly fine with me. I'm not looking for some one night stand from you and I'd hate for you to feel like you have to sleep with me." He smiled and stroked Sherlock's cheek before placing a kiss on his lips.

Sherlock blushed slightly. He hated talking about sex, not because he didn’t like it, but because it meant that he had to talk about feelings and emotions…. Which he finds so confusing. Sherlock took a moment to relax and get his breathing back to normal after such an arousing moment between them. “I want to do something but not… I want to be able to build up to it so that we not only know that we don’t make any mistakes, but also so we enjoy it even more.”

John smiled at the sight of Sherlock's blush and at his words. The omega was still pressed close to Sherlock but no longer in a sexual manner... More just a comforting one. John slid his hands down from cupping Sherlock's face to once again having his arms loosely wrapped around Sherlock's neck. 

"I have faith in us to not makes mistakes. Well, I'm sure there will be some mistakes but they'll be small ones. We won't separate ever again, Sherlock, I won't allow anything, not even my own insecurities, take me from you... I love you, Sherlock."

“I love you too,” Sherlock whispered, moving to hug John tightly, so that John didn’t see the silent tears fall down his face and simply because he wanted to so badly. It made him feel so much closer to John as his scent flooded his senses and his body heat radiated towards him.  
After a minute or two of hugging, Sherlock regained his composure and decided what he wanted to do, what he thought will be best for them to do. “I want to touch you… give you pleasure. I want us to start slow and if we feel ready to, then we should have sex.” Sherlock refused to say the phrase ‘make love’ as it sounded so stupid. He loves John, they both know that, he didn’t need to change the phrasing of what they were about to do in order to prove his feelings or make John want to do it (John’s the one telling him to do it after all!)  
John blushed slightly when Sherlock told him that he wanted to touch him. His fingers stroked Sherlock's neck and he squeezed slightly before speaking. 

"I don't want this to be all about me. I want to touch you and make you feel good as well, Sherlock..." He murmured. "I'm happy that you want to make me feel good but don't think that you have to make me happy every single minute of the day... I don't want to be worried that you're scared I'll leave if you don't do want you think I want... And I know none of that's like you but it worries me that we could fall into that kind of one sided relationship..."

Sherlock knew that he would always be worried about John leaving, especially if he did anything to make the omega angry but he would cope with it. He would apoligise, he would even go as far to get down on his knees to beg for forgive but for now he would forget about it. “Touch me then.” Sherlock muttered, smirking at John.

John could see the worry in Sherlock's eyes and he hesitated to take things further. So he returned to cupping Sherlock's face and met his eyes. 

"Sherlock... You have to believe me. I'm not going to leave you. Don't look so worried, please. I want you to trust me." John fought to keep the emotion from his voice but he was quick to lose the battle.

“I just… I don’t want it to happen again. That time, that time was so hard for me and I don’t want to go back to that ever again. My emotions have never been this…. Annoying, that’s not a bad thing by the way, it just shows how strongly I feel about you.” Sherlock looked down, not wanting to meet John’s eyes. John would look at him like he was stupid, like he was a freak because he rarely felt any strong connection to anyone.

John took Sherlock's chin gently between his fingers and pushed it up until Sherlock has no choice but to look at his face. At first, it was a bit of a struggle, both of them were terribly stubborn. John won this time, though, and smiled a little when Sherlock finally kept eye contact with him. 

"Sherlock, I love you, you idiot, so stop acting like I'm suddenly going to judge every tiny thing, all right? I'm not leaving you ever again and when I did leave before it had very little to do with you, it was my fears of the rest of society that drove me to leave. So stop blaming yourself because it's annoying and pointless." John smiled then, softening his tone. "And don't be ashamed of how strongly you feel about me." He pecked his lips. "I'm proud of how strongly I feel about you and I hope you can be too."  
Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but promptly closed it again. He didn’t want to speak, they had already done SO much talking and he just wanted to be able to relax in each other’s presence. 

So he closed the small gap between their lips, his moist lips gliding over John’s slightly more dry ones, softly locking his lips with John. His hands moved to his hips, remaining there where it is soft and ever so comfortable. Sherlock turned the kiss up a notch on the intensity scale, letting all of his emotions flood into the kiss, drive it on until Sherlock was nipping at john’s upper lip, squeezing his hips, letting his tongue dive into John’s mouth.

John moaned softly when Sherlock starts to really kiss him. He threaded his fingers into Sherlock's curls and tugged gently, never having forgotten how sensitive Sherlock's hair was. He'd play with it often and when Alex was young, he'd play with her hair sometimes to as it reminded him of all the nights where he and Sherlock would simply curl up together and enjoy each others company. Like Sherlock, Alex liked to have her hair played with too. She found it comforting and a simple but effective way to be shown affection. 

John gave himself a small shake. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about his daughter. She was safe with Harry and now it was time for Sherlock and him to reconnect. 

John poured himself into kissing Sherlock back, letting all other thoughts drift from his mind. Sherlock was all that matters now. His fingers tightened in Sherlock's soft hair and he moaned into the others mouth, pressing himself closer.

Sherlock felt his arousal grow as John pressed into him, his inner alpha moaning at the contact and smell of his omega, so ripe and fragrant, exactly like he remembered. He tugged him even closer, not wanting another inch between them anymore. His breath started to quicken even more, gulps of air only being able to be taken in few and far between as John’s mouth remained firmly on Sherlock’s a vast majority of the time (not that Sherlock is complaining.)

Sherlock plucked his mouth away from John’s, instead moving down his face, his nose nuzzling the skin until he reached his neck where he buried his nose. The smell there was so intense that Sherlock moaned, the noise vibrating throughout his throat and his face turned into a blissed out expression. 

Not long ago Sherlock had thought he would never smell that delightful smell again. It felt like he is in a dream, one of the dreams that he used to detest because they were so perfect and seemed totally real therefore it was awfully painful when he woke up. But now it was real. So real that Sherlock’s mind was buzzing, as if he had just taken cocaine.   
But this was something more powerful than a drug, something to roll around in and savor. Love. Love between an alpha and omega. 

John whimpered and pressed his neck closer to Sherlock, adoring the sounds he was pulling from him. John kissed Sherlock's temple and gently held his head close so the Alpha could enjoy his scent as much as possible. 

"No biting. Not yet." John whispered. "Not tonight. We have to make it special." He added, not wanting to seem like he was rejecting Sherlock. 

He blushed brightly, rather embarrassed that he had more or less just asked Sherlock to bond with him in the future. He knew Sherlock wanted that too but it was still embarrassing.

“Of course, John. I know exactly what you mean. This isn’t the best time to bond.” Sherlock smiled brightly, placing a small kiss on John’s lips to confirm that he was alright about everything. He was obviously happy about it. He has already told John that he didn’t want to rush into anything, and the way that John said it suggested that he wouldn’t be against it in the future- something that made Sherlock extremely happy.

John smiled back, pleased. He kissed Sherlock again and again and again, not needing to say anything as a reply and just happy to kiss Sherlock.

John hands slid down the front of Sherlock's shirt and he popped the top button, pausing there so he could be told to stop if Sherlock wanted to stop there. He wasn't at all surprised to discover there was no complaint and so as he continued to kiss Sherlock deeply, he unbuttoned the shirt button by button. 

When it's gaping opening, revealing Sherlock's beautiful, pale skin, John pulled back to watch his hand run down Sherlock's chest. He then pinched the slight stomach Sherlock has with a grin. 

"It's nice to see you're more than skin and bones and brains." He chuckled, kissing Sherlock's jaw, pushing the shirt off and running his hands other Sherlock's muscled arms. "I've always loved your arms." He breathed.

“My arms? You have my whole body to love, and you choose my arms. My favorite part of you definitely isn’t you arms.” Sherlock said cheekily, his hands moving down John’s body to squeeze John’s arse. The firm flesh molded around his hands perfectly, showing how wonderful that part of John’s body really was.

Sherlock took his shirt off his shoulders, not wanting such a flimsy piece of cloth to come between them. He then moved his lips back to John’s for a brief kiss before moving to his ear, where he traced the shell of it, biting the lobe when he reached it.  
John moaned when Sherlock bit his ear lobe and he panted lightly before replying. "Your arms are lovely. I love them. So strong." 

He pushed back into Sherlock's hands, more than happy to have them on his arse. John couldn't help but give a giggle, silencing himself by kissing Sherlock again. 

"We should probably move to the bed..." John murmured against Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock smiled and pulled them both up off the sofa, taking John’s hand and leading him through to the bedroom. Once they were in there, he closed the door and pressed John against it, attacking John’s neck again.

“I wouldn’t say that my arms are strong. Scrawny and gaunt. Not strong.”

"I like them." John whispered, voice breathy from arousal at having Sherlock's mouth all over his back. 

He ram a hand over Sherlock's shoulder and down, squeezing his upper arm. There's muscle there but it's not so much it's a turn off. Most people would probably say that there's barely anything there, especially considering Sherlock is an Alpha, but John thought it was just perfect. Sherlock had stayed in shape over the years and John loved that. He couldn't say much about himself. He had gotten chubbier but he was not overweight or fat.

“Bed.” Sherlock whispered, holding John’s waist firmly and pulled him over to the bed where he pushed the omega down so that Sherlock hovered over him.

Sherlock then quickly, removed John’s shirt not caring that the buttons were ripped off in some places, all Sherlock cared about was having John naked. Next, he unbuttoned the top button on John’s trousers, looking up at John to make sure that it was ok.

John gave a small squeak when he was suddenly moved to the bed but he didn't mind Sherlock's eagerness. If anything, it just turned him on even more and he nodded with a confidence smile when Sherlock looked up to check. 

"I'm all yours."

Sherlock smiled at John before tugging down the zip on his trousers, which allowed him to pull his trousers down to his calves. Then he pressed his mouth against the bulge in John’s pants, breathing in the musky smell of arousal which made his inner alpha wild to the core, needing to feel his omega’s bare skin against his own. 

After committing the smell to memory, Sherlock tugged down John’s grey pants, allowing them to rest with the trousers, around John’s calves as it gave him enough room to move, yet didn’t require too much effort.  
John kicked the trousers and underwear off and, seeing that Sherlock was going a little wild, he sat up and cupped the Alpha's face, meeting his eyes with a soft smile. 

"I like that you're eager. I am too but there's no rush. We have plenty of tine and neither of us is going anywhere." He smiled wider and pecked Sherlock's lips. "Take a breathe and calm down a little. There's time for quick sessions but I want this to last. Our first time after all these years..."

“I know, I just…” Sherlock sighed and rested his forehead on John’s thigh. “I haven’t done /this/ for a long time.” Sherlock tried not to look embarrassed, knowing that John had probably engaged in sexual activity plenty of times in the years that they had been apart and he didn’t hold it against him, but it was still embarrassing to know that he was the only one who hadn’t.  
John ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair as he looked down at the other man. 

"It's been awhile for me too. God, probably coming up for a year now." John admitted. "Like I said, I love the eagerness but let's just undress properly and then go from there." He leaned down and kisseed Sherlock's cheek. "Do you have lube and a condom, love?"  
“Yes I do. Top drawer in the bedside cabinet but I want to suck you first. Can I do that without a condom or… do we need to use one?” Sherlock asked, looking up at John with bright eyes, unable to hide his desire and eagerness.   
John smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently. "We don't need a condom for that. I haven't got any birth control so we'll need a condom for the main event this time." 

He reached over to get the items, placing them on the bed and within reach before he kissed Sherlock again. 

Sherlock didn’t mind that they would need to use a condom later on because all he could thing about was John’s moist lips on his own and their bodies in such small proximity to each other after such a long time. It was as if his body was sighing in relief and in doing so, letting out all of the hormones that had been building up inside of him. Sherlock could feel ihs erection straining against his trousers almost painfully as his usually tight trousers, became even tighter.

John couldn't stop smiling and when he pulled back, his hand lowered to Sherlock's crotch, unbuttoning his trousers. "I think it's about time I'm not the only one naked." 

John worked with Sherlock to undress him completely. Eagerly, John ran his eyes up and down Sherlock's body. They may be getting older but Sherlock still looked just as gorgeous as when they had first met so many years ago. 

"You're so beautiful." John said, breathless just from the sight of Sherlock completely bare and exposed for him. 

Sherlock scoffed, knowing for a fact that he was not beautiful. He was old and definitely not as slim as he was 10 years ago and John should be repulsed at what his body had now become. He didn’t trust himself to speak though, too pent up and nervous to trust himself to say something normal in this situation. 

All those years ago their sexual relations would be ever so regular, their refractory periods ranging from 5-10 minutes. Now Sherlock could barely get his up a second time. He desperately wanted to suck John off, feel his release in his mouth yet he wasn’t too sure if he could make John cum and then expect John to get hard again afterwards.

"Don't scoff at me. It's the truth. I think that you're gorgeous." John scalded but he was still smiling so he was obviously not that angry. John pecked Sherlock's lips again. "You're absolutely gorgeous."

“You’re the gorgeous one John, with your muscular omega body. Such a turn on.” Sherlock whispered emphasizing his point by grabbing John’s hand and placing it on his erection.

John blushed slightly at Sherlock's action before he smirked and wrapped his hand around Sherlock's erection, beginning to stroke him firmly as he leaned forward to pressed small kisses on Sherlock's jaw. 

"Thank you, I'm glad that you think I am." John whispered, his voice taking on a seductive tone. "But you have the same affect on me. You're strong but you're not all muscle-y and I love that. Not to mention your hair which is much more like an angelic Omega's than an Alpha's hair but I adore it." He kissed his jaw again. "Gorgeous."

Sherlock sighed, his eyes closed, his mind caught up with what John’s magic hands were doing to his cock. He loved it when John took control and made him feel so pent up just by the use of his hands. He had always had an authority kink, especially when the authority figure was an omega because it went against everything society told alphas and omegas to be. And Sherlock loved to go against the norms.

He remembered times that he had been home alone, John at work and he had stroked his hard cock just at the thought of John being his captain, telling him how to stroke, where to come. He had even fantasized one time about John roleplaying as a headteacher whilst he was the student in detention getting punished for being a naughty boy. So. God. Damn. hot.

But this time, John’s actions were so simple with only a tiny hint of authority, yet it was driving Sherlock mad with lust.

John chuckled to himself, recognising the look on Sherlock's face. It may be there first time after so long but it was far from their first time and John was well aware of what Sherlock liked. They probably had sex five out of seven days a week when they were together before, finding it hard to keep their hands off each other. Especially after the adrenaline rush of cases. God, that was John's favourite. Coming home and just using all that energy on well and truly exhausting each other. 

John kissed Sherlock, his mouth fixing perfectly to his and his tongue sliding effortlessly into the Alpha's mouth. The kiss wasn't rushed but it was passionate and made John's head a little fuzzy with lust. Sherlock had always had a great effect on him. 

"I don't want you to come like this. As much as I love getting you off with my hands, I want you inside me tonight." John whispered, looking at Sherlock through his lashes as his hand slowed and then stopped. 

Sherlock bit his lower lips, trying to stop the moan from squeezing out of his lips but he was unable to do so, the moan echoing across the almost silent room. Sherlock blushed, his cheeks colouring quickly due to his pale complection yet he wasn’t too embarrassed about that, having done so about a thousand times with John in the past. 

Instead he focused on making John moan. He spread his hands down John’s sides, letting them stop on John’s hips, gripping them with slight force. Then he began to slide down the bed a bit, down so that his mouth was close to John’s prick, just close enough to give the head a good working.

"Jesus," John hissed as he let's his head fall back on the pillow. He'd known that Sherlock wanted to give him a blow job but that didn't mean it wasn't breath-taking when he had that hot, wet mouth just on him. 

John loved that Sherlock would do this for him. He'd heard that some Alphas are greedy in the bedroom (he'd experienced a few of them himself, in his younger years) and the fact that Sherlock was so different from those Alpha's warmed John's heart. That and it was undoubtedly arousing.

John lifted his head slightly to watch Sherlock, barely aware of the sounds spilling from his mouth as he watched the head of curls bob up and down. 

Sherlock looked up through his eyelashes to see John staring down at him, a blissed out expression plastered across his face. He was gorgeous like that, so expressive and loving, exactly how Sherlock loved to think of him. He nearly got too engrossed in watching his beautiful John, forgetting about his omega’s wet cock out, ready for him to suck but remembered suddenly, smirking at John before getting back to work.

He pressed his lips against the head, slowly opening his lips and moving down the shaft as slowly as he could. When he reached about three quarters of the way he had to stop, unable to go any further as he was out of practice (previously he could take all of John’s cock in his mouth, not even gagging once). On the way back up he kept his hot tongue against the underside of John’s cock, making things more interesting.

John swore again as Sherlock got to work, not minding at all that Sherlock wasn't able to take as much as he used to. Alpha's cock are always big and so John can't take all of Sherlock in his mouth and he wouldn't complain about something he knew isn't as easy as all the porn videos make it seem.

He allowed his hips to roll up, moving in time with Sherlock and his eyes stayed on Sherlock for as long as he was able. It wasn't any great length of time before he has to let his head fall back, the pleasure too much for him to focus on anything else. 

"Sher-lock." John said, voice breaking as he let out a deep moan. "D-Don't you dare make me c-come." He ordered sternly. Well, as stern as one can be with Sherlock Holmes using that perfect mouth of his to pleasure them. "I want you inside me when I do!" John gasped the words, fingers gripping Sherlock's hair. 

Sherlock breath caught in his throat when John said that, extremely aroused at the thought. After such a long time of being apart, Sherlock couldn’t wait to be inside John again. Sherlock took John’s cock out of his mouth with a slight ‘pop’ noise being resonated around the room. 

“Now.” Sherlock muttered. “We need to do it now before either one of us comes.” 

John nodded and he got the lube, blushing as he spread his legs and lifted his hips before pressing the lube into Sherlock's hand. "I need to be stretched. I'm only leaking a little. It's not close enough to my heat for me to be getting really wet, sorry. I don't want to wait either..." 

John kissed him gently before he laid down to present himself for Sherlock's skilled fingers. "And remember," John said, "don't make me come. Not until you're inside of me." 

Sherlock smirked, loving the open way in which John was talking, it was…. Sexy coming out of his mouth. Sherlock pressed a chaste kiss to John’s lips before he flipped the lid of the lube and poured a copious amount onto his hand, knowing that you could never use too much lube. He generously plastered john’s cock, balls and perineum with the glistening lube, and slowly started to stroke John’s cock whilst circling his hole with his other hand, wanting this to be as smooth as possible for John. Despite John being an omega, Sherlock was all too aware that it could hurt like hell if they did this wrong, mainly because John wasn’t in heat therefore he wasn’t prepared for such an intrusion so he wanted to be as gentle as possible.

John laid back and spread his legs as much as he could for Sherlock, moaning softly as the Alpha's hands start to pleasure him. Small gasps occasionally escaped his mouth and before he even knew it, he was pushing himself back into Sherlock's touch. 

His mind was racing with ideas of what was to come. John moaned Sherlock's name as he pressed back again. "More, please." 

At John’s request, Sherlock added another finger, sliding it inside of him with only a small amount of tension however soon enough, both fingers are easily working inside of him. Sherlock watched John carefully, reading his body language so John didn’t even have to ask for more because Sherlock had ready done so. Once four fingers were easily able to fit inside of John’s hole, Sherlock deemed that adequate enough and removed them gently.

John let out a whine, that in any other situation he would deny making, feeling suddenly empty without Sherlock's skilled fingers working inside of him. He did smile slightly as he realised what the removal of Sherlock's finger meant. He was ready for Sherlock now, stretched and prepared enough that Sherlock was happy. Sometimes, Sherlock used to spent too long on the preparation process and while John found it annoyed, he had also pleased by it. It made him happy to know that his mate wanted to make him feel good and cared so much that he was extra careful not to cause any harm. 

Before Sherlock could do anything else, John tugged him down by his neck and kissed him deeply. "I love you." He gasped. 

“I love you too.” Sherlock muttered, unable to take his eyes off of John’s. He never really understood why people wanted to be in love until he met John. He hated love when John left. But now, now he adored it, cherished it with every atom of his being, because without John he was a much weaker, pathetic version of his self. With John he actually lived.

Sherlock grabbed the condom from the bedside table and ripped it open with his teeth, taking the fragile material out of the packaging before rolling it down his length, happy to get some friction. He got so caught up in the movement, that he continued to stroke himself 3 more times, only realizing what he was doing when he heard he heard a sign come out of john’s lips.

John couldn't stop himself from sighing happily at the sight of Sherlock enjoying himself. He leaned up and kisseed him again before removing Sherlock's hand and guiding the Alpha closer to him, wrapping his legs around his waist and tugging him slightly, moaning when his erection brushed against him. 

"Come on, Sherlock, I'm growing impatient." John teased lightly, breathing the words as lust filled him - the heat of Sherlock's cock distracting him. 

Sherlock smiled at John before pushing in, his thighs tensing with the slow movement and his left hand gripping on John’s hip as his right keeps his cock in position. The feeling brought back so many memories that Sherlock sighed, his alpha completely content with life in that one moment. He watched John’s face before he moved, making sure that his partner was fine for him to continue and although he no longer looked as happy as before, his cock was nearly flaccid and his hands were gripping onto the bed sheet, Sherlock knew that he needs to continue because this is only the initial ‘fuck this is a weird feeling’ and that things get a LOT better. Anyway, John would tell him to stop of he didn’t feel comfortable.

So, Sherlock repositioned himself, leaning over John’s body so their heads were facing each other and he was practically on his hands and knees. Then he really started, his hips starting to move at a steady pace and his balls slapping against John’s wet skin (John’s lubed hole and perineum.) 

John only gasped and moaned softly as Sherlock started to make his way in. It's strange. John had slept with a few of his boyfriend's and girlfriend's over the years but it had been a long time - and it had been an even longer time since John had been with an Alpha. He'd almost forgotten just how big Alpha's are, how big Sherlock was. John breathed deeply and tried to smile up at Sherlock but soon it started to feel better and he began to moan again. 

From somewhere, John summoned the energy to lift his arms and wrap them around Sherlock's neck. He tugged the man closer and kissed him. 

"I love you." John whispered. "So much."

“Same…” Sherlock gasped, biting back a moan that threatened to overwhelm him. He was already so close, he could feel it bubbling inside of him like a ferocious mountain yet he wanted to stop it, hold it back for a while longer, let both of them enjoy this for a few more minutes. He tried, he really tried to hold back but he was unable to, his alpha side wanting to get a bit of attention after such a long dormancy cycle. “John, I’m close. I’m sorry.” Sherlock muttered the last bit very so quietly, not wanting to admit defeat in such an intimate area of life.

John laughed and shook his head, hands cupping Sherlock's face. He pressed a soft kiss to his lip, humming in delight at all the sensations. 

"Don't be sorry, you idiot. Being sorry for that is silly. I'm happy that I have such an affect on you. It's a compliment, if anything." He smiled. "And I'm close too." He whispered, another moan slipping past his lips. "Come if you need to, Sherlock. I love you and I want you to feel good to. Take what you need. This isn't just about me." John was panting softly as he spoke, his arousal peeking higher and higher. Bubbling up faster and faster, like a kettle on the brink of boiling. "God." The omega gasped, pushing back against the other man. 

Sherlock closed his eyes and focused on the pleasure building up inside him, only opening his eyes to wrap his hand around John’s cock stroking it as he thrusted. His orgasm was intense and hits him suddenly, causing him to moan and shake with the sheer pleasure of it. This was what his alpha side had wanted for years and when it finally got what it wanted, it does so in a spectacular manner. 

Sherlock was unsure of what happened next, the pleasure blinding him for approximately 2 minutes but he awakens, clear minded (the most he has felt in a very long time) and relaxed, looking at John’s beautiful face.

John came before the Alpha but he didn't think that Sherlock noticed. He didn't mind though. After spilling between them and mewling in delight, John stroked Sherlock skin with his finger- tip as he sunk into the bed. John moaned again when Sherlock came, regretting that he hadn't taken any birth control and therefore there was a condom separating them. John held Sherlock when the man fell asleep, smiling and kissing his forehead. 

"I love you so much." He whispered, falling asleep himself before Sherlock awoke again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and this has made your Monday a bit better :)
> 
> Comments keep me editing even when I want to give up. This chapter was FINALLY edited due to an unexpected chat with someone who has read this story and so this shows that commenting can really have an effect on an author (and readers as you gain a chapter out of it :p) 
> 
> -Love JustBTrue2WhoUR


End file.
